Ain't That America
by meadow567
Summary: Miracle Marie Harris is just another hockey fan rooting for the US to win gold at the 1980 Olympic Winter games. Just beware that there is language. Completed
1. Colorado Springs

**Disclaimer: **This will be my only disclaimer for my story. **_Miracle _**was made by Disney. They were the ones that produced it. I do, however, own Marie Harris, Connie Thompson, her mother, Mr. and Mrs. Harris, Josh, Tom, Regan Smith, Marie's friends, Marie's ex-boyfriends, Marie's extended family, and other people that were not in the film. Gayle is Buzz's wife. I don't own her.

**Author's Note:** After reading all those other **Miracle **stories, I had caught the bug. I kept thinking of writing a story about another Brooks' daughter who helps the team out. Eventually I came up with a story about a girl who is not related to Herb Brooks in any way, shape, or form. Marie is your average girl who is trying to get a degree from the University of Minnesota who is friends with Rob McClanahan. Her friend, Connie, and her become good friends with the team and along with a couple of their other friends they help cheer on the team.

* * *

_Knock, knock._ Marie Harris looked up from her book and was about to get up the grab the hotel door when her friend, Connie Thompson, came out of the bathroom. Marie looked over at the clock on the dresser between the beds and couldn't believe that it was already five o'clock. 

"So how did it go?" Connie asked her boyfriend, Rob McClanahan. "It is going to be a long week of hockey try-outs?"

"I made the team," Rob replied after giving her a hello kiss.

"Congratulations," Connie said.

Marie knitted her eyebrows. "But it's only the first day."

"Apparently, Coach Brooks knew who he wanted on his Olympic team," Rob said sitting down on one of the beds. He placed a large stack of paper down next to him.

"What's that?" Marie asked.

"Homework," Rob replied. "He wants us to take a test."

Marie picked the test up and leafed through it. "Why would he want you to take a three hundred question psychology test?"

Rob shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Have you looked at these questions?" Marie asked him. He nodded. "Listen to this one. You're driving along when all of a sudden a deer runs out onto the road. You don't have enough time to stop. Do you A) hit the deer, killing it instantly or B) swerve, missing it, but you end up hurt, badly, by running into a tree."

"Interesting," Connie remarked. "Are all the questions like that?"

"Yes," Marie said while putting the test down.

"So who else made the team?" Connie asked.

Rob started naming a few guys that went to the University of Minnesota. "A couple guys from Boston University."

"I don't know why, but I smell trouble," Marie replied.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Rob said. "I talked to this guy, Mark Johnson, and we decided to go out to dinner. After we thought we'd meet up with the guys at a bar that they were going to."

"That's fine with me," Connie replied.

"This Mark Johnson, he plays for Wisconsin, right?" Marie asked as she tucked a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," he replied. "I swear, Marie, if I didn't know you, I would think you were the average girl who isn't into sports. Just into all kinds of different things."

"Thanks Rob," Marie sarcastically replied while smiling, "I love you, too."

They made plans for everyone to meet up at the room in a half hour. During that time Marie called her parents and told her mom what the plans were now since they had figured they would have been out in Colorado for a week. For about ten minutes, all Marie heard was what a waste of a trip, but she reminded her mom that she wasn't like them. Her dad was a lawyer and her mom ran their household. Her parents were stuck up country club people, and Marie never cared for that world. She wants to live freely without having someone sticking their nose up at her.

When all four met up, the girls were introduced to Mark and then they headed to dinner. They got to know Mark better and he got to know them. Around eight o'clock, the group headed to the bar. Marie and Connie had entered before the guys, but waited to see where they wanted to go.

"Hey Rizzo!" Rob called out to a table in a corner. Marie looked over when the guy, Rizzo, looked over. Rob waved and the guy replied back saying Mac.

"Who's Rizzo?" Connie asked before Marie did.

"Mike Eruzione, from Boston," Mark replied. "He's cool."

The group headed toward the table with a few Minnesota guys that Marie and Connie knew. "What's going on guys?"

"About time you guys showed up," Buzz Schneider heckled.

Rob gave Phil Verchota a backwards high five before replying, "You know me, had to make a fashionably late entrance."

Jannie Janaszak took a sip of his beer before looking up. When he did, a smile spread across his face when he saw Marie. "Hey Marie, how's it going?"

Marie turned to him and smiled back. "How's my favorite goalie?" She went over to him and gave him a hug. "I see your mustache is coming in smoothly there Jannie."

He ran a hand over his facial hair. "Yeah. I'm better now that you're here, actually," Jannie replied to her question. "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Take my test for me?" Jannie said while holding the test out to her.

Marie laughed. "No, that's ok, Jannie." Marie turned toward Connie when she asked her to head up to the main bar with her. She excused herself to Jannie and after they got there, she turned back to the scene in the bar. She was looking around when her attention landed on the table that Rizzo guy was sitting at. Rizzo and another guy were in a heated discussion. The guy who sat in between them looked a little uncomfortable, and if she could see the fourth guy, she'd be sure he was, too. The guy got up and said something before exiting the bar.

"That's Mike Eruzione, Silk Silk, Ralph Cox, and the guy who left is Jack O'Callahan," Jannie said coming up next to her. "Can I get another pitcher of beer?" He turned toward Marie and noticed that she was checking the bar out. "Is it busier than O'Malley's?"

"About the same," Marie said.

"Hey bartender, you should let her work back there. She works at a bar."

"It's my week off. Shut up," she said while lightly hitting him in the shoulder.

Jannie laughed. "So how is Tom?"

Marie smiled at her brother's name. "He's great. He proposed to Julie two months ago. They decided to wait to be married in two years."

"He's got how many years left at Yale?" Jannie wondered.

"He only has two years left of law school."

"That's cool," he replied while leaning back against the counter. "Anybody in the picture for you?"

Marie shook her head. "Not since Will."

"Will was a jerk at the end," Connie said. "Remember that."

"What happened?" Jannie asked curiously.

Marie bit her bottom lip deciding if she should tell him. "I spent six and a half months with him thinking he was happy with me. Four months ago, I found him with some girl. You know same old story."

"Except it wasn't just some girl," Connie added.

"Connie, he doesn't need to know that," Marie scolded her friend. "I don't really want to talk about it. It's history, it's over."

Connie let it go and the three of them headed back to the table.

About an hour later, Marie had gone to the restroom. When she was gone only for those few minutes, the Boston table moved over to hang out with the Minnesota table. When she got back, she was introduced to Rizzo, Silk, and Cox. They talked for a bit before she asked about Jack.

"He just has a chip on his shoulder," Silk replied.

"Over what?" she asked.

"'76 playoffs still makes him angry," Rizzo replied. "Mac cheap shot him…"

"Oh," Marie said. She knew, she was there when it happened. "Say no more."

"I just hope he doesn't start anything to get himself cut," Cox said.

Rizzo shook his head. "He won't."

Marie took a sip of her drink. She hoped Jack didn't try anything either, but you never know.

**vvv**

A week later, the team was out on the ice for their first practice in Bloomington, Minnesota. Marie and Connie had decided since it was summer, and the only other thing they had to do was work, they'd go over and watch. Marie had grown up watching all kinds of hockey. Her older brother, Tom, and her younger brother, Josh, have been playing hockey since they were four. She grew up watching them play.

Their dad was a former player, but ended his career when he injured his knee. He got his kids into it because he loves the game and wanted to share a passion he loves with them. Now he only wants what's best for them. Marie is a Marketing degree student at the University and yet to her, she feels that for him that's not good enough. It's like to him, she has to go to Yale like her brother, for him to be satisfied with her life style. She just doesn't want to be unhappy in something that makes her dad unhappy sometimes.

Connie and Marie were talking while they were watching. They were impressed with Mark Johnson when he got the puck and started skating with it. It looked like he was going to skate between the two defensemen when all of a sudden he went to the right and passed them. From there he scored.

"Johnson! That coast-to-coast stuff may work here, but it won't against the teams we'll be playing," Coach Brooks yelled. "Next line up, let's go. Let's run it again."

"Go Robbie!" Connie shouted when Rob went onto the ice.

Marie noticed a player was about to go out onto the ice when Jack O'Callahan went out instead. When Coach Brooks explained what the next play was, she noticed the look Jack gave to Rob. "Oh man," she whispered. The whole incident was like in slow motion. When Rob got the puck, his head was down and he didn't see Jack coming toward him. "Oh God!" she said, wincing when Rob went down, hard onto the ice.

"Who the hell does that guy think he is?" Connie was miffed. "Get up Rob!"

"Nice hit, OC," Silk called out from the bench.

"Tell your boy here to keep his head up, and he won't have to worry about it," Jack simply said.

Rob got up and shouted, "Let's go!"

Marie and Connie stood up and was in shock that no one was trying to break up the fight. They were encouraging them more. After a few minutes, the two finally ended up on the ice with OC on top of Rob.

"Well, how about it, boys. Look like hockey to you? Looks more like a couple of monkeys trying to hump a football to me, I don't know. What do you think, Craig?" Coach Brooks said.

"Yeah," Craig Patrick, the assistant coach, agreed.

"You want to settle old scores, you're on the wrong team. We move forward starting right now! Skating… passing. Flow… creativity. That is what this team is all about, gentlemen."

Marie sat down and listened to the rest of what Coach Brooks had to say. In a way, a good thing came out of what just happened, she figured. Jack got his revenge for what Rob did in '76. Now maybe Jack can move on. She really did hope so.

**vvv **

O'Malley's Bar was busy. Marie was making drinks one after the other. She recognized a few people, the regulars, but that was about it. "Can I get three pitchers of beer?" She turned toward the guy and a smile spread across her face. "Hi Silk."

"Marie?" Silk Silk said in surprise. "Didn't know that you worked in a bar."

Marie started to pour some of the tap beer into a pitcher. "I do."

"That's cool. I hope no one tries to start anything with you. That would be terrible."

"Nobody does. It's like they know if they do, they'll get kicked out," Marie replied. "My dad wasn't thrilled when he heard I got the job here. He was worried about strange men trying to pick up his only daughter."

"Are you the only child in your family?" he asked.

"I have an older brother and a younger brother. Middle child," she told him. "I can handle myself. My brothers are both hockey players and I learned from them how to defend myself."

"Well that's good."

Rob and Connie came up at that time and all Marie did was wince at the black eye. "Oh my... are you ok?"

"I'll live," Rob stated. "Jack is such a candy ass."

"Mac, let it go," Silk said.

"Why should I?"

Marie replied, "He got his revenge for what you did to him in '76."

"So?"

"Maybe you should make amends," Connie said.

"What? No way in hell am I doing that."

Marie sighed. "You know what? If you want to be kicked off the team, by all means be kicked off the team for something so stupid. This is your shot at something great and you're about to blow it."

"Whatever, Marie."

Marie sighed again and closed her eyes before going back to work.


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter 2 - First Impressions**

"Blue line, back, red line, back. Far blue line, back, far red line back, and you have 45 seconds to do it. Get used to this drill. We'll be doing it a lot. Why? Because the legs feed the wolf, gentlemen," Coach Brooks said to the team as he skated back and forth in front of them.

Marie and Connie were yet again sitting in the stands, watching practice. It's been a few days since the team started, and so far since the incident Rob and Jack haven't gone after one another. The two girls were half watching while they were talking. Connie was telling Marie about a phone call she got that morning from her mom. Growing up, Connie only had her mom because her dad died in a car accident. So as she grew up, she became increasingly close to her mother. The last few years, her mom has been dating this guy who's really good for her, but she's been doubting if they're meant to be together.

"Um… not to change the subject… but I saw Jessica the other day. I didn't know… if I should have told you," Connie said.

"Oh?" Marie quietly mumbled.

"Yeah. She asked about you."

Marie turned to Connie and put a hand to her chest like she was concerned. "How incredibly sweet of her to ask about me. Did you tell her it's none of her damn business considering she screwed our friendship over by sleeping with my boyfriend?" Marie sarcastically asked.

Connie stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Will and her…"

"I don't really want to know anything that they're up to!" Marie exclaimed softly. "They can live their messed up life the way they want to. I don't give a flying rack of shit about them."

Connie's eyes widened. She didn't know what to do, so she turned toward the ice and watched the team skate back and forth doing the drill.

After a few minutes of silence, Marie turned to Connie. "I'm sorry. It's just… Will hurt me and I thought somehow he was the one. I thought I knew him, turned out I didn't."

Connie put an arm around her shoulders. "No I'm sorry for bringing it up. I was thinking that you would have wanted to know that I ran into her."

Marie gave Connie a hug. "It just sucks is all."

"Maybe we should go shopping."

Marie chuckled a little. "No. That's ok."

Connie nodded and they kept on watching the rest of practice. After the practice, they hung around the lobby waiting for the guys to come out of the locker room. Mike Ramsey was the first guy out and when he saw the girls, he smiled and waved.

"It's hard to believe that he's the youngest on the team," Connie said.

"He's not that young."

"Who's the oldest?"

Marie replied, "Buzz, but only by a month and a half before Rizzo."

"How do you know that?"

"The other night at the bar, he came over and we started talking," Marie explained. "He is such a great guy."

"Oh really?" Connie slyly smiled.

Marie rolled her eyes at her friend. "It's not like that. Rizzo is only a friend."

"Do you think he thinks that?"

"What?" Marie turned around for a second to make sure he wasn't standing there. She really didn't want any hurt feelings if he did think of her that way.

"No, he's not behind you. I'm asking you. Seriously, what do you really think of him?"

"He's a great guy. I think if we were to date, he'd treat me with respect," Marie answered.

"Than why not go for it?"

"Because I don't think of him in that way," Marie told her.

"Who are we talking about?" Rob asked behind them.

Connie gave her boyfriend a hug. "We were talking about a guy that came into the bar the other night." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. "They got to talking and well… she's not sure about him."

Marie tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Yeah."

"Hey Marie!"

Marie looked over to the locker room door and saw Rizzo with Jack O'Callahan. She waved at Rizzo before he started walking away.

"Oh, hey Mac, some of us just decided to head over to O'Malley's tonight," Rizzo called over to him.

"Actually Connie and I are going out tonight. Thanks for telling me though," Rob replied.

"All right," Rizzo said. "Marie, are you working?"

"You know it," Marie replied.

They said bye and Rizzo turned to a Jack who looked annoyed. Marie rolled her eyes and before Jack left, she caught his amused face. _Whatever,_ she thought as she started to leave with the two love birds.

**vvv**

Later that night, Marie started cleaning glasses after it started to slow down. She was looking around the room when she landed on some of the guys who came in that night. They were joking around about something.

"Can I have a beer?"

"What kind?" she asked before turning toward the customer.

"What the table's been drinking," Jack said, smiling at her.

Marie nodded and went over to pour the drink. When she moved over there, Jack moved too. She shifted her eyes up for a second, and then looked back down to make sure the drink didn't spill over the rim. Placing the glass down onto the counter, she walked away after he gave her the money. "Here's your change," she said to him when she gave him the cash.

"My name's Jack by the way," he said while holding out his hand.

"Marie and I know who you are," she replied shaking his hand.

"That's good to know," he said giving her another smile.

Marie nodded. She felt uncomfortable with him staring at her like she was some sort of meat on a hook. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No. That's ok."

"Are you sure?" she asked him when he didn't move.

"How long have you been working here?"

"A year and three months. Why?"

"Well, you know, someone so pretty like yourself, must get a lot of guys trying to pick you up."

Marie smiled after he said that, but started to laugh a second later. "That was sad."

Jack was taken aback. "What?"

"Next time don't try so hard. Most girls go for it. I'm not like most girls. Yeah, I'm blonde, but I do have a brain."

Jack took a drink of his beer. She wasn't sure what Jack was thinking because he stayed quiet.

"Jack, you seem like a nice guy… but the only impression I've gotten so far has been a jack ass that went after my friend," Marie stated.

Jack sighed. "Maybe he deserved it."

"For what? '76 was three years ago. Wouldn't you think if he had done that to Rizzo, he would have forgiven Rob those many years ago?"

"Who are you? My mother? Because I really don't need a lecture right now," Jack replied.

Marie sarcastically told him, "Yeah I am."


	3. White Wedding

**Chapter 3 - White Wedding**

Marie drummed her fingers on the white linen tablecloth as she watched the couples on the dance floor swing in time with the music. She was bored and miserable. She was at her parent's country club for a wedding. She knew the bride, but wasn't that close to her. She was only there because the family invited everybody in her family. They were trying to make it the social event of the month, or probably the whole year. She swore they invited everybody they knew.

Marie looked over where her dad stood. With a cigar in one hand and a drink in the other, he was listening to one of the men he was standing with. She wondered if her dad was truly happy, if he enjoyed this life. She remembered when she was around eight, her dad would get both her brothers and her up early in the morning to go skating at the local rink. It was their time, he would say, to be them, to have fun and to be happy. However, it all stopped a few years after that when he started getting more cases that took his time up.

Deep down Marie knew if his knee hadn't been injured, he would have played in the NHL. Guaranteed, he would have been a lot freer and a lot happier because he would have been doing what he loved. Being a lawyer was just a back up plan. He probably thought he'd go into it after years of retiring from the NHL.

"Do you know where the wedding will be?"

Marie turned her attention to her mother who was chatting away with one of her friends. Now for Abigail Harris, she acts happy, but she never really truly shows her real feelings. She was nineteen when she married John Harris. After twenty-six years of marriage, Marie wonders if she's still in love with her dad. She has put up a lot with him, her brothers, and her. So Marie wonders if her mother's appearance is just an act, like she doesn't know any other way to be.

"Marie, are you seeing anyone?" Mrs. Albertson, her mother's friend, asked.

Marie was about to tell her that no she wasn't when her mom asked her friend if her son was still available.

"Jeffery isn't dating anyone. You two would be cute together," Mrs. Albertson gushed. "Here let me give you his number."

"What is he doing these days?" Mrs. Harris asked.

Marie just sat there not believing this was actually happening. She politely took the number and sighed. She looked over at her brother, Josh, and he smiled at her telling her he felt her pain.

"At least you have Sophie," Marie whispered to him.

Josh smiled at his girlfriend's name. "I just wish she was here right now."

"No, you should be wishing you were with her right now_ instead_ of being here," Marie quietly said.

Josh shook his head and chuckled. "Marie… as we get older… I never want you to change."

Marie smiled. "That's my plan."

"They're thinking five bridesmaids and five groomsmen," Abigail Harris said.

Marie looked over and sighed again. She had to get away from the table. Getting up, Marie pushed her chair in and was about to step away when her mom asked her where she was off to. "Just going to walk around," she replied. Marie felt like she couldn't get away from the party fast enough. When she passed a waiter, she snatched a glass of champagne and headed outside onto the balcony. It was quiet out there. There were a few small groups in corners, but other than that, quiet.

"Marie Harris?" a male voice questioned.

Marie looked back at the French doors leading to the party. "I'm sorry… do I know you?" she asked when she didn't recognize the guy.

"Simon… Michaels. We went to school together. Don't tell me you don't remember me? I haven't changed. You certainly haven't changed," he said while putting his hand up to his chest.

Marie let out a small gasp. "Oh my… Simon Michaels. You have changed a little. I barely recognized you. How are you?" Marie asked him.

Simon replied, "I'm not bad. I'm surprised you didn't cause last time I saw you, I believe you had a crush on me."

Marie blushed. "You knew about that?" Marie hide her face in her hands.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," he insisted. "I thought it was cute at the time."

Marie groaned and looked out to the golf course. "Cute… at least you didn't say I was pathetic."

Simon walked up the rest of the way. "So how are you? Are you still in college?"

Marie replied, "I'm good. I have this last year before I'm done. I'm getting my degree in Marketing."

"That's good. What school did you end up at?" Simon asked. "I would have thought you would have gone to Princeton or Harvard."

"University of Minnesota," Marie said. "I put my foot down and said no to a prestige school. I had looked around at universities and I liked what Minnesota had to offer."

"That was the one thing that I liked about you. No matter who you're parents were, you insisted not being like them. You hated all the dances the club put on. You hated all the rich girls. You didn't like any of this."

"I'm still like that."

"I didn't know that you were close to Janice Seymour-Banks," Simon said pointing into the room.

"I'm not. My mom insisted that I come to this wedding. She didn't give me a chance to back out. Sometimes I think she thinks if she forces me into doing stuff, she has some power over me. I tried fighting it, but I could get out of it," Marie explained.

Simon nodded. "My parents got invited. I wasn't even going to be in town this week, but at the last minute I was. My mom called Mrs. Seymour to see if it wasn't too late. I guess, the more the merrier, huh?"

Marie smiled. "So what was your choice of a career?"

"Business Management," he replied. "I'm helping out with this store here to open a chain in Michigan. I travel over there a lot."

"Gee, you must get a lot of discounts," Marie joked.

"I wish, but it's all good considering I'm doing what I love," he replied. "Where are working?"

Marie smirked. "I work at a bar. I'm a bartender."

Simon nodded. "I'm impressed."

Marie smiled. "Are you?"

Simon said, "Of course."

"So is there a Mrs. Michaels? Because didn't Sara and you get engaged the last year of high school?" Marie asked curiously, yet hoping they weren't.

Simon scratched his cheek and said, "We went off to Yale together, but after that it slowly went down hill. A couple months ago, we actually finally ended it. Been with someone for so long, sometimes you realize the best thing is to be friends and hope they have a wonderful life."

"I'm sorry," Marie said.

"It was for the best," Simon replied. "Listen… I was about to leave when I saw you and I thought I'd come out and say hi. Can I call you sometime?"

Marie nodded. "Of course, but let me give you my number. Don't want you calling the parents." They got a napkin and a pen and exchanged numbers. When Simon was out of earshot and sight, Marie squealed. "Oh my God. Yes!" She put her hand to her mouth and started to laugh. When she finished being all giddy she headed inside.

"… but we should watch the stock because it'll be…"

Marie sighed. _All business and no pleasure_, she thought. She went up to the group her father was talking with and put her arm through his. John Harris looked over and smiled. He gave her a kiss on the cheek that surprised her. _Maybe it's a thank-you-for-coming-to-my-rescue kiss_, she thought, _yet it probably isn't anything_.

"What have you been up to Marie?" Mr. Lawrence asked her.

"You know the usual. Work and hanging out with friends. Waiting for school to start up again," Marie answered.

Mr. Lawrence nodded. "Are you almost done with school?"

"This is my last year," she replied.

Marie's dad spoke up. "I'm proud of her. She's actually going into something she loves."

Marie smiled, but was curious about the comment.

Another one of the men spoke up. "That's what it's all about. You don't want to end up in some career that makes you miserable."

Marie politely smiled.

Mr. Harris told them, "She's friends with Rob McClanahan, the centre for the hockey team at the University. He made the Winter Olympic team for next year."

"Oh yes. I heard about that. How do you think they'll come out? Are they ready to beat the Russians?" Mr. Lawrence asked.

_Why_, she thought, _so you can bet on it? _"Right now, from what I've seen, they're working out all the kinks. They're slowly becoming a team and I'm sure they'll be ready to play against them. You never know, they could. Anything is possible," Marie replied and she did believe that.

**vvv**

Later on that night, when she entered her apartment she shares with Connie, she was surprised to see some of the guys sitting around the living room. When they saw her in her elegant, black dress they whistled their approval.

"I knew why I bought this dress for a reason," she quipped.

"So how was the wedding?" Connie asked. "Meet any single guys."

Rob leaned over and put hand on her shoulder, jokingly replied, "I'm sitting right here."

"So did you?" Connie asked real fast ignoring her boyfriend.

Marie's face lit up when she smiled. "Remember me telling you about Simon Michaels freshman year?"

Connie nodded. "Yeah."

He was there and we talked. We exchanged phone numbers," Marie gushed. "I just hope he calls."

"Wait… is this Simon Michaels an ex-boyfriend?" Pav asked.

Connie actually took the question. "No. A crush she had on for about three years in high school. He had a high school sweet heart back then."

"Why not just call him?" Jannie asked.

Marie hesitated. "I don't want to act desperate. What if he's not interested in me that way?"

"Was there flirting?" Rob asked.

"A little," Marie replied.

Rob said, "He's interested."

Connie asked, "What about that girlfriend?"

"Over, a while ago," Marie answered.

Mark Johnson put in his two cents. "Hey Marie, if he wasn't at all interested, he wouldn't have asked."

Mike Ramsey replied, "When I exchange numbers, I make sure she gets mine because sometimes if the girl really wants to, she can call me. Some guys like it when the girl makes the first move."

"I'm not that aggressive," Marie replied. "Besides… I don't even know if he's interested."

"Call him. If you don't, he won't. Then you'll never know and it would have been just a waste of time exchanging numbers," Buzz said.

Rizzo finally spoke up. "Is this more about Will?"

"Rizzo know what happened with Will?" Connie asked quietly.

Marie replied, "Only that we dated."

"Are you scared he's going to hurt you?" Rizzo asked. "Are you letting that interfere?"

Marie shook her head. "No."

"Then what's the problem?" Steve asked.

"Call him."

Connie said, "You know what, this is something Marie has to decide on her own. I know her better than all of you. She'll do it if she wants. For her it's better to wait and see."

Marie smiled at her best friend. She was sometimes a "wait and see" kind of girl. This is the exact same thing she did when she met Will. When it comes to guys, she is never sure if are interested. _God, why can't I get the courage to call first_, she thought, _I'm such a chicken shit._ With that thought, she went and changed.


	4. First Date

**Chapter 4 - First Date**

Ralph Cox was skating with the puck, while Rob was defending him. Ken Morrow was on him, Phil Verchota was right there with all three of them. When they got caught up against the boards, Coach Brooks blew his whistle. "No, no! Stop. Look at you. Three men being covered by one guy. This isn't weaving for weavings sake. Spread out! Use the ice!"

Marie looked over at Connie and they started to crack up. Just for no particular reason, they found that funny. I mean, "Weaving for weavings sake", it didn't really make sense to them.

"Have you made up your mind about calling Simon?" Connie asked after the laughter died down. "It's been like five days."

"No I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Hell… why can't I just call someone I'm interested in?"

"You have this fear of rejection. It's really strange. The guys you really, really like, you can't get yourself to ask them out, but when it comes to a guy you think is cute and just want to hang out with, you easily ask them," Connie said. "I think you need to date someone who you think is cute."

"Well… when that guy finally shows up, I'll know," Marie said. "In the meantime… I'll just live my life."

Connie smiled. "You think they'll ever become friends?" she asked when Rob went back to the bench and sat a few guys down from Jack.

Marie shrugged. "You never know. It could happen."

"Right," Connie replied, "like Simon and you."

"Exactly."

Later that night, Marie was in their bathroom taking a bath. She had the phone next to the tub in case of a phone call. She was totally mellow and she hoped nothing disturbed the silence. The shrill ring of the phone made her groan in frustration. Sitting up, she grabbed the receiver and said, "Hello."

"I hope I didn't disturb you," a low voice said.

She recognized the voice. "Simon?"

"Yeah."

Marie smiled. "No… no you didn't. I was just relaxing. I wasn't expecting the phone to ring."

"I was just calling to ask you if you've eaten yet," he replied.

Marie looked over at the wall clock Connie had put up on the wall. "About an hour ago."

"How about dessert?"

"When?"

"I can pick you up in an hour," Simon told her.

"Ok. Wait… I felt like bowling lately. Do you wanna go to a bowling alley and then do that?" Marie asked.

Simon answered. "Sure. Bowling sounds fun."

"I'll see you in an hour," Marie said before hanging up. She smiled as she got out of the tub, and went and got ready.

Marie concentrated on the middle arrow as she stepped up to the lane. She let the ball go halfway in her swing and she watched as it traveled down the center and knocked six pins down, leaving a split where the other four pins were separated on both sides in two. She sighed and turned to Simon. "Any tips? I can never figure out what to do."

"Just go for either side. That split is always impossible," he replied.

Marie went again and she went for the right side. "61, not bad," she commented when she saw her score on the score sheet. "Let's see that third strike, Simon."

"Watch and learn," Simon said as he picked up his ball. When he threw the ball down, he actually got the strike.

"What the hell?" Marie uttered. "I can't believe you got a turkey."

"And I haven't bowled in a few years. I guess I still got it," Simon stated.

Marie chuckled. "I think I need to get some of that luck." She went back up after writing the X down in the frame on the sheet. She concentrated again and this time she actually got a strike. "Oh my God!" she yelled.

"There you go. Way to get that luck," Simon said.

They kept on playing and kept on flirting in their own ways. After they ended the two round they played, they headed to an ice cream parlor. There they talked as they ate their ice cream. Simon talked about work and his family, while Marie talked about the same things. They kept away from talking about the ex's.

When they got into her apartments parking lot, they kept talking for a while before she actually started to get out. "Hey Marie…" she turned back to him in question. He leaned over and gave her a really quick small kiss. "I'll call you. I had a fun time."

"Not if I call you first," she said smiling, "and I'm glad because I did, too."

"Can't wait," he replied.

Marie smiled and got out of the car. She walked up to the front door and waved to him before entering the building. After entering her apartment, Marie leaned against the door.

"So," Connie asked, "how did it go?"

Marie smiled. "Had a blast. I won't call myself an idiot for not calling him sooner, but I will call him from now on."

Connie smiled. 'That's good."

"We had fun. Can't wait to do it again," Marie told her. "He gave me a kiss."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a two second kiss."

Connie nodded. "Still a kiss is good. Besides all that matters right now is that you're happy. Let it happen. Don't think about anything else."

"I won't," Marie said before heading to her room.

Marie called Simon two days later due to the face she worked the day after their "date". They talked for an hour about anything. They talked about high school and college, she talked about the team. By the time they hung up, they made plans for an actual official date.

"When will he be here again?" Connie asked.

"In ten minutes."

"I'll try to get Rob out of here before he gets here. I don't want Rob getting you upset if he tells Simon to be careful. Not like when he went all fatherly on Will," Connie explained.

She would have cringed at the name of her ex, but Marie smiled at the memory instead. "Does Rob know what Will did?" she asked realizing that Rob didn't go through with his threat about beating him up.

"No. Otherwise he'd be on trial for killing someone," Connie told her.

Marie laughed. "It's great to have another brother."

"Tom is in Connecticut while Josh is busy with his own life. I bet if you lived with your parents, your dad and Josh would threaten him," Connie replied. "Ok… I think you look beautiful and I am heading out." Right when she said that, there was knock on their door.

"I'll get it," Rob called out.

Connie and Marie looked at one another and headed out to the living room. Rob was shaking Simon's hand and telling him it was nice to meet him. When Simon saw Marie, he smiled and handed her flowers. She gave them to Connie and took Simon's hand and they headed out.

"You two be careful now," Rob said before the door closed.

"These are so beautiful!" Connie exclaimed. "It would be nice to get flowers once in awhile, you know."

"I don't like him. He's hiding something," Rob remarked.

"You said that about Will," Connie told him.

"And where is he now?" Rob pointed out. "Shagging some chick, I bet."

Connie sighed. "Should I heed your warning and tell Marie not to see him?"

Rob shook his head. "Maybe this will get her to be happy again."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Will and her broke up five months ago, she's been depressed in her own way. She makes wise cracks, she's sarcastic. I think it's time for her to be happy. She's like a little sister to me."

"Yet, she's a year older than you."

"You know what I'm talking about. I didn't like how she ended up in the end with Will."

"I didn't either. I think Simon is different. He might be really good for her," Connie said before heading into the kitchen.

"I hope so," Rob whispered.


	5. Getting to know you

**Chapter 5 - Getting to Know You**

"Ok… I'll see you later," Marie said into the phone to Simon before she hung up. She went back out to the living room and started back up on a puzzle that she began. She was into puzzles. She loved to put them together. For Marie it usually took her about a week to put a 1,000 piece puzzle together if she kept at it. When she heard keys being jingled outside the apartment door, she looked up.

"Hey Marie," Rob said when he saw her sitting on the floor. "I came over because Connie called and asked me to bring something in her room to her at work."

"Ok," Marie replied. She smiled when Dave Silk followed Rob through the door. "Hey Dave."

"Marie, how are you?" he asked closing the door.

"Good. You?"

"The same. Didn't see you with Connie in the stands at practice today," he replied.

Marie told him, "Well, I've been seeing this guy and we had a date last night. I slept in."

"You're into puzzles I see."

"Yeah. I'm putting a 1,000 piece puzzle together. I love working on them because they relax me. You would think after a while, it would get tiring, but I just find it fun going through the pieces," she told him.

"Like a get away from life in a way."

"Right."

Rob came back out with what Connie had asked him to get. "She's the only one I know who'll do those kinds of puzzles."

"I think it's cool," Silk replied.

Marie smiled. "Are you guys doing anything tonight?"

"Heading to the bar," Rob told her. "Do you have to work or are you seeing Simon?"

"Have the night off and I'm seeing Simon in a couple days," she replied.

"Then come with us," Rob said.

"You won't mind?"

"Some of the guys want to meet you actually," Rob told her.

Marie smiled once more. "Then I guess I'll head over there with you." She got up and got her things.

**vvv**

About an hour later, she was sitting with Jimmy Craig and Silk laughing up a storm. She was hearing stories about the Boston crew. They were in a middle of a story about Silk and Jack getting in trouble because they showed up to practice a little hung over.

"It's not that funny. I could have killed OC for keeping us out all night," Silk said.

"Did you get into major trouble?" Marie asked.

"Coach made us do laps, he made us…"

"Still bitching about that?" Jack came up and shook his head. "It happened a long time ago, Silky. Let it go."

"Maybe in the future."

Jack turned to Marie. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Not bad."

"Hey Jimmy!" Verchota called out. "I want to ask you something!"

"I will be over there." Jimmy got up and left for Verchota's table. Jack looked back at Silk and Marie and nodded before heading over there with him.

Silk took a sip of his beer before asking Marie, "Have you ever gotten in trouble for being out late drinking?"

Marie shook her head. "No. Not even when I lived at my parents house."

"Were you born here?"

"Born and raised. Were you born in Massachusetts?"

Silk nodded. "I heard that you went to a wedding at a country club."

Marie shrugged. "It's true. My dad is a lawyer."

"Lawyer, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't have thought you came from a background such as that," Silk stated.

Marie played with the piece of paper on her bottle before ripping some of it off. "That life isn't for me. I always hated it. When I was growing up, my dad wanted us to be carefree. He would wake us up early to go skating at a local rink where we would just be us. Then that stopped when he started getting a lot more cases and then became a known lawyer."

"Do you resent your parents?"

"I do love them, but I feel like we've all grown apart. I'm close to my brothers, but I think my parents don't get me. They want what's best for me, but I think that entitles a life of unhappiness."

Silk took a drink of his beer. "What would be unhappy about it?"

"My parents have been married for 27 years. I've seen all kinds of phases in their marriage. They were happy for 15 years. Eventually after that they started to go in different directions," Marie replied. "What about your family?"

"My parents are happy. My dad is a businessman, my mom is a teacher. I have one sister and no brothers," Silk told her. "When is your birthday?"

"April 12. Yours?"

"January 1."

"A New Year's baby."

"How old will you be this coming year?"

"23." Marie silently asked him the same question.

"22."

Marie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Have you always played hockey?"

"Ever since I was little."

"So have my brothers."

"Are they playing right now?"

"Tom isn't. He's following dad's footsteps. He's at Yale. Josh is still in high school. His senior year is this fall. From there he's going to go to the University of Michigan to play for the Wolverines. They really think he's a great hockey player."

"They already made it official?"

"Yeah."

Silk saw Rob get up to go to the bathroom. "How long have you known Rob and Connie?"

"Connie is the same age as me. We meet at orientation of freshman year and became really great friends. She's from Iowa and I never knew anyone else that wasn't from Minnesota," Marie explained. "We did everything together. It was like we were lost sisters."

"That's cool."

"The next year I met Rob in one of my classes and we did a project together. At the time Connie was dating a guy, so what happened was we all became friends. Connie and the guy decided to split. Rob confessed his feelings for her two years ago and they've been together since then."

Silk smiled at the story. "What is your major?"

"Marketing. When I first started college I was undecided. I was going for a bachelor degree in general studies. Then one day I read something about research marketing… and I don't know why, but it sounded fun. Get a small focus group together and have them write what they think of a product," Marie told him. "What about you?"

"Business management," he replied. "After I play in the NHL, my plan is to take on a business with a partner."

Marie looked over at the bar and saw a hockey jersey. "Have you been drafted into the league?" she asked.

"The Rangers," he replied, "they drafted me."

"That's cool." Marie was thinking of something to ask him when she thought about how some of the guys were single. "First girlfriend?"

"I was 17, lasted a year because we went to different schools. Dated a couple people after her, but nothing serious. You?"

"First boyfriend was at the age of 16. Ended it because I wouldn't go to bed with him. Second boyfriend was first year in college, third boyfriend ended after 8 months only a couple months ago."

"And now…"

"Simon and I have only gone on three dates," she told him. "He's a great guy. We laugh all the time."

"Laughter is always a good thing in relationships," Silk stated. "If you can't laugh than there's no reason to be together."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"How did you meet him?"

"At the wedding, but I had gone to school with him in high school. I had a crush on him."

Silk asked, "Does he know that?"

"Yes. He told me that he knew at the wedding."

"You said before that when you were little your dad took you and your brothers skating. Do you still skate?"

Marie smiled. "Once in a while I'll head over to the local rink."

"That's cool."

"Favorite hockey team?"

He gave her a look. "Boston Bruins. You?"

She gave him the same look back. "Minnesota North Stars."

"Mine if you want to know is also the North Stars," Connie said when she came up to the table.

"How was work?" Marie asked.

"Boring."

Marie laughed and took a sip of her drink. The rest of the night, they hung out with the rest of the guys.


	6. A Friend Returns

**Chapter 6 - A Friend Returns**

Marie and Connie were sitting out in the lobby waiting for the guys to come out of the locker room. It was a month since practices started for the team and since that time, both girls have seen a lot of changes within the group. Rob and Jack have been friendlier toward one another. The other day when Marie got home from work, some of the guys were over and Jack was actually in the apartment. There was no animosity between them. They aren't exactly best friends, but to Marie that's a good sign.

Another change was how the team was starting to play like a team. In the beginning, Jimmy Craig hadn't been in the best of form, not really strong, but now his appearance between the pipes is getting better. The week before, Rizzo had a bad day in practice where Coach Brooks got feed up with him. The girls know he isn't the best player on the team, but they've seen him off the ice and to them they think he'd make a great captain. Then today, at practice, they watched as Mark Pavelich, John Harrington, and Buzz coordinate a play that knocked not just their socks off, but Coach Brooks' socks as well.

Marie liked what she was seeing on and off the ice. She was even becoming really good friends with the guys. Her friendship with Dave Silk has really taken form. They get along really well. As for Simon and her, they've grown closer since their first date three weeks before. They just click really well.

Connie looked over at the lobby doors and gasped out loud. "Oh my…"

"What?" Marie asked confused. She looked over to the doors and her eyes widened in surprise. "Regan!"

The girl named Regan smiled and walked up to them. She gave each of her friend's a hug.

"When did you get back?" Marie asked.

"This afternoon. I decided to come over and watch practice, but I guess it's over," Regan replied. "I wanted to see what the fuss was about."

"You said you were having fun in New York. Wouldn't think you'd come back to school yet," Connie said.

"New York got old." Regan tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Marie smiled. "Welcome home then."

Regan smiled back at Marie and asked. "So… Marie when do I get to meet this guy, Simon?"

"He went to Michigan this week to work on that store. He's supposed to be back in a couple of days," Marie told her.

"Regan, when did you get back?" Rob asked coming up. Rizzo was walking with him, but slowed down when he saw Regan. He was captivated by her, and it didn't go unnoticed by Marie.

"Regan, this is Mike Eruzione or Rizzo, soon to be captain of the U.S. team," Marie introduced. "Rizzo this is Regan."

Rizzo looked over at Marie, but then back to Regan. "She's lying."

Regan asked smiling. "What is she lying about?"

"I won't be captain," Rizzo said.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Rizzo, you're a great leader."

"Doesn't mean I'll be captain," Rizzo brushed off.

"Listen to Marie," Silk said coming up. "During those first few days, she said that she had a feeling that everybody was going to get along. She was right."

Regan said, "She always gets those gut feelings about everybody."

Silk turned toward Regan and nodded. "Dave Silk," he said while holding out his hand.

Regan shook his hand. "Regan Smith." She turned to Rizzo and held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you both," she said when she shook Rizzo's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Rizzo said back.

The group stayed there for a few more minutes before dispersing and decided that night they would go to the bar.

**vvv**

That night when Marie was working, the guys, Connie, and Regan were there hanging out. Regan was mostly sitting at the bar, talking to Marie about her stay in New York with her parents who moved there a couple months before, what she did there, what Marie was up to other than hanging out with the team, dating Simon, and working. After a while, she headed back to the group. An hour later, Regan saw a guy walk up to Marie and enclose his arms around her. She asked Connie who the guy was, but realized it when the two kissed.

"You must be Simon," she said when she walked up to them.

Simon and Marie turned toward Regan and Simon nodded. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Regan smiled. "No… but we do know the same person." She turned toward Marie. "I see that you got quite a guy, Marie."

Marie turned to Simon and smiled. "Simon, this is one of my great friends, Regan. She went to New York to visit her parents over the summer."

"It's nice to meet you. Marie did mention a couple of her friends," Simon said while they shook hands. "I remember her telling me that your parents moved to New York and that this was your first time in the big city."

"Oh yeah. I had a blast, but it got really boring after a while. It was basically the same things over and over. It was a culture shock going there, because when you get there you're like wow. Then after about two weeks, it wears off."

"Now that you're back here, are you in another culture shock?"

Marie nodded. "I'm so use to lights. Outside it's really dark."

Marie left them alone for a few minutes because there were a couple orders she had to make. During that time, Simon and Regan got to know one another. She really thought he was a great guy. When Marie came back, Regan left them alone and went back to the group.

"So what do you think?" Rob asked her.

Regan took a sip of her drink before saying, "He seems nice. I just meet him, but I think they're good for another." Rob nodded and went over to talk to Mark.

Connie tucked a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "Rob thinks he's hiding something, like he's not being completely honest with Marie."

Regan chuckled. "Same feelings he had with Will."

Connie replied, "Yes. I'm just glad he hasn't asked me about Jessica."

"He still doesn't know?"

"No."

Regan said, "In truth, they didn't hang out a lot. She was more of an outsider. She didn't really hang out with us, only with Frankie."

"Have you heard from Frankie?" Connie asked.

"I heard Rick and her got engaged."

"I did, too."

They kept on talking about their small group of friends that had gone home for the summer. They talked about Regan's stay in New York, Connie's job, and whatever else that they had to catch up on. During their talk, Regan looked over at Rizzo, Silk, Jack, and Ralph. She had caught Jack's eye as well, and she thought he was really hot. But the guy that caught her eye at this moment was Silk. He was listening to the guys, but also watching Marie behind the bar. She made a mental note to ask about him later.


	7. Grocery Shopping and Star Wars

**Chapter 7 - Grocery Shopping and Star Wars  
**

Marie brought two cups of coffee into the living room. Simon took one of the cups as Marie sat down next to him. Their date was winding down and they were just relaxing in her apartment. He looked over at Marie and started to play with her hair affectionately. Marie turned toward him and they both leaned in at the same time. They didn't part until the door opened and Connie and Regan walked in.

Connie stopped short when she saw them part. "I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking you guys were here. We'll head somewhere else."

Simon spoke up right when they turned toward the door. "That's ok. I had to leave anyway. Have to get up early tomorrow for work."

"You sure?" Connie asked. "Because…"

Marie stood up with Simon and nodded. "It's fine." She followed him to the door, but didn't go farther than that. They said goodbye with a kiss and she watched him walk to the stairs before closing the door. She didn't realize that she had this big smile on her face until Regan said something. "Do I?"

"I haven't seen a smile like that since you know who," Connie remarked. "Is someone in love?"

Marie shook her head. "Not yet, but I am falling for him."

Connie gave Marie a smile. Regan said, "You two seem so cute together."

"We can talk about anything. I told him about what happened with Will," Marie told them. "He felt terrible that it happened."

"Were you worried about what he would think?" Connie asked.

"I'm terrified to tell people what Will did. I am also scared that maybe they'd take his side because of what he said to me."

"Will was a jerk. I thought he wasn't good for you," Regan replied.

Marie looked over at her friend. "What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't say anything because you were happy. I didn't want you to be mad at me. Besides… what Will said about you is so not true."

Connie nodded her head. "She's right. You know it, we all know it."

Marie smiled at both of her friends. "So what did you two do tonight?"

"We went to the movies."

**vvv**

A few days later, all three girl's were grocery shopping. They were walking around when they noticed a guy they knew.

"Rizzo, what are you doing here?" Marie asked coming up behind him.

Rizzo jumped a little and turned around. "I decided to cook dinner for all the guys," he explained to them after saying hi.

"What is on the special menu at Rizzo's restaurant?" Connie joked.

"Pasta," he simply replied. "I make a mean sauce. I'm making it tomorrow."

"We'll be able to have it, too, right?" Marie asked.

"Duh, I was expecting you guys," Rizzo said.

Marie rolled her eyes at him in fun banter before she gave him a hug. "Do you want me to make anything?"

"Well, I was just going to make this," Rizzo replied.

"I'll make dessert." She turned around after they said bye, but didn't miss the look Rizzo threw at Regan. She smiled at the thought of him having a crush. _They would make a cute couple_, she thought. "Regan… are you interested in any of the guys?" she asked when they were out of Rizzo's sight.

Regan looked up after putting a carton of milk in the basket. "Ah… there's OC."

"OC? Really?" Connie asked intrigued.

Regan shrugged. "That guy is just… so hot."

Marie grabbed a dozen eggs. "What do you think of Rizzo?"

"He's sweet," Regan simply answered, "but have you seen Jack?" Regan started fanning herself with her shirt. "I want to run into the locker room when they're showering and…"

"Ok… got a horny girl over here," Marie muttered. "Have you said anything to him?"

"No. We've flirted in passing," Regan replied. "I know what you're going to say. He's not worth it because all he probably wants is to get laid."

Marie looked at Connie. "I wasn't going to say that. In the beginning, Jack and I didn't get off on the right foot. Now I've only talked to him a couple of times and I'm starting to like him."

"So?"

Marie sighed. "Have you noticed Rizzo giving you looks?"

Regan put another item into the basket before answering. "Yeah, but I don't think of him like that."

"The poor guy can't get a break," Connie whispered.

Regan raised an eyebrow at the comment. "If he says anything… I'll tell him in a nice way that I don't think of him that way. I don't want his feelings hurt."

Marie nodded and realized that no matter what, Regan was going to do what she wanted to do. She couldn't force her friend to do something that she thought was the right thing to do.

**vvv**

The next night, everybody crowded into Rizzo's dorm room. They ate the pasta, played Atari, played cards, and they talked. Marie found herself in a conversation about Star Wars. The topic was basically theories of what was to come in Empire Strikes Back.

"Darth Vader is going to get his revenge on Luke, Han, Chewie, Leia, and the rebellion for what they did to the Death Star," Mark said to Mike Ramsey, Marie, Ken Morrow, and Silk. "He will capture them and of course torture them."

"I think Leia gets kidnapped again by Darth Vader. Luke and Han go get her, but Luke gets into a battle with Vader," she told the guys.

Silk looked over at her. "Then what?"

Without having a gut feeling, but just making a comment, she said, "Maybe… just maybe Darth Vader is Luke's father."

Mike replied, "That would be interesting."

Mark said, "That would make it totally different. Think about it. It puts a whole new spin on the series."

"So… Marie, who do you think Leia will end up with, Luke or Han?"

Marie took a bite of her pasta. 'Well…Harrison Ford is hot, so Han."

"What about that good luck kiss?" Morrow asked.

"It was just for luck," Marie replied. "Doesn't mean anything."

Silk said, "I read in a magazine that they're introducing a new character. It's a puppet, run by Frank Oz."

Marie chuckled. "It's Miss Piggy." The guys snickered at her comment.

"Marie, how's the pasta?" Rizzo asked coming up.

"Excellent. The meatballs are awesome," Marie told him. He asked the other guys before leaving, but when they told Rizzo they heckled him.

The guys decided to play their own card game, so Marie went and talked to Rob, Connie, Buzz, Regan, and Jimmy. Marie stayed with them for an hour, before leaving to use the bathroom. When she came back into the room, Rob and Connie had left, Regan was talking to Jack, Buzz and Jimmy had joined the card game. She saw another pack of cards, so she started to play solitaire.

"Are you winning?" Silk asked sitting down next to her.

Marie smirked at him. "Yeah, of course. Do you want to play war?"

Silk agreed and the two started to play the game. When it seemed like Silk was going to loose, Marie started getting more cards. During the game, they had actually a tie within the cards, and after flipping the tie breaker card over they laughed. It was another tie between their cards.

"That has never happened to me before," Marie said.

"Me, too," Silk said. "That's crazy."

They played for another twenty minutes before they decided to quit. They hung out with each other before everybody decided to call it a night.

**vvv**

A few nights later, Marie was sitting in her kitchen eating dinner when the phone rang. "Hello," she said into the receiver when she answered. "Hey mom… God forbid I didn't tell you… look who I date doesn't matter… I don't care that Mrs. Albertson told you… I don't know when you'll meet him…"

Connie came into the kitchen and was amused by Marie's half of the conversation. She has met the Harris' and to be honest she didn't see anything wrong with them. They did care for their daughter's well being. Marie just thinks it's annoying as hell. She wants her independence.

After Marie hung up, she told Connie about how her mom was mad at her for not telling her that she was dating one of the country club's popular wives sons. She couldn't eat her meal anymore so she left the apartment and headed over to Simon's place. He was surprised that she was there, and after letting her in, listened to her problem with her parents.

"Maybe they do care because they worry about you."

"If they cared about me… then why aren't they happy for me? I swear… what they want for me is to be married to someone from the club and be a housewife where I am not happy. I can't live like that. I want to have a career where I am making my own kind of money."

"That's one of the things that I like about you. Your independence."

Marie smiled at him and snuggled closer to him. They stayed like that for a while before she left. She seriously needed to sit down with her parents and ask them why they're like the way they are with her. Maybe that would help her better understand.


	8. 20 Questions

**Chapter 8 - Twenty Questions**

"Have you ever thrown up after riding a ride at a carnival?" Marie asked Silk. They were hanging out at her apartment and Marie started asking him twenty questions, just for fun.

"No."

"Have you ever… skinny dipped?"

Silk shook his head. "Last one."

"Have you ever stolen twenty dollars from your parents?" Marie enquired.

"No."

"Not even a quarter?"

"No," Silk stated. "Have you ever thrown up after riding a carnival ride?"

Marie nodded. "The Matterhorn. I was thirteen and I had a hot dog before I went on. It didn't settle well."

"Have you ever… dated someone to make the guy you really liked jealous?"

Marie nodded her head. "My first boyfriend. I thought if I went out with him, Simon would notice. He'd be so jealous that he would have to break up with his girlfriend. Eventually, I started liking the guy I was dating and we stayed together until he became a jerk."

"I thought you broke up because you wouldn't sleep with him?" Silk asked.

"Yeah. He was being a jerk about it."

Silk smiled. "Have you ever stolen money from your parents?"

"No."

"Have you ever… skinny dipped?"

"No," Marie replied.

"Did you go see Grease the first weekend it came out? Do you know any of the songs by heart?" Silk asked after a minute of thinking up a question.

"I guess that makes two questions," Marie mumbled. "John Travolta, man. What do you think? And yeah I do."

Silk took a drink of his pop. "Did you actually go see Star Wars?"

Marie smiled as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I went with Josh. He talked about it non stop. I promised him that the next time he went I would go with him."

"What is your favorite Queen song?"

"Somebody to Love."

"Have you ever met a famous person?"

"No."

"Who did you want to marry?"

"David Cassidy."

"Of course," Silk muttered. Marie playfully hit him and he pretended that it hurt. "Since you saw Star Wars, have you read Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit?"

Marie replied, "No. Are they good?"

"Great story," Silk said, "a great adventure."

"Maybe someday I will."

"Can you quote Plato?"

"No. Can you?"

"No. I couldn't think of anything."

Marie chuckled. "Can you quote a scene from Star Wars?"

Silk nodded. "But this is about you now."

Marie smirked. "I'm sorry."

"Who was your first?"

"As in who was my first sexual experience?" Marie questioned. Silk nodded. "Um… my second boyfriend."

Silk took a few minutes to think of another question. "Do you believe in fate?"

Marie bit her lip before answering. "Yes. I believe everything happens for a reason. If I had actually decided to go to a different college, I wouldn't be experiencing the stuff in my life right now. I wouldn't have a best friend who I care so much for, a team full of players that I also care about, a job I love." Marie shrugged. "A friendship that's new that I am grateful for."

Silk smiled. "Do you think the team will be ready to play against the elite teams in the Olympics?"

Marie nodded. "I'm impressed where the team is right now. At first I thought it wasn't going to work because of Rob and Jack. Now they're slowly becoming friends and the guys are playing like a team."

Silk asked, "Who's better Gonzo or Grover?"

Marie gave him a funny look. "Grover," she slowly answered.

Silk laughed at the look on her face. "I couldn't think of a good question."

Marie muttered. "It's more like Big Bird actually."

"Babysitter?"

'Yeah. You?"

"Little cousins."

Marie nodded. "Cookie Monster or Animal?"

"Cookie Monster," Silk answered before taking a drink of his pop. "Have you ever… told someone else's secret that they didn't want anybody to know about?"

Marie smirked. "Do you have one?"

"No."

"Dave… I can truly say no. I'm not that vindictive," Marie responded. "But there was a time I wanted to. I'm not mentioning when and who."

"Favorite Kurt Russell movie?"

Marie took a minute to think of all his Disney movies. "Now You See Him, Now You Don't."

"Have you ever gotten caught doing anything illegal?"

"No."

Silk racked his brain for the last question he could think of. "Um… have you ever broken your arm?"

"No," Marie replied smiling.

"How do you spell top?" Silk asked.

"T.O.P"

"What do you do at a green light?"

"Stop," Marie answered. She realized what she said. "Oh damn it." She laughed with him. "Did you hear about what they found when they opened Beethoven's coffin?"

"What?"

"A sheet music and a pen."

"Really?"

"Yeah he was d-composing," Marie said. Silk laughed when he got it and shook his head.

"A man walks into a bar."

"And."

"He says, 'ouch'."

"That was corny," Marie replied.

"Yeah, I know," Silk remarked. Marie laughed at the way he said it. "A horse walks into bar and the bartender says, 'what's with the long face?'"

Marie smiled at that one. For the rest of the night, they kept on joking around and having a blast.

**vvv**

Marie and Simon were out on a date sitting at a table at a nice restaurant. They had just finished eating and were now waiting for dessert. Marie was laughing at something Simon said when she looked over at the side and her laughter died down. Jessica and Will were across the room, and they were acting all lovey dovey. Simon saw the look on Marie's face and followed her stare.

"Will and Jessica," she meekly told him. "I haven't see them since that one night."

Simon reached across the table and took one of her hands. "Forget about them. They're not worth your time thinking about them. Caring what they think."

"I could care less about them because I'm with you," Marie replied smiling. Their dessert came and they took their time with it. They sat there after, just talking. Marie went to the restroom while Simon paid for their dinner. After she left the stall, she was washing her hands when another occupant came out. Marie looked up and her eyes widened for a second.

"Marie… how are you?" Jessica asked quietly when she walked up.

Marie turned off the faucet and wiped her hands dry. She didn't know what she was going to say or do. "I hope you're good," she finally said.

Jessica smiled weakly. "I am."

Marie stood there staring at Jessica. She seriously didn't know what to say. They pretty much attacked each other when everything went down, what was left to say? Marie waved to her and left the restroom. She was only out the door when she heard the voice that she didn't want to hear.

"Marie… does he know how much of a bitch you really are?" Will asked.

Marie sighed and slowly turned around. "Fuck you," was all she said.

Will smiled. "I hope he realizes…"

"I hope you're going to say is what a great woman I have," Simon said coming up.

Marie smiled at Simon. "Look… Will who I date is none of your damn business. You're the one who ended it because you were an asshole."

Jessica exited the restroom and stopped short. "Will, let's go. There's no need for a show for the other patrons." Jessica pulled him away.

Marie silently thanked her when they were leaving. She really didn't want a big scene. Marie looked at Simon and gave him a small kiss before they headed out. Marie knew that they weren't worth it and she will never devote a thought to them ever again. She had what she wanted and she was falling hard. She liked that feeling. She was happy.


	9. Norway

** Chapter 9 - Norway  
**

Marie entered O'Malley's with Simon. She looked around the room and when she saw the group, she led the way over there. She introduced everybody to Simon and Simon to everybody. They were there to celebrate Buzz's 25th, Mark and Mark Wells' 22nd birthdays. Since the team was going to be gone in a week to play some European teams, they decided to have a big celebration.

Marie, Connie, and Regan decided to head over only to the Norway game, because since school was starting for them, they couldn't possibly skip school for about two weeks to follow the team around. They wanted to show their support for them, and they figured if they could go to one game then the guys would know they were rooting for them anywhere other than practices. They wanted to see them in action against other teams for the first time. When Marie mentioned this to her parents, they were concerned about school. Marie only had four more classes to go before she graduated. She reminded them this and if she had to, she'd work extra hard for that one class that she was going to miss anyway. They weren't going to change her mind about going.

Simon talked the night away when he wasn't dancing with Marie, with some of the guys. They did think he was a great guy and told Marie that, which she was extremely grateful over the news because it meant a lot to her. As the night went on, the guys started to split up to talk to a couple of girl's that caught their eye. Marie was sitting with Simon, Mark, Rizzo, Jack, and Silk when Mark said that he didn't believe that Dave Christian was dancing with a beautiful girl that everybody noticed. Marie had started to take a drink of her beer, but she spit it out when she heard Jack say that it looked liked the blind squirrel found her nut. The guys looked over at her and laughed.

Marie was shocked at the comment because she thought Regan and Jack had something going on. When she looked over at Regan, where she was sitting at the bar talking to some guy, she realized that maybe her friend wasn't interested anymore. Marie was concerned about the whole situation because it dealt her friend and two guys who are really good friends. If something happened then the team would also be suffering from the situation that would cause trouble for both guys. It wouldn't be good.

Marie not only danced the night away with Simon, she danced with Rizzo, Silk, Jack, and a few other guys. When she had a few moments to catch her breath she talked to Connie and Regan. She didn't bring up the Jack thing because she really didn't care about it at the moment. She was enjoying the party. When the night ended, she left with Simon.

**vvv**

Marie clapped with the rest of the crowd when the buzzer sounded ending the Norway vs. USA game. The team tied with the Norwegians and from what she could see now from her seat, Coach Brooks wasn't trilled with how his team played. Connie, Regan, and her stood up with the crowd and started to head out. Marie looked back at the ice and saw Coach Brooks point to the end ice. She stopped both girls and they watched as the guys started doing the red line, blue line drills.

"Think you can win on talent alone? Gentlemen, you don't have enough talent to win on talent alone. Again."

"Oh my God," Marie said shocked. She was surprised that Coach Brooks said that.

"And if you think you can come in here and play the Norwegian National Team and tie them and then go to the Olympics and win… you got another thing coming."

The team did the drill again and all three girls looked at one another. Marie was lost for words. They sat down, they weren't going anywhere.

"You better think about something else, each and every one of you. When you pull on that jersey, you represent yourself and your teammates and the name on the front is a hell a lot more important than the one on the back! Get that through your head! Again!"

Marie cringed at that thought. Coach Brooks didn't think they played like Gold Medal finalists. They still played like college students. If this was the way he felt than they deserved to do this drill. They did it for another eight times before Doc went out onto the ice because the rink manager wanted to get his job done.

"You keep playing this way, you won't beat anybody who's even good, let alone great. You want to make this team, then you better start playing at a level that's gonna force me to keep you here. Again!"

Connie was concerned about her boyfriend, Regan and Marie was concerned about everybody. They thought it was nuts when they kept on going when the lights went out. Marie thought a couple times was ok, but now it was crazy.

"This is cannot be a team of common men… because common men go nowhere. You have to be uncommon. Again."

"Herb this has gone on long enough!" Doc voiced his opinion.

"Everybody on that line."

Marie wanted to do something. One of the guys threw up and the rest were bent over trying to catch their breath. She wanted to yell at Herb Brooks and tell him that he was being a selfish asshole.

"Mike Eruzione! Winthrop, Massachusetts!" Rizzo called out.

Marie, Regan, and Connie caught their breath and were waiting to see what he was going to say. They let it out slowly when they heard his answer to Herb Brooks' who do you play for question.

"The United States of America."

When Coach Brooks left the ice and they saw Doc and Craig Patrick help the players, they decided right away that they were going to help. They didn't care if they weren't apart of the organization, or the rink, they were going to help. They decided to get onto the ice by hopping over the board behind the bench because it didn't have a partition there. Connie went straight to Rob, while Regan and Marie helped whoever they reached first. After helping the guys into the locker room, they stayed outside to wait for them.

Marie's attitude about the whole situation was half mad at the guys and half mad at Coach Brooks. She wondered what made him go off like that other than tying and possibly not playing their best. He did say Verchota had a hot date. She looked at her watch, but sighed because she forgot she still had it on Minnesota time. "Wonder what the mood in there is like?"

"Probably tranquil," Regan replied quietly.

A few more minutes passed and the girl's were getting a little restless. Their heads shot up toward the locker room door when it opened for the first time. Dave Christian waved to the girl's before heading off. The next person was Mark. He came over and got a hug from each of the girls. When Rizzo and Rob came out they stood in the hallway just trying to relax before heading back to the hotel.

"Did you guys learn your lesson!" Marie huffed.

Rizzo was taken aback by Marie's attitude. "Marie…"

"I just hope you guys realize you aren't playing in college," Marie scowled. "What made Herb go off like that?"

"Some of the guys weren't paying attention," Rob answered back in the same manner that she was using. "They were checking out the crowd. They weren't focused on the game."

Marie shook her head. "And they want to go pro! Do you think if you played for… oh I don't know… Scotty Bowman, he's going to be easy on you?"

"Look they learned their lesson… we all did!" Rob responded back. "Why are you being like this?"

Marie sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm angry at Herb, I'm angry at the team, I'm angry at myself. I guess I wasn't really paying extra attention to you guys because I ended up enjoying watching you guys play than being more of a critic."

"I'm glad you're enjoying the game, the practices," Rizzo said. "But Marie… do not beat yourself over the fact that you have to pay more attention to every little thing. Just be a fan."

Marie stayed quiet. She was going to be angry for awhile. "I'll be outside, trying to cool down." She left real fast and when she got outside, she paced back and forth. When she turned around to go back the other way, she jumped. She seriously wasn't expecting to see Silk.

"You ok?" he asked.

Marie nodded. "Trying to cool down. I just went off on Rob and Rizzo."

"We all heard you," he told her. "I agree with you. If we want to be pro's we gotta act like it."

Marie sighed. "I just…"

Silk walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Marie… seriously we deserved it. It was a wake up call."

Marie sighed again and looked down at the ground. When she looked back up, she smiled but it wasn't her signature smile. She still had a little frustration in her. "As long as you guys realized it."

Silk let go and put an arm around her shoulders. He walked back with her to the bus area and she smiled a little at Rob and Rizzo. Rizzo gave her a hug and Rob tried to resist, but he did, too. They said bye and the girls said they would be waiting for their calls in the next few days as they played their way in Europe.

**vvv**

A week and a half later, Marie made plans to spend an entire day with Simon. He told her that he'd make the plans for them. She found herself that morning, riding in his car, headed to his cabin at a lake. When they got there, he explained what he had planned out. Marie had said once that she wanted to learn how to fish, so he brought them there to do just that. Plus, after they fished he'd make a romantic dinner for them.

"Are we keeping or releasing the fish?" Marie asked after Simon explained the procedure of what to do with the hook.

"I was hoping if we caught at least one, that would be our dinner," Simon told her.

They stood on the sandy beach as they kept reeling the line back in and releasing it back into the water. Marie's fishing pole bounced and tugged a little while later. "I got something!"

Simon told her, "Reel it in."

Marie reeled the line in and Simon took a hold of the fish. He told her the exact details of how to take the hook out of the fish's mouth. After they put the fish in a cooler he brought out. He turned to her and gave her a way to go kiss. They kept fishing for another hour, talking as they stood there.

Marie reeled her line in and fastened the hook securely against the pole and set it against a tree that was nearby. "That was awesome. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We still got dinner," he said.

Marie smiled and as he put his stuff away, she waded into the water until her ankles were submerged. She was just staring into the wilderness and listening to the sounds when Simon's arms went around her. She jumped a little, but relaxed into him.

"Peaceful, isn't it?"

Marie nodded. They stayed there for a few minutes before they decided it was time to start dinner. When she put her shoes on, she held onto Simon. When she looked over at him, he leaned forward and started to kiss her. They didn't pull away until a few minutes later.

"I love you," she blurted out. When she realized what she said, her eyes widened.

Simon was quiet. She didn't know what he was thinking. Finally he smiled. "I love you, too."

Marie let out her breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She smiled back at him and kissed him again. "Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course," she whispered.

Marie and Simon stumbled into the bedroom a few minutes later and for the very first time they shared their love.


	10. Mr Jones

**Chapter 10 - Mr. Jones**

"Happy Birthday to you!" Everybody shouted at Rizzo.

It was his 25th birthday and he decided that he didn't want to hang out at the bar that night. He chose to have a Halloween movie marathon party instead. Since Halloween was coming up in six days and the team was going to be out of town, he thought it would be perfect. Marie wasn't to keen on horror movies and when she learned that's what they were going to do for the night, she tried to get out of it. The guys wouldn't take no an answer from her, they demanded that she stay. She's been dreading the rest of the night.

Since her romantic day with Simon at his cabin a month before, Marie has been busy with school, work, and life. Simon is usually in Michigan working on the store, so when they're together they try not to rush their time together. She's been hanging out with the guys constantly when they aren't playing a game on their hectic schedule. One of her other friends got married two weeks before. She's been working her butt off.

The first movie that the group decided to watch was Alien. She heard Josh talk about it and it made her cringe. She couldn't believe she was now sitting in a dark room, watching it. She had talked to Silk about it and he told her that she can sit next to him and if she got scared she can use his shoulder. During a scene where Ripley was up against a wall because the Alien was in front of her, Marie's hand latched onto his arm when the other head came out of the Alien's mouth. She didn't noticed how hard she was holding onto him until he leaned over and said something.

"What?" she whispered looking at him.

"My arm, there's no blood in it," he whispered back. He chuckled a little.

Marie looked down where her hand laid and quickly let go. She looked up at him and sheepishly smiled. "Sorry."

Silk smiled back at her before his attention went back to the movie.

At that moment, Marie suddenly realized how cute Dave Silk was. His smile was brilliantly stunning. His dimples made it stand out more. When he smiles, his eyes light up. She wasn't shocked that she thought that, she was just surprised that she didn't really notice before. He must have realized that she was staring at him, because he turned his gaze toward her. He gave her a questioning glance before she smiled and went back to watching the movie. _Whoever he marries, she'll be one lucky girl, _she thought before she fully resumed her attention to the screen.

**vvv**

The next day, Marie and Silk had made plans to hang out. They decided to head to a skating rink. It was busy, but it wasn't full of people. They talked as they skated around the rink. She had told him once that she figure skated for a few years when she was much younger, so he asked to see if she can do some moves. He clapped when she finished and she curtsied.

"I almost forgot. You said that you would love to see Josh play in a game, once. Well, the day after you get back from the road, he's playing. Would you like to go?" Marie asked when she skated up to him.

Silk nodded. "I wanna see how good he is."

Marie smiled and gave him a hug. "Because I already told him I'd be there with you."

"Really?"

"I talk to him once a week, you know that. I keep mentioning the team to him. I told him about how you were interested in going to game."

"Ok," he said before he started to skate again. He turned back toward her and asked, "Are you coming?"

Marie nodded and was thrilled he wasn't mad that she went behind his back before she really did ask him personally. Otherwise, she didn't know what kind of argument she would be in with him.

**vvv**

Marie and Silk entered the Edina Skating Center and headed into the arena the game was stated to be playing in. They were walking and talking at the same time, so Marie didn't notice her parents until they called out her name. Marie looked over, led Silk toward them and introduced everybody. Silk and her dad started talking and her mom turned to her.

"Where's Simon?" she asked.

Marie replied, "In Michigan."

Abigail Harris' smile wavered a little. "It's a shame he couldn't make it."

"Yeah, it is," Marie said annoyed. She couldn't believe her mom was going to be like this of all places. "Don't worry about it."

"I know. I just wanted to meet him."

"Maybe Thanksgiving," Marie said to her.

The game got started shortly after. Marie and Silk took a seat a few feet down from her parents. The game was action packed. Josh had scored a hat trick for his team and Silk was impressed with his stick handling, the way he skated, the way he handled himself out there. He shouted for the team, cheered with the crowd, totally getting into it. Marie laughed and Silk looked at her.

"You're so cute. I didn't think you'd be really into it," she told him. "Totally awesome."

Silk shoved her shoulder with his. "These guys are great. Josh is talented."

Marie smiled and lifted her hand to his back and patted it. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I wanna come to a game again," Silk told her.

Marie smiled again and she agreed to take him to another game in the future. They went back to watching the game, but kept talking and having a good time. During that time, they didn't notice someone watching them. Abigail Harris was interested in them more than what was happening out onto the ice. She was curious about their friendship.

After the game, all four waited outside the locker room for Josh. John Harris was certainly enjoying talking to Silk. Marie never really saw him engage conversations with her boyfriends when she brought them home. He was really enjoying Silk's company. When Josh came out, she introduced her brother to her best friend. She was even more surprised by their conversation. This was exactly what she wanted. She was happy.

"We gotta go," Marie interrupted them ten minutes later. "Or I'll be late for work."

Mrs. Harris sighed. "That bar."

"Mom…" Marie sternly scowled.

Mr. Harris replied, "Have a good time. Be careful."

Marie nodded at her dad and she started to walk out with Silk. She heard her dad scowl at her mom, but Silk only noticed her name.

"Your mom's name is Abigail?"

"Yes. Why?"

Silk smiled. "You're not going to believe this, it's my mom's name as well."

Marie chuckled. "No way."

Silk nodded and they laughed together. "It surely is a small world."

"It is," she responded as they got into her car.

**vvv**

Marie was sitting in her living room studying for one of her classes when the phone rang. She got up and answered it before Connie did. "Hello."

"Hey," Simon said.

"Hello… are you back?" Marie asked.

Simon quietly said, "Yes."

Marie heard more emotion in that answer. "Are you ok?"

"No… we have to talk," he replied. "It's really important. Can you meet me at the bar in forty-five minutes?"

"Sure," Marie answered. "I'll get a booth."

Simon said bye and they hung up. Marie slowly placed the receiver back down.

"What happened?" Connie asked.


	11. My Happy Ending

**Chapter 11 - My Happy Ending**

"Simon said he had something to tell you?" Connie asked Marie after she told her what he said. "And that it was important."

"Yeah. He didn't want to talk over the phone about it."

"How did he sound?"

Marie shrugged. "It was more like apprehension."

Connie nodded. "Ok… maybe he's being transferred to Michigan because he's been working on that store."

Marie nodded when she heard that theory. "And he's scared that I won't take the news very well."

"I'm sure it's nothing bad."

"Right," Marie said. She sighed and realized that the best thing to do is not panic._ He loves you and is concerned about the move, that's all_, she told herself. "I think I'll go over there early. We're going to the bar to talk. Is that a good sign?"

Connie replied, "It might be."

"Ok," Marie sighed. She got her jacket, her purse, and her keys. "Time to go." Marie kept sighing about the fact that she didn't know what he wanted to talk about. She kept telling herself that it's all right and she wasn't nervous, but when she got there and sat at a booth, she kept ripping napkins into pieces.

"Are you all right?" Lauren, a waitress she knew, asked when she put Marie's drink in front of her.

"Simon wants to talk to me. I'm not sure about what. Maybe it's about him having to transfer to Michigan to manage that store," Marie told her. "I don't know."

"I'm sure everything's fine," Lauren assured her. "Don't worry."

Marie smiled and took a sip of her coke. "Hi," she greeted Simon fifteen minutes later. "Is everything ok? Are you being transferred to Michigan?"

Simon sat down on the other side of the booth and faintly smiled. "We need to talk."

Marie took one of his hands and asked, "What about?"

Simon looked down at the table and sighed. "I should have done this at your apartment."

Marie's eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Why?"

"Marie… I didn't tell you the complete truth about Sara and me," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked quietly.

"We're engaged."

Marie let go of his hand like it burnt her. Simon closed his eyes because of the hurt, confused look on her face. "What?"

"We had gotten engaged on Valentine's day. When we met at the wedding, we were taking a break. She was the one who suggested that we should do it because she wasn't sure if she was ready. We've been together since high school and we never dated anyone else. We were… are… each other's firsts for everything. The break, I guess, was to see if we were happy. Turns out we are."

Marie felt like she was punched in the face. When she saw Jessica and Will together, she swore someone ripped her heart out. This wasn't the same pain, but it still really hurt. She was confused and pissed at the same time. Was this the truth? Were Sara and him together all this time and was he stringing her along? "What was I to you?" Marie quietly asked. "Some chick to keep you warm at night as you waited for Sara? Some secret affair?"

"No, absolutely not!" Simon exclaimed. "I never expected to meet someone like you. I do love you."

"Simon, when I said I loved you, I meant it!" Marie yelled.

"I did, too."

"No… I don't believe that! If you did you wouldn't be telling me any of this!"

"All I can say is I'm sorry," Simon said. "I thought you deserved the truth. I am only human."

Marie yelled, "BULLSHIT! I told you what happened with Will! I bet you weren't even sorry for me! I bet you laughed because you were doing the exact same thing to Sara!"

"We were on a break," Simon told her.

"When did you two talk and get back together?"

"Last week. I'm sorry to say this, but my feelings lie with Sara. They always have. I've thought about you so many times this week, but in truth I can't imagine us twenty years from now, married with kids."

"Was it me?"

"No. You are everything a guy wants. I just… my feelings are for Sara. I will never forget you. Please don't blame yourself and beat yourself up over this. It's me. I just have to go with my true feelings."

Marie stayed quiet for a few seconds. "You know that's funny. If I'm everything a guy wants, than how come I can't find the guy? A guy who appreciates me for me?"

"One day you will. Maybe you already have," he quietly said.

"I feel so dirty. I feel like you just used me," Marie stated. "I feel like a slut."

"You aren't."

"You could have just told me you were moving to Michigan because of the store! Then after a certain time we could have split because of the long distance!" she cried out.

"You deserved the truth, Marie."

"You know what? I never want to see or hear from you ever again! Why don't you go home to your fiancé and tell her how much of an asshole you are!" she screamed as she got up. She picked up her coke and in her rage, she splashed him with it.

Marie didn't see any of the customers shocked looks. Didn't stop when Jannie, Buzz, Bah, Jimmy, Ralph, Pav, Baker, and Jack called her name when she passed them at the front door. She was so angry that later she'll wonder how she got home safe. She parked the car, got out, stormed into her building, and slammed the apartment door so hard that the picture on the wall violently shook. Connie and Rob came out of the kitchen and were scared of the look on Marie's face. Marie threw her purse and keys across the room.

"Shit… what happened?" Rob asked.

"He went back to Sara. They're engaged!"

"What!" Connie asked shocked. "When did this happen?"

"Valentine's Day," Marie miffed.

"You mean he was cheating on Sara with you?" Rob asked. He turned to Connie. "I told you I didn't like him."

Connie put a hand in her hair and said, "Rob, you have my permission to go kick his ass."

Marie yelled. "No! He wasn't cheating on Sara. He said they took a break to see f they were happy!"

"That is even worse. He used you. He lied to you," Rob told her. "He played with your emotions."

After a minute Marie said, "I've decided I'm becoming a nun!"

"Why?"

"Maybe then all these assholes won't find me. I'm a magnet for assholes!"

"No you're not," Rob remarked.

"Oh yeah! Well, my first boyfriend dumped me because he was being an ass about me not sleeping with him! Justin was the one who played with my emotions and mentally abused me! Will cheats on me with Jessica! Simon…"

"Wait, Will and Jessica?" Rob asked confused. "How come I'm finding this out now?"

Connie gave him a look saying not now. "Marie… I want you to calm down."

Marie kept on swearing her head off and telling herself that she was an idiot. She kept pacing back and forth.

"Look if you don't calm down, I'm going to slap you!" Connie exclaimed.

Marie looked over at her best friend and gave her a look.

"You need to calm down. Breathe in slowly, breathe out slowly. Everything is going to be fine," Connie told her. "You'll get through this."

"Funny you should say that."

"Why?"

"My life is over. What am I going to do? Why do I always find these guys?"

"Maybe you have found the right ones. They just end up not realizing that they have the most beautiful, funny, good hearted woman in front of them," Connie replied.

"I'm going to my room," Marie replied.

Connie grabbed Marie's arm to stop her, but she only flinched when Marie pulled out and stormed off to her room. Connie put a hand over her mouth and turned to Rob. She saw in his eyes that he had the same fear and concern for their best friend.

"She'll be fine. She needs time to be by herself. Then she'll show Simon that he was an ass," Rob assured her. "She might go back to being a sarcastic, wise ass, but still she'll be fine."

Connie sighed. "What if she gets depressed like last time?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Will and Jessica?"

"What would you have done?"

"Killed him."

"And that is why I didn't tell you."

Rob meekly smiled. "Marie is a hard ass. If she moved on from that, she'll move on from this. Besides she had a team full of guys willing to do anything for her. They won't let her be depressed."

"I guess," Connie whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You might have noticed that I didn't have Simon in the story a lot. Maybe one day I will. I just thought he really wasn't important. 


	12. Last Resort

**Chapter 12 - Last Resort**

Connie opened the apartment door for Rob, Silk, and Rizzo. It's been three days since the break up and Marie was depressed. For the last few days, the guys were in another state playing an away game, and they've been really concerned about her. After the game last night, Rob had called Connie and she told him that Marie sort of locked herself in her room. Regan and her tried everything, but they couldn't get her out of bed. Connie told Rob and he told her he'd be over there after they landed.

Rizzo was the first to say it when they came to her door and they could hear sad music coming from inside. "She's listening to the Doors." 

Silk went for the door knob and was surprised that it was easy to turn. Marie's comforter was covering her head up and there was no light in the room. He walked over and grabbed it.

"What the hell?" Marie moaned.

Rob sighed at the sight of her. She was in her PJ's, her hair was a mess, and she looked like she's been crying. "Get your ass up."

Marie leaned up on her elbows and stared at all four of them. "No. Leave me alone."

"Marie… you need to get up. You need to let us take you to the bar to get you drunk," Rizzo told her.

Marie went to grab the comforter again, but Rob stopped her. "Come on. I want to be alone."

"Don't make me grab you, lift you over my shoulder, and throw you into the shower. You are going to get up so we can get you drunk," Rob said to her forcefully. "You need to yell out your frustrations and we're going to be the ones you yell it to."

Marie sighed. "What's there to talk about? Simon dumped me. I was an idiot to fall for his act."

Silk asked, "Do you really think it was an act?"

Marie nodded. "I'm a fuckin' moron. It was too good to be true." She grabbed her comforter again and this time covered herself.

Silk looked at Rob who looked at Rizzo. Rob was the one to pull the covers off of her, Rizzo grabbed her arm and lifted her, and Silk was the one to head to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Marie screamed to let her go, but she screamed even louder when the water hit her back for the first time.

"Now as much as I would love to see you naked, you are going to take a quick shower and get dressed so we can take you to the bar," Rizzo told her.

Marie gave him a look before splashing his face with water.

"Hey!" Rob shouted at her.

Marie rolled her eyes at him and closed the curtain. She made sure that they were gone before she took her wet clothes off. The next ten minutes, she showered, and then got dressed in sweats. When they got to O'Malley's she wasn't surprised that the other guys were waiting for them. Someone handed her a shot and she automatically drank it.

"Hey Marie," Jack began to say, "I would be happy to be your rebound guy."

Marie smiled a little at him and lightly tapped his cheek. "Thanks for the offer. I'll think about it."

Buzz, Pav, and Bah laughed at the look on Jack's face. Jack had planned to say it just for fun. He didn't think she'd take him seriously. She never took anything he said seriously. "Well… ok then."

Silk, Rizzo, and Rob led her to a booth. Silk went to the bar and ordered their drinks for them. Once he got back, Marie started to drink her alcoholic beverage.

"Spill," Rob blurted out after only a few seconds of silence. Marie didn't talk right away.

"I've been in love once," Rizzo said. "I know how it feels. That feeling like you're never going to live again without talking to them…"

"No, that's not it," Marie quietly responded.

The guys gave her a quizzical glance.

"I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. There is difference between love and being in love, you know," Marie told them. "Love is… kind and gentle. In love is the same thing, but where you just want to be with them all the time, where you can't sleep without them, can't live without them, you need to talk to them every minute of the day."

"We understand that, but you seriously weren't in love with Simon?" Rizzo asked.

"No."

"Then why are you hiding yourself from the world?" Silk asked.

Marie bit her lip before answering. "After high school, the crush ended. I never thought I'd see him again. I thought back to it and I always laughed at myself. I couldn't believe I wasted all that time on someone. I wasn't expecting to ever see him again."

"You were thrilled when he asked for your phone number," Rob pointed out.

"I was when we exchanged numbers and yeah I was being a coward to call him. Have you ever liked someone that didn't give you the time and day and then they notice you and you just can't believe it? That happened to me. Only it was a few years to short. I just wanted to be happy again. To go out on a date. I never expected to slowly fall for him, not after what happened with Will."

"By the way, you know if I had found out, he'd be in a coma right now," Rob told her.

Marie looked at Rob and smiled. "I would have appreciated it at the time."

"I can't believe he did that to you," Rizzo said.

"Yeah… well, I guess it happens."

"It does," Silk muttered.

Marie looked at him, but he gave her a look that promised he'd talk to her about it later.

"So anyway… I was slowly falling. He was really sweet. The day we went to the cabin, that day was so awesome. It was really romantic. I blurted out that I loved him. He took a while to process it and I guess he didn't know what to say. I believed him, but I should have seen it coming."

"Nobody ever does," Jack said behind her.

She looked at him and gave him a lopsided smile. "I guess I'm depressed because of that. I'm a moron for believing a guy again."

"What did he say to you?" Rizzo asked.

"That he's still in love with Sara, but he did love me. He just couldn't see us together in twenty years. I asked if it was me, he said no. I'm everything a guy wants. If I am then how come I can't hold on to them or make them happy?"

"Marie, they're the idiots who can't hold onto anything," Rob told her, "especially someone like you."

Mike had come up when she was talking about that. "Christian, Coxie, Philly, Mark, Pav, and a couple of the other guys have talked about how you're their type. When Rob mentioned about what happened with Simon and Will… they wanted to find them and beat the shit out of them. They love you, they… we love your attitude. You're feisty, you're funny, and you have a good heart. You're an awesome friend."

Marie took a drink of the alcohol. "I needed to hear that."

"Promise me that you're not going to be deeply depressed where we have to throw you in the shower again and have to beat you senseless until you get it. Simon isn't worth all this trouble," Rob remarked.

Marie said, "I know, but I've…"

"You were only with him for three months and you said it, you weren't in love with him," Rob pointed out. "Don't beat yourself over this."

Marie started to cry a little because deep down she was confused. She was confused over her emotions. She understood him, but she felt like she drove Simon away. She kept thinking what ifs. Kept thinking back to Justin and how he told her that she wasn't worth it. That was the exact same thing Will said, too. "I'm trying not to beat myself up."

"You're thinking what ifs aren't you?" Rizzo asked putting an arm around her. "Yeah, those never are a good thing. Trust me."

Silk asked, "Do you guys mind of I talk to her alone?" The guys nodded and they headed off to join the others. "Marie, you know how I said I had a girlfriend for a year before we split? Well… we were so in love that we had promised that we'd be forever. We were each others firsts for everything. One night, she called and that's when she told me she fell for someone else. She blamed the distance. I fought over the phone with her saying we can work it out."

Marie gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"The agony to me was bad. I thought so many what ifs. What if I had decided to stop playing hockey and had gone to NYU instead. What if we had stayed in our home town and ended up at the local college. One day I finally decided enough was enough. I went out with OC and we got drunk…"

"That was the practice where you went hung over wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yup. Even though I feel like an idiot for it, it was worth it," he admitted.

Marie chuckled a little. "I bet it was."

"What did Will say to you when you found Jessica and him?"

"He was a bastard when it went down. Jessica was a friend of a friend. We hung out with her, but she mainly did her own thing. I walked in on them."

"Oh man."

Marie nodded. "When he explained it to me, he said I was the one to blame. He never got what he wanted out of me. I never did what he wanted."

"You mean…"

"Some really explicit sex stuff I won't go into right now. He told me I wasn't worth it. That I was too much of a goody goody. He asked me out just to get me in bed. I was a clingy bitch."

"That asshole. Did those other guys say this to you, too?"

"Carter was just a jerk. Justin emotionally abused me. He kept putting things into my head like I wasn't perfect. He kind of said how my parents didn't appreciate me and that no one ever will."

Silk gasped. "There's your problem. You're letting some fuckin' asshole screw with you still. You're letting that interfere with what's going on now. To me you're perfect. I think you underestimate yourself sometimes. Why'd you get this job? Did you want to prove yourself to him?"

"I wanted the job because it seemed fun and I was right. For the first two months I also waitressed, but I love making the drinks more than serving them to customers."

Silk nodded. "For your parents, I think they want what is best for you. Everybody's parents do. When I was talking to your dad he was really nice. He seems concerned about who his daughter is hanging out with. I think you need to sit down and talk to them," Silk told her. "I mean one on one, asking them if they're happy with their life, your brothers, you, their friends."

"I was going to, but now that this happened…"

"I think it would be wise, no matter what," Silk stated. "Most of the time you complain about them, but I see that you want everything to be normal like it use to be before your dad became a big shot lawyer."

"So… how's it going over here?" Regan asked coming up.

Marie looked at Regan and smiled. "I'm ok."

Regan placed a Jack Daniels in front of Marie. "Jack does wonders."

Marie muttered, "I'm going to be sick in the morning."

Regan shrugged. "If it gets you out of bed."

Marie shoved her shoulder and rolled her eyes. For the rest of the night, the group stayed with her to get her cheered up. They made sure she didn't drink too much. When Silk, Rizzo, and Rob took her home that night, Silk was the one that made sure she got in ok. She turned to him before she went in and gave him a hug that lasted a couple of minutes. When they parted, they were so close that Marie could have just leaned in and they would be kissing. However, Marie said bye and went in, not seeing Silk shake his head.

In the morning, Connie was sitting in the living room and waiting to see if Marie was going to be coming out of her room for class. She sighed when she didn't hear the door open, and she got up to leave. "Wait for me." She turned back and was surprised to see Marie dressed. Marie gave Connie a hug and Connie smiled at her best friend. They talked on their way to her car and Marie said she was a little bit better that day.


	13. Bye Bye Bye

**Chapter 13 - Bye Bye Bye**

The guys where at practice when they saw Connie and Marie sit in their usual spot. Coach Brooks tried to quiet them down when they cheered for Marie. They hadn't seen her in two days and they only heard what Rob told them. Marie laughed, but hide her face in embarrassment. Once they quieted down they started practicing again.

After the practice, the girl's waited again like they always do in the lobby. Marie's back was to the locker room door and she didn't see Cox come out with Jimmy. She screamed a little when he picked her up. When he put her down, she turned and smacked his shoulder.

"Ow," he groaned rubbing the spot.

Marie said with a shrug, "You scared the shit out of me. Serves you right."

"I see you're feeling better," Buzz said coming up.

Marie shrugged again. "Yesterday morning when my alarm went off it took me a while to get up. Then I just said to myself that I can't stay in bed for the rest of my life."

"I'm glad to hear that," Rizzo replied behind Buzz. "I was concerned about you."

Marie gave him a hug. "It's nice to be concerned about."

"Hi. Your best friend standing right here," Connie called out, pointing to herself.

Marie smiled. "I'm thrilled with your concern, but when the Will thing went down I only had you, Rob, Regan. I'm pretty sure Frankie, Greta, Jane, Josie, and everybody else."

Rob put his arm around his girlfriend. "She just now has a full team back behind her," Rob said. "And trust me. If anything were to make Regan or you depressed we'd be there to lend support."

Marie went over to one of her many best friends and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Connie simply said, "Well… I knew you appreciated it. I was trying to give you a hard time."

Marie let her go and gave her a smile. "What would I do without you?"

Connie replied, "Be a snob."

Marie chuckled. "Yeah… right."

Silk and Mark finally came out of the locker room and when Marie saw Silk she smiled over at him.

"Silky!" Cox exclaimed. "How come whenever he's around he's the one that gets that beautiful smile?" He turned to Rizzo to ask that.

Marie's face turned a little pink. "Whatever Ralph."

Mark, Jimmy, and Rizzo shared a look. They thought it was interesting that Marie got red from just a simple complement that involved Silk. Everybody went off together, but split when they got to their cars.

**vvv**

"Let's go Rammer!" Bah shouted out when Mike picked up the bowling ball he was using. Marie silently watched as he got a strike, then she watched Buzz get nine pins down on the other lane. She looked over at Rob in her lane and watched him get five pins before getting the spare.

"Here you go," Regan said while handing her a cup of water.

"Thank you," Marie said while taking it. "Did you go to Wisconsin for it?"

Regan nodded. "Yeah, they have the best water."

"What took you so long?" Connie asked sitting down after she went.

Regan just said, "I had to pee."

Marie took a sip before heading up and picking her ball up. She concentrated on the middle arrow and let it go. "Yes!" she yelled out when she got that strike. Jimmy gave her a high five when she passed him when she walked back to the sitting area.

"When was the last time you bowled?" Rob asked after marking the strike down.

Marie simply said, "When I went out with Simon that first night."

Silk patted her back and she gave him a confused look. "I'm fine. Ok… it's been eleven days, but I'm good."

Rizzo came up with a pitcher of beer for his lane and took his turn. He completely botched his first turn by throwing the ball to hard to the left. He swore and went again once his ball came back. Marie, Regan, and Connie cheered him on and when he got the spare he did a small cartwheel in. Everybody laughed at him, but Marie made sure the manager didn't see, otherwise they'd be in trouble.

When Marie's turn came up again, she concentrated and got another strike. She yelled and since Silk was right next to her about to take his turn she jumped up and down in his arms before she went back to the guys and got high fives from them. 'Two in a row! That has never happened to me before!"

"Way to go!"

"That's awesome!"

Marie sat down and watched as Silk got a strike as well. She gave him a double high five and a hug. Some of the guys gave each other a look, but didn't question anything else. Some of them thought that Silk and Marie were cute together and maybe one day they'd do something about it. For the rest of the night they played and had fun.

**vvv**

Marie was doing her duties when the bar started to quiet down again. She headed over to a table to collect some of the empty glasses and right as she got up to the bar, a voice asked her, 'Can I get a scotch?" Marie halted in her steps and turned around. She sighed in disgust when Will came into her view.

"Sorry… I don't serve assholes. You might want to try another bar… in Green Bay," she sarcastically said to him.

Will shook his head. "Did you treat Simon that way?"

Marie's shoulders tensed. "How do you know his name?"

"Regan told Frankie about what happened. She told Jessica," Will replied. "You're pathetic. Couldn't even satisfy his needs could you?" Will walked up to her the rest of the way. "You know you're not worth it. Why do you keep torturing yourself by even dating anybody at all? You're a bitch and always will be."

Marie looked down at the ground. "Go fuck yourself," Marie growled when she looked back up. She was sick of this little act he was trying to pull. "Just because I told you what Justin said to me, doesn't mean you get to do it. Stop harassing me. You're the one that ended it badly, remember?"

"Because of you."

Marie turned around to head back behind the bar but stopped when he grabbed her elbow. "Let me go," Marie miffed.

"It's not nice to turn away from a conversation," he said to her.

"There's nothing to discuss. Actually there is. What the hell did I see in you?" Marie asked. "I can't believe I spent all those months loving you. Why are acting like you have some power over me?"

"Because I fooled you into believing that I loved you. That's why it's so pathetic," he sneered.

"Will, let her go!" Rob exclaimed behind him.

Will turned around and to his surprise it wasn't just Rob. He rolled his eyes at the guys. "Oh look, rent-a-brother to the rescue," he sarcastically said. "Why don't you take your little buddies and go play with them out in traffic, Rob."

Marie had set the glasses down on the counter and when she turned back to the scene, she shoved Will. Will turned to her and shook his head.

"Oh… I didn't know you had a backbone?" Will jeered. "When did this happen?"

"I'm sick and tired of you thinking you have some sort of power over me," Marie told him. "You don't, Will. Yeah I spent eight months thinking you were happy and yeah maybe I didn't do some of the things you wanted me to do, but I don't regret it. The minute I caught you with Jessica, my heart broke and you knew that. It's like to you it's funny because you played with my emotions and I guess after you still were doing it. Not any more."

Will sneered, "See pathetic. Thinking you aren't in love with me still. Trying so hard…"

"I hope one day Jessica sees you for who you truly are. Are you using her just as well until that next piece of ass comes along?" Marie asked him in a low voice. "You're the one pathetic." She jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

He went to hit her, but Jack's hand stopped him. Silk called out, "You touch her you're dead. You're such an asshole. I can't believe you did what you did. You had the most special woman and you treated her like shit."

"She is not worth it. Can't you guys see it. She's a scared, shitless bitch," Will scoffed.

Silk turned to Rizzo and put his hand on his shoulder. "I take it back. What the hell was I thinking?"

Rob said, "Look why don't you leave before we take care of it for you."

Will chuckled. "You're shitting me, right?"

Jack took a step forward and went to remove Will himself, but Will smashed his fist into Jack's face real fast. Marie's mouth opened in shock and went to see if Jack was ok. When she stood back up, she turned to Will. "Oh… you've done it now. Will… I'm giving you the count to ten to get out of my bar! You're not welcomed here anymore! 1… 2…"

"Make me," Will simply said. "You don't have the guts to do it."

Marie's temper was really boiling now. She smiled at Will. "You know what? I guess you're right." Without a flinch, she punched him square in the nose. Will shot back and covered his nose that was seriously bleeding. After everybody's shock cleared, they all cheered for her. "Now get out!" She pointed to the door while giving him a death glare. "Go fuck yourself as well!"

Rizzo called out, "While you're at it, you might want to play in the traffic."

She turned to the guys once Will was out the door and grimaced. She held on her hand in pain. "That hurts like a son of a bitch," she winced in pain.

Rob pulled out a chair for her and one of the waitresses went and got her some ice. "I'm proud of you. I was seriously about to do what you did, but you beat me to it." She gave him a look like whatever.

"That was one hell of a punch," Jack replied holding a bag of ice to his face as well. "Remind me not to get you mad."

Marie laughed in spite of how much her hand hurt. "I should have done that a long time ago. That felt good."

Buzz gave her a hug and a kiss on her head. "We're proud of you."

Marie looked at all the guys and smiled at them. When she got to Silk, he mouthed that he was proud of her and she smiled even more.

**vvv**

_The soft wedding ballad floated beautifully through the church as Marie walked arm and arm down the aisle with her dad. She was smiling at everybody that she knew before looking straight at the groom. Her vale made it difficult for her to see the guy's expression, mostly due to the fact that there was a blur in front of his face. When her dad lifted the vale up to give her a kiss that was when she saw who it was. Dave Silk took Marie's hand to help her step up on the stair, before the Priest started with the ceremony._

Marie stirred in her sleep before waking up to check the time. She sighed and sat up. 'Third time this week with this dream. What the hell?" she whispered to herself. She opened her drawer and took out her journal. The one thing she put in there was, _I'm in trouble. Am I falling for my best friend?_


	14. Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire

**Chapter 14 - Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire**

Marie entered her parent's house and was welcomed by a Nat King Cole Christmas song and the smell of turkey cooking. She put her coat and purse in the closet and headed to the kitchen. Her mom was actually cooking and that surprised her. "What happened to Anita?"

Mrs. Harris turned to her daughter and replied, "I gave her the weekend off. I haven't made a Thanksgiving dinner since forever and I wanted to do it."

"That's nice. Do you need help with anything?"

Mrs. Harris shook her head. "Just relax. Are you feeling well?" She stopped what she was doing and took a hold of one of Marie's hand. "It's ashamed of what happened with Simon. I would have liked to have met him."

Marie stated, "Mrs. Albertson told you. What was the rumor? You know what… it doesn't matter. He turned out to be… not what I thought he'd be."

"I'm sorry. I suppose it happens," Mrs. Harris told her daughter.

Marie tilted her head because of the expression that was on her mom's face. "Are you happy?"

Mrs. Harris asked, "What do you mean?"

Marie said, "Well… you've been married to the same man since you were nineteen. Come on, Mom you can't tell me you aren't at all sad that you might have missed out a lot in those years."

Mrs. Harris swiped her hand like it was ridiculous. "Nonsense. I love your father. I love all my children and I am proud of all of you. If I don't show it, I'm sorry. There are times that I forget that you're a headstrong, independent woman. I've been a supporting wife and a mother for so long that I tend to forget that I raised my children well."

"What do you mean? Do you put on a show just for your friends? If you don't act a certain way they'll end the friendship?" Marie asked leaning against a chair.

Mrs. Harris responded quietly, "Those women are fake just like me. They're scared that if they don't act superior, they'll be cast out. Did you know that Shelly Armstrong's son was doing drugs? Yes, and that made her an outcast."

Marie raised her eyebrows. "Ok."

"Mrs. Albertson thinks you are heaven. She's known you since you where thirteen and she's told me that she's proud of you. You have a perfect life according to her. She does hope the best for you," Mrs. Harris told her while pouring milk into the mashed potatoes.

Marie asked, "What about you?"

Mrs. Harris turned to her daughter and placed a hand on her cheek. "I wish you the best life possible. Don't settle for what you don't want." She gave her a hug. "I promise not to bug you over certain things. I'm your mother, I do worry about you."

Marie smiled at her mom. "I'm sorry if I haven't been the best daughter. It's just before Dad became a successful lawyer, we had the perfect life. When everything changed, I hated it. I blamed you guys for the change."

Mrs. Harris nodded. "I understand. You were thinking we were only thinking of ourselves. We were thinking of you guys. We wanted what was best for you. Your father didn't like the fact that he was working longer hours and felt like he was not being the best father to you kids. We pushed you to be who you are because we care."

Marie let that sink in. "Now that I know that… maybe I won't be so… unhappy," Marie told her mother. "I had three crap relationships where two of them ended badly."

"Justin and Will weren't the right men for you," Mrs. Harris said. "I tried to tell you…"

"But I wouldn't have listened anyway," Marie finished. "I needed to learn some lessons."

Mrs. Harris asked, "What did happen exactly?"

Marie gave her mom a lopsided smile. "I'll tell you later. They're long stories."

Mrs. Harris nodded. "So where are the guys at?"

"They're at one of the parents house. God bless them. Twenty guys and themselves, I don't know how Mrs. Johnson is handling it," Marie said, while going over to check the turkey.

Mrs. Harris smiled. "I'm pretty sure she has help."

Marie smiled at her mom as well. "When are Tom and Julie getting here?"

"In an hour, I think. Josh and your father went to get some more beverages."

"Is Sophie coming later?"

"I believe so. Your grandparents will be here shortly as well," Mrs. Harris said while opening up a can of olives. "By the way, why didn't you invite Dave?"

Marie turned to her mom while putting an olive in her mouth. "I didn't know I could have asked."

"He seems really nice."

"He is."

"What position does he play?"

"He's a forward."

"Is he as good as Josh?"

"Josh might be the next Gordie Howe. Dave is an exceptional player, but not as good as Josh. Sad to say, but he is good," Marie said, "otherwise he wouldn't be on the team."

Mrs. Harris smiled. "I hope to meet him again and get to talk to him."

"Maybe the next game for Josh," Marie replied.

**vvv**

After dinner that evening, Tom had taken Marie to the side and talked to her about the team. "I wish I had known that you were spending quality time with them. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you call me. I thought you knew, otherwise I would have," Marie said to him.

"Josh mentioned something about it. I'm sorry I didn't. Been busy with school," Tom said. "I hear you're good friends with one of the guys."

"Dave Silk."

"He's from Boston University? I saw him play once. Good player."

"You went to a Boston game?"

"One of my friends knows a guy that plays."

"Who?"

"You don't know him. So should I be concerned about the guy?"

Marie gave her brother a look. "We're just friends."

Tom said, "Ok."

Marie watched him go back to Julie and give her a hug. She sighed and went to look for her dad. She opened her father's office door and saw him sitting at his desk reading a magazine. She didn't know what, but it had to be interesting because he looked like he didn't even hear her come in. "Dad can I ask you something?"

Mr. Harris looked up and took off his reading glasses. "Sure sweetheart."

Marie sat down in one of the chair's facing his desk. She hesitated before asking, "Are you happy? I mean with your life, us, your work…"

Mr. Harris gave her a smile before standing up and going to sit next to her. "Yes, I am. There are times I wonder what it would have been like if my knee hadn't been injured in college. Would I have had a great hockey career playing against some of the greatest players? However, I have had a wonderful career as a lawyer. Although my biggest thing I'm grateful about it is how my kids have turned out."

Marie smiled at him. "You aren't sad that I choose the career I'm going into at this particular college?"

"No, not at all, I'm very proud of you. I'm proud of what you're doing with your life. I'm proud of the boys, your mother."

"I'm happy to hear that," Marie said and gave him a hug. They talked a little before she decided it was time to go. Before she did, she went to say goodbye to Josh.

"Sunday, 1 pm, be there," he said to her. "Bring Silk if you can."

Marie smiled. "I'll try." She gave him a hug and left.

**vvv**

The door opened revealing a Silk who was looking a little disheveled. "Did I wake you?" Marie asked. "I'm sorry. I should have called."

"It's fine. What's going on?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

Marie told him, "I talked to my parents."

"That's great. What did they have to say?"

"They're proud of me."

"And?"

"They are happy with their life and each other."

Silk gave her a hug. He was glad that everything got straightened out.

"Next weekend, are you going to be in town? Josh asked if you could go to another game?"

"Free as a bird. We leave for a road game the next day." Silk smiled and shook his head. "I can't wait."

Marie grinned back at him before telling him that she had to leave and that she'd see him soon. She left with a new look on life and she was happy with it.


	15. Surprises

**Chapter 15 - Surprises**

"How are practices going?" Mr. Harris asked Silk.

Silk responded, "Good. Coach brought in another guy, Tim Harrer. We really don't understand why he did that."

"Marie mentioned that on Thanksgiving. When it went down, I guess everybody was in shock," Josh told him.

Marie tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I just don't get it. Why would he do that?"

Mr. Harris suggested, "He could be doing it to… show that… maybe you guys need to pick up the pace a little."

Silk nodded. "We just wish we knew what he's thinking. He's a difficult man to understand. Mac has said that he was different when he coached the Gophers."

"I think I read that he got cut from the 1960 Olympic team," Josh said. "But he did play for the 1964 and 1968 team."

"Jimmy… Craig… told us the story that day. He thinks he'll do anything to get it," Silk told them. "If that's the case, than we gotta talk to him. Understand why he's doing it."

Marie agreed. "Bring it up to the guys when you get back."

Silk nodded. "We'll see what happens in the next few days. Maybe it's nothing."

"Talk to the guys," Marie insisted. "Don't wait to see what happens."

Josh put his arm around his sister's shoulders. "It's good advice. Trust me on it."

Silk smiled and nodded. "I've learned that about her."

Mrs. Harris had been standing on the side watching the interaction between the group the entire time. When Marie brought home the boyfriends, they never interacted with the family. Will and Justin weren't interested in getting to know the family, and when Marie told her what happened, she figured out why. She had gotten to talk to Silk earlier and found him to be a really great catch. He was sweet, nice, and adorable according to her. She had watched Marie and him interact and was hoping that sooner or later they'd figure out that they'd be good for one another. She would be thrilled if they got together.

**vvv**

"Hey Rammer, what did you think you'd be doing on your 20th birthday?" Marie asked him. It was December 3rd and it was of course, Mike Ramsey's birthday. Since he wasn't of legal age to go to the bar to drink, they decided to bring the bar to him at the dorm. Some of the guy's had decided to bring their own dates or girlfriends, so the party was huge.

"Not celebrating like this," he replied. "Twenty years. I thought I'd never see the day."

Marie nodded. "I know. When you're little it seems so far away. It seemed so old. In two years I'm going to be 25! Now that's mid-twenties almost thirty!"

Silk laughed at her expression on her face. "A little melodramatic don't you think?"

Marie gave him a look, but smiled a few seconds later. "Seven years!"

Jack laughed. "Wait… just wait 'til you're 35."

"Don't tell me that!"

The guys laughed and changed the subject. Connie had come over and was wondering what happened to Regan. "Rizzo went to show her something in his room," Rammer mentioned.

Marie raised an eyebrow as she smiled. "Oh really? Let's go." She grabbed Connie's hand and they headed down the hall to Rizzo's room. When they opened the door, they let out a little shriek. They weren't expecting to see Rizzo to be on top of Regan, practically swallowing her whole. Their mouths were open wide and to the ground. "Oh my God!" Marie cried out when she found her voice again.

"No way," Connie choked out.

Rizzo and Regan couldn't move. They were scared out of their wits. "Um…"

"When did this happen?" Marie asked.

"The beginning of last month," Regan replied as she sat up. She combed her fingers through her hair. "We didn't say anything because we didn't want to rub it on your face."

"Dude…" Jack said when he came in. "Way to go, Rizzo."

Marie looked at Jack. "Jack… go back to the party."

"Ok… whatever," Jack said. "I can't believe it."

Rizzo shook his head. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I think it's great," Marie told them. "I'm just a little sad that you didn't say anything."

"I think Jack just blabbed," Connie stated hearing the cheers.

Rizzo laughed. "Doesn't surprise me."

"Well… we'll leave you two alone. We'll talk to you later," Marie started to push Connie out the door. When they got out into the hallways they started laughing. "Rizzo and Regan, I knew they'd make a cute couple."

Connie agreed. "Rizzo got himself a girl. Maybe his luck is about to change."

**vvv**

"Come on, Rizzo," Coach Brooks said annoyed at practice two days later.

"I know, Coach," he breathed out. "I know."

Rizzo was running another play. He and two other guys had been skating with the puck, passing it back and forth as they moved up the ice. Rizzo had gotten it back, shot it, but the shot completely went wide of the goal.

"You know. If you knew, then why did you do it again. You better start putting the puck in the net, Rizzo, or you're not going anywhere and don't think I won't do it!"

Marie sighed, "Yeah, his luck is changing all right."

"I hope he knows Coach is just trying to make him see the light," Regan said. "We talked about this and I believe Coach is trying to make him see that he can improve if he just believes in himself."

Marie smiled. "You two are so cute. What made you change your mind about him?"

Regan replied, "We started talking in September and eventually I realized he's a great guy. I told him in November how I felt and well… things have progressed since then."

Connie smiled at her. "That is so cool."

Marie looked back out on the ice and caught Silk's look. He turned to look at Rizzo and Marie understood. He was also worried about him. She hoped he'd say something to the guys talking to Herb.

**vvv**

_Marie entered her lavish New York apartment and was surprised to see candles burning on her kitchen table, coffee table, and the TV set. Closing the door, she smiled as she watched Dave exit her bedroom looking handsome in a nice sweater and pants. "What's the occasion?" she asked as he handed her a rose._

"_I can't surprise you?" he asked back. He went over to her stereo and turned on some really soft music. He took her in his arms when he went back to her and they started to sway to the music. "I love you."_

_Marie smiled against his cheek as they swayed close together. "I love you, too."_

_He leaned back to look at her and they got lost looking into each other's eyes. They leaned forward at the same time and the kiss was slow and passionate. Every time they kissed, she swore fireworks went off. After they parted, he smiled. "Marry me?"_

"_Yes," she whispered back after it finally sank in. He took out a ring from his pocket and she started to tear up. It was beautiful. She smiled at him and they started to dance again._

Marie woke up when the sun finally hit her face between the cracks of her curtain. She was having more of these dreams. She realized she was in love with Dave Silk. She doesn't know what to do because the whole thing scares her.

**vvv**

Marie, Regan, and Connie were sitting in the hotel waiting for the guys to come back. It was December 7, and they just played against the IHL players. The girls decided that they'd go considering the game was only in Wisconsin, but had they had to leave early the next day, considering finals started a few days later. Marie wasn't worried about failing because she knew the material well. She was passing both her classes.

"You look… tired," Regan said to Rizzo when the guys started to come in.

Rizzo shrugged. "I guess."

Marie saw the look on Rizzo's face. He looked worried and sad. "Riz… you look a little melancholy. Why are you worried?"

"Have you noticed how good Tim is?" he asked. "It seems to be now Coach's pet."

Marie turned to Silk and gave him a look. "Why did you wait? You should have talked to them."

Silk replied, "I haven't had the chance."

Marie sighed. "Now is a good time. Get all the guys together in a room, except for Tim. What we'll do is go and talk to him. Keep him busy."

Connie thought it was a stupid idea to just have all the guys. She voiced her opinion and they decided just a few of the guys so it wouldn't look suspicious. For about an hour, they talked about what they should do and it was decided that Rob, Jack, Mark, and Rizzo should voice everybody's opinion.


	16. In Your Eyes

**Chapter 16 - In Your Eyes**

Marie was shopping with Connie and they were at a fabric store. Connie was picking up some art and craft supplies because she had an idea for Christmas decorations and Marie was there to help her out. She looked up when someone said "silk" and looked around. She mentally slapped herself.

"What was that?" Connie asked.

Marie gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Someone just said silk and you head just popped up, looking around," Connie said. "Should I know something?"

Marie gave Connie another look like her assumption wasn't true. "I don't know what you're talking about, but there is nothing going on."

Connie accepted the answer, but she didn't believe it. There were times when Marie was looking at him and she got a look on her face. It was like she was telling herself that she wasn't attracted to him, but her feelings were betraying her. It was like she was scared to admit it.

**vvv**

Marie handed Lauren the mixed drinks her customers ordered and went back to making more drinks. She was doing one after another. Thirty minutes later she finally found herself not busy. At that time, she took her break and went over to the pool tables to watch the guys play. She picked up one of the pool cues that were leaning against a stool in order to sit down. She watched as Pav got the eight ball in a corner pocket and won the round with Verchota. Buzz and Bah groaned in frustration before handing their cues to Silk and Jack.

Marie was really into watching them that she didn't see Jessica come over until Jack's whistle and Regan's tap on the shoulder made her look over. Jessica smiled at her and was a little hesitant about walking up further.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

Marie nodded and they walked over to a corner booth. "What did you want to talk about?"

Jessica replied, "First I want to apologize about the whole you finding out about Will and I in bed thing. I didn't want that to happen."

"Jessica… it happened. I was extremely hurt, but I got over it," Marie told her. "You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. I didn't mean to mess our friendship up," Jessica said. "I fell for Will's act."

Marie asked, "Did he cheat on you?"

Jessica shook her head. "The day he came back with the bloody nose, I was so pissed at him. When I told him about Simon and you, I was only concerned about you. I didn't mean for him to come here and harass you. He told me what he did and that's when I saw him for what he truly is."

"You broke it off?"

"That night. I'm sorry it took a few weeks, but I was a little hesitant about this," Jessica replied. "I wasn't sure if you'd be glad to see me."

Marie smiled at her. "I'm glad you're here. There are times I think about him and just shake my head. I can't believe I wasted so many months with him."

Jessica nodded. "I know what you mean."

Marie glanced at her watch and realized her break was over. "Maybe we can hang out sometime."

"That would be nice," Jessica said.

Marie stood up and said, "I'll see you later. I gotta go back to work."

"Have fun," Jessica said when she got up. "I gotta go. I made some plans with Frankie."

"I haven't seen her in a month."

"She's been busy with the arrangements for her wedding," she replied. "It's going to be really beautiful."

"I can't wait," Marie said before they parted. Marie smiled at the fact that Jessica took the time and came over to talk. If she did it back in September, she wouldn't have given her a chance. She was glad that they did talk.

**vvv**

"Ogrodnick passes it to Larson who passes it to Webster. Back again to Ogrodnick. Edwards with the save," the announcer announced to the TV audience. The guys and the girls were hanging out at the dorm watching the North Stars play against the Red Wings. They were really into the game.

"Oh!" Marie yelled. "That was so in!" She was pointing to the TV like the announcers could see her pointing to the fact that Detroit's goaltender missed it and the puck hit the netting.

"It hit the outside of the net," Rob pointed out.

"Well… what do you expect? The TV is so small that twenty plus people can't see the screen very well," Marie complained.

"Stop complaining," Jannie said.

"I'll try," Marie replied. A few minutes later, she wasn't complaining, but she more aware of the cologne Silk was wearing. _Try not to think about it_, she told herself.

"Marie, do you need glasses or something?" Rob asked.

She turned to him and questioned, "Why do you ask?"

"Is you sight ok? You were squinting like you were going blind."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I'm fine."

Silk shifted next to her and she was well aware of how close he was to her. She tried not to let it affect her, but it did. If she didn't get out of the room at the moment, she was going to do a terrible thing in front of everybody. She couldn't kiss him because if she did the friendship would be ruined and she'd be really embarrassed. She excused herself and went into the bathroom.

She turned on the faucet and cupped some water to cool down her face. She looked into the mirror and had a staring contest with herself. "Idiot," she whispered. She came up with a solution. If she asked him to hang out soon, then maybe she'd be able to tell him how she felt. They'd be able to talk about it. Maybe the whole thing was a phase. "Doubt it," she whispered again before heading back out.

**vvv**

Marie and Silk came back from the dance floor and plopped down on the stools that they've been occupying for the night. The bartender gave tem two shots and they did them at the same time. They put the glasses down next to the other three that they each had before. Marie figured if she got a little alcohol in her she'd be able to bring up what she wanted to talk about. So far she couldn't.

"So… Jill comes into the room and tells mom that she was ready to apologize. Mom nods and all she does is gives us a look and says 'Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!' real fast. It was hilarious."

Marie laughed. "How old was she?"

"Eight."

"Oh my God! Did she get into more trouble?"

Silk nodded and took a drink of his beer. "She was such a brat."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Are you guys getting the tickets?" Silk asked.

"Already bought. We're going if it means missing a week of school. One of those weeks is Spring Break for us," she explained. "We want to see it happen live."

Silk smiled and Marie smiled back. _That smile_, she groaned. She was about to start talking about how she felt when he asked her if she wanted to go out and dance again. For the rest of the night they were there, they danced and had a few more drinks.

Later, when they got back to the dorm, she headed up to this room just to hang out more. They settled down to watch TV and she studied his profile. He had the most boyish look ever and that seriously made her want to kiss him even more. He was so cute and it was tearing her up inside. She was terrified if he didn't feel the same way, but she was also terrified that it was only six and a half weeks since she and Simon broke up. He looked over at her and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. She turned to the TV and pretended she was watching the Johnny Carson. She scratched her forehead before looking over at his clock. It was almost one and she decided that it was time to leave. "You know what? I got a big day in the morning. Regan and I are going out to buy some Christmas gifts."

"Christmas is in six days. Are you telling me this is last minute shopping?"

"Not totally last minute. Last minute is the day of. We only have a few people to get," she said while putting her coat on. She looked at him and smiled. He walked her to the door even thought it was right there and gave her a hug. When they parted they stared at one another. Marie was the one to break the staring contest they had going on. "I'll see you later."

Marie exited the dorm room and put a hand on the closed door. She was debating about just going back in there and kissing him senseless, then telling him how much she liked him. She sighed softly and started walking down the hall. She stopped short, bit her lip, and turned around. Right when he opened the door, she reached behind him, grasped his head, and kissed him. Out of all the times she fantasized about what it would be like to kiss him, she never thought it would be so powerful, lustful, and passionate. She swore that fireworks were going off.

Before she even knew what was happening, her back was up against the door, and one of her legs was slightly wrapped around him. Her coat was lying on the ground, and he was attacking her neck, while he pinned her arms against the door. She closed her eyes, bit her lip, and moaned. He let go of her arms, and her hands went to the hem of his shirt. She kissed his collarbone, his neck, and then kissed his chest before kissing him again on the lips.

They stayed at the door for a few more minutes before he actually started backing up with her and turning her around so she was the one lying on the bed first. After a few more minutes of kissing each other, he brought his head up and they looked into each other's eyes. His gaze was intense, and that put a little bit more fire in her. He closed his eyes and bent down to kiss her again. Somehow her sweater came off and things got a little bit more hot and heavy.

**vvv**

Marie exited the bathroom the next morning, tip toeing back to where her shoes rested. She was trying not to wake him up and trying not to look at his sleeping form because she'd start to cry. She couldn't believe she did what she did last night. When she woke up, she was in shock. She slept with her best friend, who didn't really know her true feelings for him. She was now really frightened that she messed everything up.

'Where are you off to?" Silk asked rising up. He was wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

Marie looked up startled. "Oh… um… Regan is probably waiting for me." She grabbed her coat and purse, leaving before he said anything else. She went to the other wall in the hallway and rested her forehead against it. She heard voices in another room and she left before they come out and saw her.

Once in her car, she leaned against her palm and stared into space. She started to cry and that made her mad. She hit the steering wheel and kept swearing at herself. She shook her head and started the car. When she got back to her apartment, she took a shower and calmed herself down before going over to Regan's place.


	17. At Last

**Chapter 17 - At Last  
**

Marie was cleaning a few beer mugs to get them ready for the Saturday night crowd. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the guys come in. Mark and Jannie came up for the usual four pitchers of beer, and they teased her for not listening to them when they asked. While she laughed at them, her eyes landed on Silk. He was staring back at her, but she couldn't take the gaze, so she looked away and pretended that it didn't bother her. She didn't think she was doing a very good job of it.

Marie felt like a coward for leaving like she did yesterday morning. She knows that she should have stayed and talked to him, but she felt like such an idiot. Sleeping with Silk wasn't her plan, but when she found that when she was kissing him she didn't want to stop. He didn't stop them, and that stayed in her mind as well. She was thinking that maybe he thought of her as just a one night stand and that he would only think of her like that if they talked. If that was the case, her heart would seriously stop beating and she would be dead.

When the crowds actually started to come in, that's when she stopped thinking about her situation. She was to busy to even think of anything other than drinks. During that time though, he came up to refill two of the pitchers. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked at him, but didn't say anything as she reached for a pitcher. Her eyes stayed glued to the tap.

"Marie… can we talk about what happened?"

Marie sighed, "Now is not a good time."

"When will be a good time?" he asked leaning against the counter.

Marie asked, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"The Christmas party," he replied.

Marie got the courage to look at him. "Why don't you come over after?"

"What if it's around ten?"

"I'll be up." He picked up the pitchers and before he started to turn she asked, "You didn't mention what happened to the guys did you?"

Silk shook his head. "No. It's none of their business." He smiled and left.

Marie turned around and leaned back on the counter. She closed her eyes for a few seconds to collect her wit. _He wants to talk about what happened. We did have a few drinks. Maybe the alcohol talked for him_, she thought. She sighed and went back to work.

An hour later, when she took her break she went outside instead of joining the guys. She was sitting on a crate on the side of the building and was just staring up at the night sky. She didn't see or hear another person come up. When they called her name, she jumped and looked over.

"Rizzo walk a little louder next time," she yelled at him. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Oh that's funny… I don't see any shit underneath you," he cracked.

Marie cracked a smile despite the fact how she felt at the moment. "What are you out here for? Shouldn't you be in there getting Regan a little tipsy so you can take advantage of her?"

Rizzo gave her a look. "I wouldn't do that to her."

Marie smiled. "I know. I was just kidding. I know you're a sweetheart and gentlemen."

Rizzo smiled. "The question is what are you doing out here instead of being in there around the guys?"

Marie replied, "I just wanted to get a few moments of piece."

Rizzo nodded. "Busy night?"

"Yeah."

"Is it just that? It doesn't have anything to do with my pal Silky, does it?"

Marie gave him a confused look like she didn't know what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"I saw how you were acting strange around him. Did something happen?"

Marie denied it. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked.

"If there was something to talk about, then I'd say something. However, I don't have anything to tell you," Marie said.

Rizzo was quiet for a few seconds before nodding. "If you're sure than ok."

Marie bit her lip at his retreating back. "Rizzo!" she found herself calling out. When he turned back around, she grabbed another crate and patted it. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked after he sat down.

Rizzo nodded. "My lips are sealed."

Marie looked down at the ground and when she did that her hair covered her face, so Rizzo couldn't see her expression. When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "I fucked up. Thursday night after we went out we had sex."

"What!" he exclaimed. His eyes bugged out of his head.

Marie sniffed and then sighed. She started from the beginning and then ended a few minutes later. Rizzo was reeling from what she just told him. He let out a wow with a laugh. "I'm glad you find my situation amusing."

"No… I'm just shocked is all," Rizzo told her. "First off, Silky doesn't have one night stands, ever. So there's nothing to worry about there."

"When we talk tomorrow night, what should I say? Should I start out with I'm in love with you and then explain what I just told you?"

"That would be the best thing to do," Rizzo said. He put an arm around her shoulder. "It was only a matter of time for you both."

"What do you mean?" Marie inquired looked at him.

"Regan mentioned this and I agreed with her."

"What did she say?"

"When she first met us, she saw Silky looking at you the night we all hung out. She found it interesting and she kept an eye on him since then. After you ended it with Simon, you started to act a little different around him," Rizzo explained.

"You aren't going to tell her what I told you, are you?"

"Marie… I just swore I wouldn't."

Marie gave him a hug and stood up. "My break is over."

"Time to face the firing squad," he said. They walked back into O'Malley's and they parted. Rizzo made up an excuse to why they were out there for that long and Silk was thinking the opposite, but he didn't question it. He looked over at Marie and he thought she looked less… tense. Whatever they talked about looked like it helped.

**vvv**

Marie switched the channel on the television again. She just couldn't find anything good to watch. She was nervous and she just wished he'd get there already. The buzzer sounded and she got up, she hit the entry button and waited for the knock. She led him over to the couch, but she sat in the recliner next to it. There was a few seconds of silence before he spoke up first.

"About the other night…" he started to say.

Marie closed her eyes and sighed. "Wait… I have to get this off of my chest before you go any further." She looked at him and he nodded. "I've realized for a while now that I'm in love with you." After she said those words, she felt like a part of the weight on her shoulders left.

"You are?" he asked surprised.

Marie nodded. "Yes. When Simon broke it off with me he said that I might have already found a guy who appreciates me. It didn't really sink in until two days later. Part of why I was in bed was because of that."

"I don't really understand," he replied.

"Well… I just thought it was a ridiculous thought at the time. You know my explanation of what love and in love is, well… I found that I talked about you constantly to him. I never realized I did. I talked about you to Josh, Regan, Frankie, and sometimes to Lauren. You're in my head all the time."

Silk smiled. "Really?"

Marie nodded again. "I never realized I talked about you a lot to them. I started to have dreams about us getting together, us getting married, you proposing," she confided. His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. "I find myself wondering what you're doing at a particular moment during a certain time of day." She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

He sat a little closer to her, but he didn't do anything else.

"The night we had the horror movie marathon… it hit me that night how cute you were. I couldn't believe it hit me like that. It's not like I didn't notice, but all of a sudden… BAM! But the night that it really hit me was the night that Tim came into the picture. You looked so sad, I just wanted to go over and comfort you."

"Why didn't you?"

"The shock of realizing I fell for you," she whispered. "You're everything that I want in a guy, everything I dreamed about in a guy. I tried to talk myself into thinking that it wasn't true, but it was. The other night during the game, all I could think about was kissing you. All this time I've tried to act normal, but I just was had the hardest time doing it. I'm scared that I messed everything up. I probably just lost my best friend." She stood up and paced around the room.

Silk shook his head. "No you didn't."

"I want you to know that I don't regret it, but I was just going back to tell you this after I kissed you. I didn't expect it to go that far. I'm not like that. I don't go around sleeping with different men."

Silk said, "I know that."

"I'm scared that you don't feel the same way. When we kissed I swear fireworks went off. I'm scared mostly due to the fact that I've only been broken off with Simon for six and a half weeks. That seems so… messed up." She kept pacing back and forth and kept blabbering.

Silk couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. It was his turn to talk. She tried to look anywhere but him, so he put a hand under her chin to make her look at him. "When you kissed me I was in shock at first and then I just started to respond. The fact that I was finally getting to experience kissing you it was like a relief to me. I didn't believe in love at first sight before I met you. Marie, I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you."

"You're in love with me?" Marie whispered not believing it.

"Yes. I'm so in love with you that I've found myself not able to not be around you all the time. Before we became good friends, I would try to find excuses just to be around you. You captivated me and I was so good at hiding my true feelings for so long. I meant it when I said you're perfect. You just had to bad relationships is all. It wasn't you, it was them. You're my perfect girl."

Marie's heart swelled. She couldn't believe it.

"I didn't mean for us to go that far. When I stopped kissing you, I was going to tell you that, but you looked so beautiful. I got carried away. I just want you to know that I don't do that either, but with woman." Marie chuckled. "After, I stayed up, thinking, watching you sleep. I wasn't sure what you were going to say that morning. Finally I fell asleep. The fact that you ran out like that, shocked me. I was scared that I fucked up."

"When I woke up, I was scared. I didn't know what to do. When I got in the car, I started yelling and hitting the steering wheel. I felt…"

"Marie… I was worried about that, but now that I know I won't hold a grudge against you," he joked then he got serious. "I'm so in love with you. I love you."

Tears started to flow down Marie's cheeks and she felt like shouting in glee. Silk thought the tears weren't of happiness like she still felt terrible. He wiped them off with his thumbs.

"Please stop crying."

Marie smiled. "They're tears of happiness, I promise." She chuckled and sniffed. "Dave… I love you, too."

When they finally met for a kiss, the spark was still there. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they sat down to talk.

"So why didn't you mention your tattoo?" he asked.

Marie smiled. "You didn't ask and I didn't bring it up. I got it during the Justin phase."

Silk nodded in understanding. "What does it mean?"

"It's the Chinese symbol for courage."

"God, if only I knew those guys before they did this to you," he stated.

Marie smiled. "Would you have done something?"

"Yeah, beat their asses."

Marie laughed and gave him a kiss. "You know what? You're my Prince that I've been waiting for."

"So I guess that means you're my damsel in distress then."

"I'm not in distress anymore. What do you love about me?"

"Everything to your heart to your eyes." Marie covered her forehead up and her nose, so he could look at her light blue eyes. "Yeah, those."

"I love how you get this innocent look on your face and it makes you look so young," she told him. "But that's not all. I love your eyes, your heart, and your soul. I love the way you play hockey, skate, the way you talk to my parents."

"I love the way you bar tend, listen, joke around," he started saying.

"Ok… I think we're getting into a competition here of who loves who the most," she said to him. "Oh… yeah. I also love the way you kiss." She gave him another kiss.

"I was born to be a good kisser, what can I tell you," he joked.

She laughed and tickled him. The tickling started out as innocent then eventually they just started to tickle each other. Then he eventually ended up on top of her and that's when they started to make out.

"Silky!"

Marie and Silk looked over at the door and saw a shocked Connie and Rob. Both started to laugh in embarrassment. They stood up after they untangled themselves and faced their friends. "What do you want to know?"

Connie found her voice again. "I knew it. The other day when we went to the fabric store, when that lady said Silk, plus all those looks you were giving him. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wait… we just confessed our feelings for one another," Marie said. "I'll explain later."

Connie nodded. "You are so going to."

Marie chuckled at her best friend's excitement. "What are you thinking Rob?"

Rob started to laugh. "I can't believe you denied it."

Marie looked at Silk and raised an eyebrow. "Deny?"

"Does she know your present tonight?"

"I haven't told her."

"What present?"

"I'll take you to it," he said while taking her hand. He said bye to the other two and led Marie out to the hallway. When the door closed, Marie stopped and brought him back to her. The kiss was slow and they didn't end it for a while.

When they got into his car, he handed her a small white box. When she opened it, she looked at him with a amused look. She picked up the purple silk underwear. "Ok. This is what you got?"

"As a joke." He started to explain.

_Silk opened the small box only to find silk purple underwear. He grabbed it in confusion and somewhat amusement. He looked over at Rob and that's when he started to explain, kind of._

"_Your girl left these at my place… with some uh, milk and cookies. Give her a hug for me," he joked patting him on the back._

"_Silky!" Jack cheered. "Good boy!"_

_Buzz and Verchota whistled while the other guys laughed._

"_Put them on!" Jack encouraged._

_Silk smiled and blushed a little. "You guys are unbelievable. Real funny guys."_

"_Actually, in truth, they're someone else's underwear. I don't believe you don't recognize them," Rob stated._

_Silk looked up at Rob and asked, "What?"_

"_Aren't those Marie's?" Buzzy asked._

_He looked over at Buzz and then saw the look on Rizzo's face. Rizzo knew, but he definitely didn't tell them. "Why would they be Marie's underwear?"_

"_Coxie, Jannie and Bah said they saw her leave the dorm on Friday morning. Didn't you two go out on Thursday night?" Verchota said._

"_Yeah, but if you're implying something happened, it didn't," Silk told them. "We had a long night, we drank, she didn't want to drive home."_

_Buzzy shared a look with Bah, but Silk didn't question it. They were being nosy idiots and he didn't want to say anything because it wasn't their business._

"_Hey boys, we still got two more presents to open up," Jimmy, who was dressed up like Santa, announced holding the gifts up._

_Silk was thankful for that. He just didn't like that they were prying._

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, these are my panties," Marie said seriously.

"What?" he asked shocked.

Marie replied, "I got out of bed so fast that I couldn't find them. They must have been under the bed." Silk had such a shocked look on his face that she started to crack up. "I'm kidding."

Silk gave her a look that said that wasn't funny. "You scared me."

Marie leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry. They must have just wanted to pull a prank. Unless Rizzo really did squeal."

"You did tell Rizzo."

"It was eating me inside, I told him in confidence. Besides he encouraged me to tell you."

"Thank the lord for Rizzo," Silk said.

Marie smiled and threw the box down onto the ground. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Packing."

"Do you have to go home? Can't you stay here for Christmas?"

"No can do."

"Do you need any help?"

Silk smiled. "Come over tomorrow."

"I'll call first."

They leaned in and gave a goodbye until tomorrow kiss. Marie seriously didn't want to get out of the car, but she forced herself. Smiling, she went back into the apartment and there she was bombarded with questions.


	18. Packing

**Chapter 18 - Packing**

"Are you taking gifts in another bag?" Marie asked as she sat down onto Silk's bed. It was ten in the morning the next day and when Marie got up that morning, she found that she was too impatient to call him. When he answered, she got all giddy. When Connie and Rob got together, Connie was like that and Marie was jealous of them and always wanted what they had. She thought she was like that with Will and then with Simon, but it turned out she hadn't been. Connie made fun of her for it after she hung up with him, and all she did was smile and get dressed.

Silk grabbed the other bag on the floor and held it up. "I'm only taking a few articles of clothes with me, yet everything is not going to fit in just one bag."

"How about we get the clothes together and then see if we can pack everything in one bag for convenience," Marie suggested standing up. As they went to work, they talked. "What do you guys do for Christmas?"

"We go to my mom's parent's house each year. We do secret Santa, but since the young kids don't have money… well, you know," he said taking a few of his flannel shirts out of his closet. "What do you do?"

"Well… tomorrow night, we are going to my Aunt's house, who is my mom's sister, and exchanging gifts and having dinner. Christmas we plan on sharing it with my dad's side. What about your dad's side?"

"We are a lot of people. So we don't exchange gifts. We are celebrating it the day after because since I'm flying out tomorrow with Rizzo, Coxie, OC, and Jimmy, they didn't want to celebrate it without me," he told her.

"Why did you guys decide to fly out on Christmas Eve?" She looked at him.

Silk smirked. "We wanted the utter chaos in our lives."

Marie chuckled at the look on his face. "It wasn't planned was it?"

"No. Herb comes in last week and surprises us. We all thought we were going to be practicing this week," he explained.

Marie smiled. "It's his Christmas present to you guys for working your asses off."

Silk took a hold of her hand and she looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed her. "I feel like I'm dreaming and I'm scared of waking up."

Marie's smile widened. She gave him a kiss before saying, "Do you want me to pinch you?"

He smiled back at her. "I seriously don't want to leave, but I am giving you my parents number."

"When are you coming back?"

"I was thinking about this last night. Every New Year's Eve, I celebrate it with my friends, but I am definitely coming back here. I might have to catch a few planes to get here, but I am going to be here."

Marie asked, "Won't your friends be mad that you're dumping them for me?"

"They'll understand once I mention why," he told her. "I gotta get back here to my girlfriend."

"So New Year's Eve is our official first date," Marie said. "Wait… your birthday is the next day. Your mom might want to celebrate twenty-two years of your life with you."

He nodded. "One birthday… it's no big deal."

"For her it might be."

Silk stopped putting a couple jeans in his bag and turned to her. "My mom knows about you. I talked to her a lot about you. She'll be thrilled to know we finally got together."

When Marie heard that, a blush spread across her cheeks. "Oh? She knew you fell in love with me at first sight?"

"No. I just said I had a crush. Nobody knows about that… only you know. I haven't said anything to the guys," he replied.

Marie smiled. "Otherwise, they'd make fun of you or something."

"You heard what happened yesterday. Sometimes they're immature," he said. He zipped up the bag, but realized they didn't see if any of the presents could fit. They worked at it and surprisingly enough, the presents did. Marie went to grab the last one, but he stopped her. "That one is for you."

Marie gave him a look and wasn't sure what she should do. "Do you want me to open it?" Silk nodded and what she found underneath the wrapping was _The Hobbit_.

"I thought since you haven't read the books yet, I'd buy it for you. Start out with this one and ten go on to the first book for the Rings series," he explained.

Marie looked up at him, smiled, and gave him a kiss. "Thank you. This is so sweet. My present to you is still at home."

"Well, later we'll go get it," he said putting the bag down next to the door.

Marie sat the book down onto his desk next to her purse. She went back over the bed and sat down. "What do you want to do today?"

"Just be with you," he told her.

Marie's heart skipped a beat at the way he said and looked at her when he did. "I swear if I keep smiling this way, my face is going to hurt or stay this way."

"Mine, too. However, I love your smile. I love you," he replied.

"I love you, too," she said.

They started to kiss slowly, but eventually the kisses became more passionate and demanding. One of his hands rested on her leg, while the other rested on the gape that connected her hair with her neck. Marie's arms encircled his shoulders and to have a little better closeness, she climbed into his lap and faced him. She gave a soft moan of protest when his lips left hers, but only moaned more when he started to kiss her neck. His hand on her leg found its way underneath the back of her shirt, and when his hand touched her skin, she shivered a little. After his lips found hers, she gave him the same respect he gave her neck.

"Hey, Silky, I need to talk to you," Rizzo said when he knocked. They didn't have enough time to part when he opened the door. Rizzo stopped in his tracks and gaped at them. "Whoa, you guys talked, I see."

Cox entered behind Rizzo and laughed. "No way. Rob was right on with the underwear, wasn't he? When did this happen?"

Silk and Marie looked at one another and started to laugh. They were a little flushed, some what from the make out and the other from the fact that they got caught. "It's a long story," Silk told them.

"Rob didn't know what happened," Marie said. "He told me why he gave you the underwear. Because it was silk and you last name and nickname… that's why."

Jimmy poked his head in. "What's going on?"

"Silky and Marie sitting in a tree… k.i.s.s.i.n.g," Cox started to sing. "First comes love… second comes marriage…"

Jimmy looked at the couple on the bed and Marie was hiding her face, while Silk was rolling his eyes.

"I thought Jack was worse," Marie muttered.

Jimmy smiled. "About time. I thought I was going to have to point it out for you."

Silk threw a pillow at them and then turned to Marie. "I told you… immature."

"Us?" Cox asked with a smile. "Never."

"I won't even mention what I saw in the shower the other day," Silk stated. "It was really immature."

Marie chuckled. "It couldn't have been that bad."

Silk looked at Rizzo and Cox. "He was singing, and Rizzo was making fun of Bah."

Cox and Rizzo started to laugh. "Ok."

Jimmy shook his head and left. Rizzo turned to the couple and asked, "Did you guys want to go out to lunch with Regan and I?"

Marie turned to Silk and without even saying anything to each other, they agreed. "Yeah."

"Oh no. They're already doing that secret look thing," Cox said before leaving.

"Just because he hasn't been in love, he doesn't need to knock it," Silk muttered.

"I heard that," he yelled out.

Marie laughed and got up. "When are we going?"

"Regan is coming over soon. We'll go from there," he told them.

Silk grabbed her arm and Rizzo knew he wasn't wanted until then.

"So? What to do until then?" Marie put a finger to her lip. She looked at Silk and smiled. She crawled back to him and they kissed. "About the other night…"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking… I don't think it was a mistake, but I was wondering if you were ok with waiting," she said quietly.

Silk tucked a part of her hair behind her ear. "I don't see a problem with that."

"You don't mind?"

"No. All I care about it is that you're here," he said before smiling at her and kissing her again. "What are your plans for next semester?"

"Finishing up those two classes, graduating in June, finding a job, and spending time with you," she answered. "Other than that, I have nothing else planned for right now."

"I don't either."

"Well… take some time off."

"Maybe I'll stay here in Minnesota after the Olympics," he said.

She nodded and her smile widened again. "Ok… this make out look you have on right now, it's totally cute. Your hair is a little messy and it makes you so… cute."

He looked over at his mirror and laughed. "Thanks, I guess. You don't look bad either."

Marie chuckled. "Shit. Now that's embarrassing." She tried to comb her fingers in her hair, but he stopped her.

"Nah, we look both great," he said before kissing her.

They teased one another for a while, before Regan came in and told them they have some explaining to do. They laughed and got up. From there they went to eat.

For the rest of the day, the two couples hung out. When she took him back to the apartment to get his gift later, he was surprised that she got him a Star Wars collectible Darth Vader action figure. He told her that he's been trying to find one ever since he lost his, but they were hard to find. When he had to leave to get some rest before waking in the wee hours of the morning, they didn't want to part.


	19. Christmas 1979

**Chapter 19 - Christmas 1979**

"You look different," Meredith, Marie's cousin, said when she took her coat.

Marie asked, "What do you mean?"

Meredith closed the closet door and turned toward her. "Not a bad different… just different."

Marie smiled. "I feel the same."

Meredith returned the smile and led her into the kitchen. There Marie's mom, Aunt Judy, Aunt Kathy, and her grandma were cooking. They were talking and when they saw Marie, they gave her a hug.

"You look different," Abigail Harris said.

Marie laughed. "Mere said that, too."

Abigail smiled. "Are you doing ok?"

Marie nodded. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Her Aunt Kathy came over and gave her another hug. "We heard about Simon. It's a shame I didn't meet him. I would have hit him across the back of his head."

Marie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and chuckled. "Simon is out of the picture."

Her grandmother took a hold of her hand and stated, "You're in love. I know that look. Who is he?"

Marie blushed. "His name is Dave. He plays for the hockey team."

"What?" Abigail asked. "When did this happen?"

Marie told them, "Two days ago." She was smiling her ass off and pointed to her face. "Look at me. I can't stop smiling."

"Why didn't you bring him?" Aunt Judy asked.

"Well… he's from Boston and he flew home this morning for Christmas," she told them. She leaned against the counter and put her face in her hands. "I'm already missing him like crazy."

"Is he a nice boy?" Aunt Kathy asked.

Abigail replied, "He is the most polite, good natured young man I have ever met. I am thrilled that you two are together."

Marie turned to her mom. "Do you really mean that?"

"That Thanksgiving game that Josh had, I kept watching you both, thinking they'd make such a cute couple," she told her.

Marie smiled at her mom. "That means a lot to me. I'm glad… no thrilled that you like him."

Meredith asked, "He's a hockey player?"

Marie nodded. "He's playing on the 1980 Olympic team."

"Does he plan on playing for the NHL?"

"He wants to. He got drafted by the Rangers."

"Remember our wish?"

_A fourteen-year-old Marie and a 15-year-old Meredith were sitting in front of the TV watching a Minnesota North Stars game. Danny Grant, a right wing, for the North Stars just scored a goal and the girls were ecstatic. He was their favorite._

"_He is so cute," Meredith said._

"_I wish I could meet him and he'd fall for me so fast that he didn't know what hit him," Marie gushed._

_Meredith smiled. "I just wish to meet a hockey player and from there we get married and have some kids."_

"_Me, too. Support them through the good times, the bad times. I wish that would just happen. I hope when we get older, there will be a cute guy on the team and we could meet him and all that jazz."_

"_That would be awesome."_

Marie nodded. "I guess it happened."

"When do we get to meet him?"

"Meet who?" Josh asked coming in the room.

Marie smiled. "My new boyfriend."

Josh sighed. "What's his name?"

Marie rubbed the top of his head. He batted her hands away. "Dave Silk."

Josh looked at his sister and smiled. "Are you serious?"

Marie nodded. "So… what do you think?"

Josh gave Marie a hug. "That rocks. He's so cool. I am so happy for you."

Marie said, "I knew you'd be."

Josh got himself a drink before leaving the kitchen. Marie started to answer questions thrown at her from everybody in the kitchen. They wanted to know everything about him and she told them. She only mentioned how they talked about how they felt toward one another, she didn't want to mention how it all started. Later on that night, her dad, uncle's, other cousins, and Grandpa asked her about Silk, too. She was happy that everybody was happy with the news.

**vvv**

Marie nervously dialed the number to Silk's parent's house. It was Christmas night and it was after nine in Boston. She hoped it wasn't too late to call or that it was a really bad time.

"Hello," a sweet voice answered.

Marie hesitated for a second. "Hi. I'm sorry to call so late, but I'm calling for Dave."

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Marie."

The lady said, "Oh… he's in his room. I'll go get him for you."

Marie heard the phone being set down and she waited patiently for a few minutes before someone picked it up.

"He'll be right here. Marie… I'm Abigail, Dave's mom. It's so nice to finally talk to you. Dave has told me so much about you."

Marie was thankful that his mom couldn't see her blushing. "It's nice to meet you. He's told me about you, too."

"You'll be in New York for the games, won't you?" she asked.

Marie nodded, but realized that Mrs. Silk couldn't see her. "Yes, I will be."

"We'll talk then. Dave is standing here not being patient," she said to her miles away.

When Silk picked up the receiver, Marie's nervousness went away and a smile took over. "Hey, yourself."

"How are you?"

"Not bad now that I'm talking to you. How are you?"

"The same. I'm missing you like crazy," he told her.

Marie's heart hurt when she heard that. "Me, too. It's only been two days since I last saw you and I'm missing you like you wouldn't believe."

"How was your Christmas?"

"Well, yesterday my Grandma was like… you're in love. My mom was thrilled that we got together. She really likes you. Josh was ecstatic about it. Dad was happy. Tom can't wait to meet you and actually threaten you."

"So I don't have to worry about Mac telling me he'll kick my ass, then?"

Marie smiled. "I think that'll happen, too."

Silk laughed. "Can't wait."

"My cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents all want to meet you as soon as possible."

"Mine, too. I told my mom last night and she smiled and hugged me. The rest of my family is thrilled."

"Speaking of your mom, she's not mad that I called after nine, is she?"

"Are you kidding? She's standing nearby, smiling her butt off, being annoying," he said to her.

Marie laughed. "I can't wait to meet her."

"I'm pretty sure she can't wait either."

"Have you seen any of your friend's yet?"

"The day after tomorrow," he replied. "I already talked to Dan and we mad plans to hang out."

"That's cool."

"What are you planning on doing the next few days?"

"Hanging out with my friend's and working."

"Fun times."

"Of course."

They talked for a half an hour before they hung up. He didn't want her phone bill to rack up, but she knew if she told him it didn't matter, he'd just argue over it. So when she hung up, she sighed and went off to bed.

**vvv**

"Are you having the New Year's Eve party this year?" Marie asked her friend, Josie.

"Parents are going out of town," Josie replied. "I've been planning it."

"So we are going to meet Rizzo and Silk, right?" Frankie asked.

'We're bringing them," Regan told her.

Marie asked Frankie, "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

Frankie smiled. "Good. We decided to make it really small. Only two couples. Rick didn't want a big wedding and I agreed. We wanted to focus on us. We want it intimate where everybody was going to have fun."

"That's what it's all about," Connie replied.

Josie replied, "I want to elope."

"What?" Frankie asked.

Josie shrugged. "You guys know me. I hate being the center of attention. I'd freeze up if I have to walk down the aisle. Besides it's not like we can't have a reception to celebrate the marriage."

"True," Greta stated.

"Hey, you're already married," Stephanie replied.

"So? I think it's a brilliant idea. You saw my wedding. It was nuts," Greta replied.

Marie started laughing when they started to get in a small argument. She swore if she had a quarter jar, she'd be really rich. Those two usually got into an argument every time they get together. After a couple of minutes, she started thinking about Silk and she didn't realize how big of a smile was on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Regan asked. "Oh wait, never mind. I know who, Silky."

Marie turned red. "How'd you tell?"

Frankie smiled. "I think it's great. The best love's are usually when two friend's get together."

Stephanie asked, "Is he a good kisser?"

Marie chuckled in astonishment. "Oh man."

"I guess he is," Greta remarked.

Regan put an arm around Marie. "I know how you feel? I miss Rizzo," she quietly told her. "We talked yesterday."

"I have no clue what I'm going to do when I see him," Marie said.

"What do you mean?"

"When we hung out the day before they left, we kept on kissing. There's a spark every time. I'm scared that when we hang out when he gets back, we're just going to do something that we might not be ready for."

"You mean you aren't interested in seeing…"

"Regan!" she quietly exclaimed. "God, you're horrible."

"You're the one that brought it up," she pointed out. "Seriously…"

"We've done it," she whispered.

"Say that again?"

"When we went out last week I asked him because I wanted to tell him I loved him. I lost my nerve, but I went back to tell him. I kissed him and one thing led to another," she explained.

Regan stared at her for a few minutes before smiling. "Oh my."

"Please don't ask me anything like was he good," Marie said.

"I wasn't going to," Regan replied. "I'm shocked."

"So unlike me, I know."

"I think you should follow your heart," Regan stated.

Marie smiled. "I know." She went back to listening to the group.

**vvv**

Marie was sitting outside on the crate again a few nights later on her break staring at the stars. She wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around her and just like a week ago, didn't hear someone walk up.

"What is a beautiful girl like you sitting outside in the cold for?"

Marie turned in shock toward the person, but leapt up and ran over to Silk. They hugged and then kissed. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they parted.

"Why didn't you call me to tell me you were coming back today?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I am surprised all right."

"When do you get off? I was thinking about hanging out."

"Tonight is not good. Tomorrow I'm free."

"Don't make any plans."

"I won't."

They leaned in again. It's been only six days since they saw one another, but you'd think it was a year. They kissed until her break was over and yet it didn't stop them. She was ready to call it a night just to be with him. She knew they were becoming one of those couples that you wanted to yell at to get a room, but she didn't care. They were in love and to her it was a really awesome feeling.


	20. New Year's Eve

**Chapter 20 - New Year's Eve**

"The dream was weird. I was in a beautiful gown and it was a ball. That was when I realized I was Cinderella," Regan began telling Connie and Marie.

"I think if the play went the other way, we'd surely be able to put the puck in the net," Rob was telling Silk and Rizzo.

The boys were sitting on the couch with the girls sitting in their laps. It was New Year's Even and they were at Josie's party. She had quite a turnout. Some of her colleagues from her work were there and of course her other good friends.

"Who did the Prince look like?" Connie asked.

"Would coach go for it?" Silk asked.

"Like David Cassidy."

"If we talked to him on Monday," Rob replied.

"I had a bad dream once where I was on a plane and it crashed on an island. The survivors stuck together, but each week we would get into trouble," Connie told them. "There was a pregnant girl, a female convict, a hit man…"

"What island?"

"Somewhere in the Caribbean."

"If Mark went left by faking the defenseman, and then passed it to you, you could easily put it in."

"You guys should try that," Rizzo said.

"Jell-O shot?" Josie asked putting the tray down at their level.

All six said, "Cheers," before downing the jell-o.

Silk and Marie decided to head outside to sit in the cold to swing on the porch swing they saw where they were in the kitchen. They sat there staring at the stars for a couple of minutes before Silk saw a shadow of a trampoline in the yard. He tried to convince Marie to jump on it, but she called him nuts and she refused to considering it was winter. He jumped a couple of times before he stopped and agreed with her. She laughed at him and they went to sit on the swing again.

"I wish I may, I wish I might, have this first wish tonight," Marie whispered closing her eyes.

"You just wished on a planet," Silk said to her chuckling.

"What?"

"Mars."

Marie looked up at the sky and laughed. "No, I didn't."

"Is that star not red?"

"No."

"Then I guess I did."

Marie laughed again and leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Are you getting cold?"

"If you are, then I'm game to go in." They got up and headed in.

"New York City is partying like you wouldn't believe," Dick Clark announced to the audience when they went pass the television.

They entered the den to put their coats with the pile, but before they left, they admired the stuff in there. Josie's father was a big businessman in the area. He had photos of people he met, autographs on a football, a hockey puck, and a baseball. Josie had a small shrine. She was a figure skater and Marie told him that's how they met. They became really good friends back then and haven't stopped being good friends.

When they exited the den, Marie was stopped by him and when she looked back that's when he kissed her.

"Will you two please get a room," Regan said walking up. "Or just wait until the ball drops."

Marie chuckled against his lips before parting from him. "I should say that about you, too. You'd think Rizzo and you were one person."

Regan smiled at her friend before going into the den. "Does Rob look nervous to you?"

Marie looked over to see if she had a clear view of her two friends. They weren't in her sight. "I don't know. Why?"

Silk replied, "He doesn't seem nervous."

"I don't know, either. He just looks like he's seen a ghost," Regan mentioned.

"Maybe it's something he ate," Silk replied. "I had a crap cake before. It didn't settle well."

Marie said, "Thanks for the info, hon."

"No problem."

Regan chuckled and they went back to the party.

"I want you to know how much I think Silk is good for you," Greta said to Marie a little later on in the kitchen.

"Thank you," Marie replied while pouring herself a drink.

"I've never seen you this happy," Greta remarked.

Marie smiled. "I see Craig and Rick are enjoying their company."

"Hockey talk," Greta sighed. "Ever since Craig got that injury, he's been… wanting… trying to live through Rob's stories."

"He likes his job, doesn't he?"

"I'm sure he does. He just wants to skate like he use to."

I think as long as you support his dream, he'll be… happy," Marie said.

"He doesn't seem nervous," Connie said while Regan and she walked up.

"Ok… maybe it's just me," Regan stated.

"Are you still going on about that?" Marie asked. "I was watching him, he seems fine."

"What are you planning for Silk's birthday tomorrow night?" Connie asked changing the subject.

"Dinner, skating, and a really creative birthday present," Marie answered. "Along with another one that is a sweater."

"What's the creative birthday present?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Oh, come on."

"No."

Josie came up to them and started to hand out sparklers.

"Is it safe to light these in the house?" Marie asked.

"As long as you do not put them on any furniture while lit and please put them in the sink after New Year's kicks in," Josie replied.

The girl's headed out to the living room area to bring in the New Year with the guys.

"5… 4… 3… 2…"

"Happy New Year!"

"Happy Birthday!" Marie shouted at Silk before they kissed. After they parted, Marie's mouth opened wide in shock.

Behind Silk, Rob was down on one knee and was asking Connie that big question. Connie said yes through her tears and Rob put the ring on her finger. Everybody around them cheered when they hugged and kissed for the first time as an engaged couple.

"It's beautiful," Marie said admiring the ring. "Congratulations." She gave her best friend a hug.

"Mac… awesome job. You did it," Silk said giving him a pat on the back.

Marie turned to him. "You knew?"

"He was nervous."

"I knew he looked nervous," Regan said. "Congratulations."

Rizzo gave both of them a hug, but went and got six beers. "Cheers," he said after handing them out. They clanked the bottles together and took a drink.

"Oh hey, Silky, happy birthday," Rizzo said. "What are you going to do today?"

Marie answered for him. "He's got plans already. Tomorrow you can have him to celebrate."

"What are we doing?" Silk asked her.

"It's a secret."

"Can't find out until…"

"I pick you up at three."

"Interesting."

"Just be patient." She smiled at him.

**vvv**

"You're not going to give me a single clue at least?" Silk asked that afternoon.

"You're going to need your skates," Marie replied before they headed out.

"We're going to a rink?"

"No."

"Where are we going then?"

"It's a surprise," Marie said while starting the car.

An hour later, Marie stopped the car at a frozen lake and Silk asked, "Are you taking me here to kill me and bury me with my skates on?"

Marie turned to him. "You know me so well. Yes… I am going to kill you. You get a thirty second head time." She rolled her eyes.

Silk laughed and opened his door. Marie went to the trunk and started to take out a picnic basket, a blanket, a lantern, her skates, and his two presents. "We're having a dinner, picnic style. After, we're going to skate on the lake, and then open your presents."

"This is cool. I've never done this before," he told her.

"Thank you. I thought it would be cool."

After they had set up the picnic they started to eat. She made a chicken pot pie and he thought it was really good. She was an excellent cook, he told her and she teased him by saying she already knew that. The one thing she forgot about was the sunset. While they sat there they admired they sky as it turned a deep purple.

"Do you want your gifts now or later?" she asked when they were watching the sunset.

"Now," he said.

"Ok," she said picking up the first gift.

Silk took it and unwrapped the gift. "I like this shirt." He took out a long sleeve shirt that was green.

"I thought it looked good." She handed him the other one.

When he opened that second gift, his eyebrows raised up in amusement. He looked up at her and smiled. "A magic eight ball."

"I thought it was a good idea at the time," Marie explained. "Your number is eight. I saw it and I thought 'hey wouldn't this be fun'." Marie shrugged.

Silk leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I like both your gifts." He took it out of the box. "Will I make the final cut?"

Marie leaned over and read the answer. "It is certain."

"Well, that's good. Will I play for the NHL?"

"Without a doubt."

Silk put the ball down and asked her, "How are we skating in the complete dark?"

"I'll have the lights on from the car," she replied.

They put on their skates and skated for about an hour on the lake near the shore, of course. After they went back to the blanket and stared up the stars.

"Hey, look a shooting star," Marie pointed out.

"Make a wish," he whispered. He looked over at Marie and she had her eyes closed. He knew she was making a wish, but that didn't stop him from kissing her.

"This has been the best birthday I've had so far. Thank you," he told her. "How did you know about this lake?"

"We would come up here on certain winter days when I was little and skate on this lake," she told him. "You're welcome."

They stayed quiet for a few more minutes staring at the sky. "Hey Dave, what is your favorite thing about hockey?"

"The ice, the fact that you can skate over a smooth surface. The smell of it."

"The smell?"

"It smells like winter, like cold."

"I've never thought about it like that way."

"You?"

Marie was quiet for a few seconds. "The action on the ice. The excitement when a player scores a goal."

They were again consumed with silence. To them it was peaceful because they were enjoying each other's company. It wasn't awkward.

"Do you think we have a chance?"

"Like I said before, anything is possible."

Silk sat up and Marie followed him. "What if all the hard work we've done doesn't get us where we want to be?"

Marie put a hand on his arm. "Don't think that way. You just got to have faith that all of it pays off in the end."

Silk smiled a little before leaning in. They stayed at the lake for another hour before packing everything up again. Marie gave him a hug before they got into the car and drove home.


	21. First Fight

**Chapter 21 - First Fight**

Marie closed one eye and concentrated on the target. Swinging her arm back and letting go midway through her throw, the arrow landed close to the 15 mark. She went up to the dartboard and took the three darts off it before writing her score down on the chalk board. Turning back to Silk, she handed him the darts. She took a sip of her beer while he got ready. "Don't miss!" she suddenly said right as he went to throw.

"Hey!"

Marie laughed. "Don't miss, don't miss, don't miss!"

Jack put a hand over her mouth so Silk could take his turn. Marie laughed against his hand and watched her boyfriend take his turn. When done, Jack let her go, but Silk went up to her and started to tickle her. Marie laughed after she let out a small shriek. That was when Jack told them that they needed to get a room. They gave him a look before laughing.

"Jealous?" Marie asked him.

"No. Sick of you two," he replied.

"Nuh uh. You, sir, are so jealous," Marie said to him before taking a sip of her beer.

Jack sighed and turned to Rizzo. "Is it time to sing happy birthday?"

Rizzo shrugged. "That's Connie's department."

Marie turned back to Silk and smiled at him before going over and hugging him. Silk handed her the darts again and she turned to the board. After throwing the first two, she ran up to the board and placed the third one right on the bulls-eye.

"That's cheating," Silk told her.

"I swear it's the only way to make it on there," she said.

Pav took a dart away from Silk and concentrated before he threw it. The dart hit the bulls-eye, of course. "It can be done."

"A dart expert I see," Marie stated. "I am so jealous."

"And you have every right to be," he replied.

Marie laughed. After a few more minutes of playing, Marie decided to head over to where Connie, Regan, Buzz's wife, Gayle, and Mrs. Thompson were sitting. They were talking about how Buzz proposed.

"Did Rob ask you for your permission, Mrs. Thompson?" Regan asked.

"Yes, he did."

"That is so sweet," Marie said. "For me, I hope the guys does that."

"You mean Silk, right?" Connie asked.

Marie blushed. "In the future. I'm not talking about tomorrow."

"I know that."

"Ok."

"So how did he ask?" Regan asked Connie's mom.

Mrs. Thompson replied, "He had called Connie up on thanksgiving, but before we stopped talking, he said he had something to ask me. He said they've been dating over two years and that he loved her so much. He told me how much he cared for what she cared for. He dreamed of their future and he couldn't wait. Then that's when he asked me if it was all right to ask her to be his wife."

"That's why you kept smiling at me and asking how Rob was," Connie muttered. "God, I love that man."

"Is it time to sing happy birthday to Jannie and Mac yet?" Jack asked coming up.

"What is your hurry? Do you have a hot date or something?" Marie asked him.

Jack shook his head. "No."

Regan asked, "What's her name?"

"I'm not seeing anybody," he insisted.

Marie said, "For a second there I believed you."

"Fine. I have a date. I called her to see if we can reschedule, but she thought I was blowing her off," Jack told them.

"Why didn't you bring her?" Gayle asked.

"I don't know. To early to meet everybody," he told them.

Marie and Connie looked at one another and made a decision that they would let him go. "Go have fun."

"What about the cake?"

"I think it's ok."

"Go before I stand up and push you out the door," Marie said. Jack gave them a thank you look before heading over to the guys. They heckled him as he left. Marie laughed her butt off before getting up and joining the boys again.

**vvv**

Eleven days later, Marie was working when she caught a glimpse of what she thought was in her past and would never show up again. A guy that she thought she would never see again. "Shit," she whispered, "Justin." She didn't think he saw her, but a few minutes later he came up.

"I'm surprised to find you working at a bar."

"Why?"

"Because of whom your parents are."

"They're fine with it."

"Are they really?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

He asked her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she told him, staring at him with a little annoyance.

"Are you really?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said annoyed. "What do you want?"

"A beer." After placing the bottle in front of him, he took a swig. He didn't move, he just stood there admiring her.

"What?"

"Do you really think your life is perfect?" he asked in a low voice.

Marie stood still. "Excuse me? What is this? Aren't you a little old to be harassing me?"

Justin smiled. "What's his name?"

Marie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She angrily said, "That's none of your fucking business."

"Hostility, where was this when we dated?" he taunted.

Marie went to grab the pop dispenser spray and she sprayed him with the water. One of the owners and a bouncer came over and grabbed him. He smiled at her before he left. "It's been fun."

Marie hissed, "Whatever." She watched him as they dragged him out and was surprised that he wasn't giving them a fight. She sighed and went back to work.

**vvv**

Marie entered the apartment building three days later and went over to the mailbox. After opening it, she shifted through the mail and stopped when there was an envelope addressed to her that looked personal. She opened it up and the first four words made her gasp. She turned the envelope over to see who would send her this nasty note, but there was no return address. "That bastard," she whispered when it hit her that Justin sent it. She looked at the letter again and shook her head.

_You're not worth it. Sooner or later he'll figure it out. You're just a sad little girl who nobody cares about. You aren't that pretty. You aren't that smart. Get that through your head. He doesn't know the real you like I do. Life isn't a fairy tale like you think it is._

Marie was pissed off. She had gone through that shit when she started dating him that first year in college. She felt awkward, alone, and she thought he understood her. She stuffed the note into the envelope, walked to the apartment, and into her bedroom. She lied down on her bed and wiped a stray tear that fell. She hit the bed, and she was so glad she didn't know where he was because she would go find him and kill him.

"Asshole," she said out loud. She stood up, paced back and forth, and counted backwards starting at twenty. A few minutes later, she calmed down and headed out to the family room with the mail and her book bag. The only thing she could do about the note was to ignore it. That's what she planned to do.

**vvv**

The next week, Marie was about to get off from her afternoon shift when some of the guys started to come in. They looked sad and when they told her why, her heart skipped a beat. Cox got cut that afternoon. "Is he ok?"

"Coxie is dealing with it quite well actually," Christian replied. "If it had been me, I would have… seriously cried over the news."

"Is Dave at the dorm?"

Ramsey nodded and she gave him a smile. She clocked out after the other bartender came in and headed over to the college resident dorms. She headed up and knocked on his door. When he opened the door, she smiled and lifted up a bottle of beer. "Thought you could use this," she told him before giving him a kiss.

"Thank you," he said before going over to his bed. He plopped down and sighed.

Marie closed the door and took off her coat. "How are you feeling?"

He looked up and shrugged. "How do you think I'm feeling?"

Marie went over and sat down next to him. She put her arm around him and looked straight at him. "What's on your mind?"

He was quiet for a few minutes before he finally spoke up. "I knew we weren't safe still, but when Coach Craig came in and went straight for Coxie…" he started, "… deep down there was relief. I thought thank God, but felt horrible for thinking that."

"Did he say anything?"

"He mentioned how much coach looked sad," he told her.

"You guys worked your asses off. He probably didn't know what to do."

"What if it had been me?" he asked.

Marie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It wasn't."

"But what if it had been?"

"Then we would have driven off toward the horizon and never looked back," she replied.

Silk replied, "You say that now, but what about the future?" Marie's arm slid down from his shoulder to the bed and she gave him a confused look. "What if I go back to Boston and the long distance is too hard on you, me, and…"

Marie put a hand over his mouth. "That is not going to happen."

He reached up and brought her hand down. "What if…"

"Stop! We're strong enough to survive the long distance," she told him. "I only have three months left of school before I graduate. From there, maybe I'll move to Boston."

Silk got up, placed the beer on the desk, and started to pace back and forth. Marie watched him and it started to freak her out. Then the note she got flashed in her head. "Please tell me what is wrong?"

He stopped and turned to her. "I don't want you to move away from your family for me."

"What?" she asked astonished. "You were willing to move here away from your family and friends."

"What if we actually win the Gold and we get called to play for the NHL? Do you want to move somewhere where I might not even be?"

"Wherever that place may be, I want to be there with you," Marie told him. "It's not like I won't see my family ever again. There is a plane that goes over 300 miles per hour though the sky. Only a few hours by plane and I'll be with them again. There's also the phone."

Silk didn't say anything and leaned against his desk chair. Maybe he was freaking out a little too much because of Cox. He wasn't sure why he felt so guilty, but he did. He was relieved to be on the team still, to be around Marie still. He was kicking himself. He knew deep down they were going to be together forever. They'd make it work. When he looked over at her, she had a look on her face that he wasn't sure about.

Marie was nervous, but also a little miffed. When he hadn't spoken up, she was thinking the worse. Did he lie about his feelings? Was he bullshitting her? "So all those promises we made the past few weeks have been bullshit? You really didn't mean them?"

"What? No!" he exclaimed.

She got up from the bed n a huff and got her coat. She went for the door, but his hand on top of hers stopped her from turning the knob. "Whatever. I knew this was to good to be true. Just let me leave."

"No… I'm…"

She turned to him right before he got to say he was sorry and shoved him. "I thought you knew, but I guess I was wrong."

"What?"

"How much I care for you, love you." He went toward her to tell her that she was wrong, but she shook her head. She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Once in the car, she left like a herd of mustangs in the desert kicking up dust, only with snow. Deep down she knew she might have really overreacted and that they could talk about it, but if he didn't feel the same way there was no point in staying around. She was mad more at herself for acting like that, for believing him, for thinking it was going to last. She was half way home when all of a sudden a deer come running out in front of her car and she made the stupidest mistake she could have made. She shrieked in terror, swerved her car to the right, and the last thing she thought before the darkness consumed her after crashing into a pole was Silk.


	22. Please Forgive Me

**Chapter 22 - Please Forgive Me**

Marie opened her eyes only to close them a second later due to the light in the room. She grunted in pain, and lifted her right arm up to rub her eyes. She felt a hand reach out to stop her, and when she looked over, she saw her mom in the chair next to the bed. Mrs. Harris was smiling down at her, but Marie saw the relief in her eyes. She smiled at her before looking around the room. She smiled when she saw her dad lying on the other bed. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"10 in the morning," her mom replied.

Marie closed her eyes. "Damn," she whispered.

"You've been out since you ran into the pole," Mrs. Harris told her. "The guys came by, Connie, Regan, Frankie, Josh, Josie, mostly everybody you know just to see if you're ok."

"What about Dave?" Marie asked quietly.

Mrs. Harris nodded. "He was really worried about you."

Marie closed her eyes again and sighed. "Stupid deer," Marie muttered.

"There were a few eye witnesses that said that's what happened," Mr. Harris told her stepping beside his wife. "I'm just glad you're ok. Scared the day lights out of me. I thought the worst when the hospital called."

"All I remember is hitting my head on the wheel."

Mrs. Harris swiped a piece of hair off of Marie's forehead. "You scratched your chin, and you hit your forehead pretty bad. A bruise is starting to form around your right eye. You broke your left hand in the impact as well. We're just really happy you're ok."

Marie faintly smiled before trying to sit up. With the help of her dad, she managed to. She saw flowers, a bear, three balloons, and a get well card. Her dad picked up the card and it was signed by everybody. Marie thought that was nice, but she felt sad when she didn't see Silk's name on it. Her dad put it down and picked up the flowers. Marie thought they were beautiful and smelled great.

"They're from Dave," her mom told her.

Marie looked over at her and then back to the flowers. "Did he say anything?" she asked quietly.

"No," she replied. "He gave me this to give you." She handed her an envelope.

Marie took it, but was hesitant to open it. She laid it in her lap and bit her lip.

"Did you two get in a fight?" Mrs. Harris asked, while sliding the chair closer to the bed.

Marie nodded. "Our first fight," Marie said. "I might have over reacted a little."

Mrs. Harris tucked Marie's hair behind her ear. "About?"

Marie licked her bottom lip before answering. "One of the guys got cut yesterday and he felt really sad. He kept thinking what ifs. What if it had been him, what will happen after the Olympics with us?"

Mrs. Harris nodded. "Well… both of you are from different states. Long distance can be tough. I don't really know what he's thinking. I think both of you need to sit down and talk."

"I said after I graduate, maybe I'll move to Boston."

Mr. Harris asked, "Is that what you want to do?"

Marie took her time and thought about it. She realized she did want it. "Would you miss me?"

Mr. Harris nodded. "You're my only girl."

Mrs. Harris said, "No matter what you do, I'll support you. I'll be behind it. It's not like we can't talk over the phone or take a plane."

Marie chuckled. "That's what I said."

Mr. Harris went out to tell the doctor that she was awake. Mrs. Harris and Marie kept on talking about Silk and the fight. Once the doctor came in, Mrs. Harris stepped out of the room, so he could examine her. Just to be sure she was progressing smoothly, he choose to keep her for the day and to let her go home the next day. Right after the doctor left the room she decided to take a nap due to the fact that she found herself getting tired. Her parents decided it was time to leave to get refreshed and call people to tell them she was fine.

She woke up about two hours later feeling hungry and that's when the nurse came in. While she ate the hospital food, her eyes landed on the flowers from Silk. She stared at them now knowing really what to think. He was concerned about her, that she knew, but she didn't know if he really was. She sighed and that was when she remembered the card. Reaching over to the table next to the bed, she picked it up and opened it.

_Marie, I'm so sorry about what happened. I felt guilty for what I thought when Cox got cut and I guess I freaked out on you a little too much. When I got news that you were in the hospital, I thought I was going to loose you before I got to tell you how sorry I was. Please forgive me. I am so in love with you. I know we're forever, if you can believe it. _

Marie bit her lip and smiled. She placed the card on the table again. They are definitely going to talk though next time they see one another. She was hoping he would come in soon so they could, but by the next morning she was disappointed and mad because he never did. She voiced her concern to Connie when she came to pick her up. Connie had made a plan the day before, but she was not going to tell her that.

"Maybe he didn't want to talk in a hospital," she suggested. "No privacy."

Marie said, "But he could have called or came by after practice."

"True," Connie muttered. Connie's mind was going a thousand miles a minute. The plan was to have him be at the apartment when they get there. She thought it was a good plan, but now she wasn't sure. Did she screw up big time?

When they entered the apartment building, Connie was worried that Marie wasn't going to be happy with him. Marie kept saying if he had been concerned he should have came by. If he loved her, he would have. She took a quick breath before she opened the door and watched Marie stop in her tracks when she saw Silk sitting on the couch with another bouquet of beautiful flowers. Marie's face softened, but she was still a little mad.

"Don't blame him. I thought it was a good plan to surprise you like this. When I came to the hospital yesterday, I thought it wasn't the right place for you two to make up," Connie explained. "Nurses and doctors running around, people hiding in places."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Thank you for letting me go on like that."

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving. I'll leave you two alone," Connie said before heading out.

Marie turned to Silk. She wanted to tell him how stupid he was to listen to Connie, but she didn't. "They're beautiful," she said about the flowers.

Silk got up and walked over to her. He handed her the flowers and she smelled them before placing them on the coffee table. Turning back to him, she wrapped her arms around him without saying a word. They stayed like that for a long time, just hanging onto each other like their life depended on it. When they finally parted, he ran his fingers over her bruised eye lightly and carefully took her left hand. He kissed her fingers before he finally kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I knew I should have gone to the hospital yesterday. Connie insisted this was a good idea," he told her. "I won't do that again. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry that I over reacted," she said. "Why did you freak out like that?"

Silk lead her over to the couch. "On Sunday, I had called home. My mom told me that the Rangers had called."

"That's cool," Marie said.

"I guess they kept sending a scout to the games and he mentioned how well I was playing to the GM. They want to talk after the games."

Marie smiled. "They're going to offer you a spot on the team."

"They might. I might be playing for the AHL team before I go to New York," he told her. "If that happens, I won't be staying here and I won't be going back to Boston after. I'll be traveling even more with a hockey team."

Marie asked, "And you were worried that if you weren't in one place, we'd end up breaking up?"

"Yeah. Also, you'd find a guy that could give you everything you wanted," he told her. "Stability… a marriage…"

"All within three months of you being gone?" she asked. She gave him a funny look like he was crazy.

"Well… you never know."

"You're thinking of what happened with your ex, right?" Marie asked. He nodded. "I'll be right back." She got up and went into her room. "When you said everything about me not following you around the country, I freaked out because of this."

Silk took the note she brought out and read it. "Will?"

"No, Justin. I should have mentioned that I saw him a week and a half ago at the bar. Three days later I got this in the mail. I ignored it until…"

Silk ripped it up while looking at her. He smiled when he saw her surprised look. "It's bullshit."

"You didn't let me rip it up," Marie whined. "Thanks a lot. I guess it was more dramatic if you did it."

Silk laughed. "You know everything in that was bullshit? You are so beautiful, smart, and you are so worth it."

Marie smiled. "Every time I'm in your arms, I feel special. I never had that with those guys."

Silk cupped her left cheek with a hand and kissed her. "When you left, I called here and asked Connie to tell you to call me. Why I didn't go after you, I'll never know. I think it was because I was scared you wouldn't talk to me again. When the phone rang, I was really nervous because I wasn't sure what you were going to say. It was three or four hours after you left, and the moment Connie said you ended up in the hospital because of an accident, I thought the worse. When I got there and your parents explained that it was because of a deer…"

"You didn't feel responsible for what happened did you?" she asked, "because it was my fault. Remember question number 207 on the psychology test you guys took?"

Silk took a moment to think back to the test. "Was there a question about a deer in there?"

Marie nodded. "I made the mistake of hurting myself by not hitting the deer. It was a second decision and the deer scared me."

"When I was there, they gave me a few minutes alone with you," he told her.

"Oh yeah?"

"I sat there holding your hand, praying to God to have you wake up then, but you didn't," he said.

"Did you say anything?" Marie asked.

He shook his head. "Well… before I left I said I loved you."

Marie smiled before wiping the single tear that started to fall off her face. "See… those guys wouldn't have done that. Sat there, praying for me to wake up."

Silk leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being there before you met those losers," he said.

Marie smiled. "You're here now. That's all that matters. And next time don't listen to Connie."

Silk smiled at her. "I won't."

"How's Cox?"

"Fine. He was worried about you."

"He's fine with the whole being cut from the team?" she asked.

"I talked to him and he is. He's going to try to come to Lake Placid," he told her.

Marie said, "Cool."

"February 9, you gotta be in New York," he told her. "We're playing the Russians."

"Before the games?"

"Yes. It's messed up."

"Maybe it's a way to see what you guys can do against them. The game doesn't count."

"It's crazy though."

Marie shrugged. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

Silk shrugged as well. "I guess."

"Just believe in the team. Believe in yourself. I believe in all of you," Marie told him. "I believe in you."

Silk nodded. "Where would we be if you weren't apart of this whole experience with us?"

"I don't know. Scary thought."

For the rest of the morning and afternoon they hung out at the apartment talking and watching TV. Marie fell more in love with Silk that day. They talked about the next few months, about their future. They felt securer in the relationship knowing the "plan".

Since it was Friday, the team wanted to get together to have dinner and then go to the movies after. So with Marie being hesitant about what happened, they went out. She suggested putting a sign on her saying she got into a car accident. He brushed it off and told her that if someone said something, they'd set it straight. The guys were all supportive, and Marie told Connie she wasn't really mad at her, just a little.

When they entered the apartment that night, she asked him to stay the night. She didn't want the day to end. He was surprised, but realized she didn't mean them "sleeping" together, just sleep in the same bed as they held each other. When they entered her room, she went and got her PJ's and headed to the bathroom. He took off his shoes and jeans, and got in the bed. After she came back, she turned off the lights and climbed into the bed. She wrapped her left arm around him, while he wrapped his arm around her as they closed their eyes.


	23. Laundry and Collectibles

**Chapter 23 - Laundry and Collectibles**

Marie was sitting in the lobby of the arena by herself. She was reading her text book because she has a test in two days. She was by herself because Connie had class and Regan had to work. The reason Marie was there was because she thought a nice study break had been in order, but since the wait for the guys after practice was long she'd study during that time. She knew the material really well and didn't doubt that she didn't know anything.

"Marie, how are you doing?" a voice asked coming up.

Marie looked up and was surprised to see Herb Brooks in front of her. "Hey, Mr. Brooks, I'm fine."

"I heard about what happened. Are you ok?" he asked concerned. "I know it's been five days…"

Marie nodded. "Yeah. The bruise is fading slowly. Doesn't look like it because it looks bad, but it is. My hand… I hope it's healing. Other than that, I'm fine."

Herb smiled. "Any news on the deer?"

Marie shook her head. "No. She hasn't called or written. She must be hiding in fear."

Herb chuckled. "Well… I was leaving and I saw you. Take care all right. Oh… and thank you for being there in the stands at practice. I think it helped the guys." He got up and started to leave.

"No problem, Mr. Brooks," Marie called out. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and went back to reading. A few minutes later, she felt a set of lips on her cheek. When she looked up at Silk, she didn't even get to say hi before he was already kissing her.

"What's the plan tonight?" he asked when he sat down next to her.

Closing her text book, she said, "I'm planning on doing my laundry."

"Care for some company?"

Marie smirked and tilted her head. "You just want to see some of my underwear."

Silk nodded, but laughed. "Actually… I need to do laundry, too."

Marie got up and pointed with her head that they should go then. She entwined her fingers with his and they headed out. About an hour later they got to her apartment after going by the dorms to get his clothes. When they entered the laundry room, they set their baskets on the table and started to sort through them.

"The news last night said nothing new has happened in Iran with the hostages," Marie started to say.

"Anything new with Afghanistan?" he asked.

Marie shook her head. "I just wish it all would end."

Silk nodded. "Me, too."

"I'm still thinking about the security of the Olympics," Marie said. "I know there's a slim chance of anything bad happening, but you know."

Silk threw a pair of his boxers into the washer before turning to her and taking her into her his arms. "And like I said two weeks ago, my parents, sister, you, and everybody else will be on the next bus out of there."

Marie nodded and wrapped her arms around him. She went back to sorting her clothes after a few minutes. Once the washers were turned on, they took a seat at the table. She had asked him to help her study for the test. About an hour later, their clothes were about to be dry. They were now talking about the Russia game that the team was going to play in six days in New York.

"We were thinking about doing some of the tourist attractions. Since we come in on Thursday, that night go down to Little Italy and eat at one of the restaurants," Marie told him. "Then do whatever after the next day. You know, like go to the Empire State Building."

Silk said, "Saturday we're going to be practicing. Depends on how Friday will go if we can do that stuff."

The door opened and one of Marie's neighbors came in carrying her laundry. "Marie… I would think you'd have enough sense to leave him."

Marie asked confused. "Why would I leave him, Mrs. Winters?"

Mrs. Winters placed her basket on another table. "Look at you."

Marie sighed. "Mrs. Winters, I got into a car accident. Trust me, if he had done this to me, he'd be six feet under."

Silk smiled. "Trust me, I believe that she would do it, too."

Mrs. Winters nodded. "If she comes in one day crying I'll…"

Silk interrupted her. "You won't be the only one who'll hunt me down and kill me. Or make sure my testicles are cut off."

Marie's eyes widened. "Whoa, who said that?"

"Guess?"

Marie shrugged. "Connie?"

Silk nodded. "After our little fight, she came to me and it was the last thing that came out of her mouth."

Marie smiled. "Connie's protective."

Mrs. Winters asked, "If you got into a car accident then how come your…"

Marie told her, "My car is in the shop. That is just a rental. I swear to God, Mrs. Winters that I am not lying. I ran into a pole after swerving to miss a deer. Why would I take Dave back if he had seriously abused me? I'm not that dumb!"

Mrs. Winters stopped putting her clothes in the washer and turned to Marie. "I never said you were."

"But you were implying it," Marie said.

"I'm just worried about you," Mrs. Winters told her.

Marie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and leaned on her right hand. "I tried make-up. It didn't help cover the bruise much."

Silk leaned forward in his chair and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. He cupped her cheek and his thumb brushed softly against it. "Mrs. Winters… trust me when I say I would do anything for her. I love her to death."

Marie smiled. "I love him to death, too."

Mrs. Winters let it go and went back to her laundry. She saw what happened with Will. She heard what happened with Simon. She was just greatly concerned for her neighbor.

**vvv**

Marie was sitting on her room trying to pack for the flight to New York the next day. She had started thinking about her past relationships and her relationship with Silk. That was when she stopped what she was doing and collected all the things she had gotten with Silk or from him in the past month and a half. She tried to think about the stuff she had kept as keepsakes from Carter, Justin, Will, and Simon. The only thing she came up with was a shell she got after the weekend she had with Simon at his cabin.

"Are you almost done?" Connie asked from the doorway.

Marie looked up from her spot on the bed. "Almost."

Connie walked in and looked at the stuff lying on the bed. "What's all this?"

"Stuff I've ever gotten or collected in the past month and a half from Dave," Marie told her. "The cow though was a couple of months ago when we went to the carnival. He had played that baseball game."

Connie picked up some of the things that became precious to Marie. There was the Hobbit, photo booth pictures of the two posing, a flower from the New Year's date, ticket stubs from three movies they went to, the hospital wrist band, the card he gave her telling her he was sorry, and two mix tapes. One was of songs that were of love and the other was rock. "When did he do these?"

"He did them in Boston on Christmas break." Marie told her. "My boyfriend is a dork, but he's my dork."

Connie smiled. "So what does this have to do with anything?"

Marie picked up the shell. "I've collected so much in the past month and a half then I've ever collected in the past. This is the only thing I've collected. With Justin and Will nothing was special to keep."

Connie picked up and few of the things and sat down. "Justin and Will have the IQ of a fruit fly. They were morons who didn't have a single clue how to treat a lady."

Marie smirked. "Why was I so blind to see that?"

Connie said, "Love is blind sometimes. It can mess things up in our state of mind."

"This shell was from the weekend at Simon's cabin. I had a blast. He took me fishing."

Connie grabbed it and chucked it into the waste basket. "Forget about the past. You have a great guy now."

"I know that," Marie told her. "I love him more each day. I almost lost him, but that was my fault. I misunderstood him."

Connie smiled. "He told Rob how much he loves you. He felt like an idiot for what happened. When you stayed that extra day, he wasn't sure if you were going to be happy to see him. I know you wanted to see him…"

"Connie, don't worry about it. I'm not mad," she told her. "Everything worked out for the good."

"I'm glad," Connie told her.

Marie got up and started to put the collectibles away. She took the Hobbit and put it in her carry on bag. "I've been having a hard time deciding on something."

"What's that?"

Marie turned back to Connie. "Dave and I made this plan that we would wait to have sex."

"Really? You wouldn't think so with all the making out like two fourteen year olds…"

Marie rolled her eyes. "Well, I…" Marie stopped and blushed.

"You've never had a hard time talking about sex before," Connie pointed out. "What is this about?"

Marie smiled. "With the thought of Dave and I… going at it like two fourteen year olds… I end up blushing like a school girl."

"I thought you guys already did it?"

"We did."

Connie asked, "What's the problem?"

Marie bit her lip. "The talk about sex before… I wasn't doing it right. I never…"

"Will? You're letting Will in again."

Marie nodded. "What if he was right?"

Connie gave her a look. "He has an IQ of a fruit fly."

Marie laughed. "Ok… so lately I've been day dreaming about Dave and I between the sheets. I really want us…"

"Go for it. Next time, seduce him," Connie told her. "Rip his clothes off. Make those fantasies come to life."

Marie smiled and rolled her eyes again. "I'm glad I have your support." She went back to packing.


	24. New York New York

**Chapter 24 – New York, New York**

"Rizzo liked the restaurant we went to last night," Regan said. "My parents really think he's great."

"The parents approval, it's always the thing you worry about," Marie replied, "until the very moment they meet."

"I think we took all of Casa Bella's food for the entire week," Connie joked. "When I called and told them that there will be twenty-five people coming, I think the hostess had a brief stroke."

The girls were sitting outside the Circle Line pier waiting for the guys. It was noon and the plan for the day was to sight see. They thought a two hour tour around the island was a great idea to view the skyline and learn a few things about Manhattan. They weren't really sure who was coming because the guys had practice that morning, so some of them could be going back to the hotel to get some rest.

Marie's hair blew into her face and she closed her jacket tighter when the air became a little colder. "Are we nuts about going onto a boat during the winter?"

"Well, if we plan on heading to the Empire State Building after, think about how much colder it will be up there than down here," Connie told her. "However, it might not be considering we'll have a guy to keep us warm."

"My question is, you call this cold? It's much colder at home. What are you bitching about?" Regan asked.

Marie smiled. No matter what the degree was in the winter, shall it be -10 or 36, Marie was always freezing. "Maybe the store inside has hot chocolate. I'll be back." Marie got up and walked into the building. Sure enough the little store had some. When she got back out there, the guys were still no where in sight.

"Have you thought more about seducing your boyfriend?" Connie asked quietly to Marie when she sat down.

Marie looked at Connie, smiled before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "Here's the thing, would it be safe to have sex when you have a cast on your hand?" She looked down at her hand where the white was peaking out beneath her jacket.

Regan laughed. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Marie said, "You sweat during the act. What if I make the healing process longer or my hand doesn't heal correctly?"

Connie asked, "You mean sweat underneath the cast? I don't think that can cause any problems. Usually there's a scratch that you can't reach."

Marie took another sip. "What if I crack the cast?"

Regan put am arm around her shoulder. "Nobody said you have to have sex right now. Besides I bet he'll be gentle."

Marie rolled her eyes.

"You don't think so?" Connie asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure he will be. Where are the guys?" She turned her head to look at the street.

Regan smirked. "Trying to change the subject?"

"Are you afraid that you haven't waited a long time?" Connie asked.

Marie sighed. "Why is this so important all of a sudden?" Marie stayed quiet for a few seconds before she answered. "I know I shouldn't let the asshole and the apprentice in, but look where it led me. I'm nervous… for what the future is going to bring. I love him very, very much and I know he loves me."

"There's your answer," Regan said. "Let the moment come to you. Don't fret over this."

"I found them!" a shout came.

The three girls looked over and saw Rizzo, Jack, Silk, Rob, Jannie, Jimmy, Mark, Bah, Pav, Baker, and Verchota walking up. After a brief hello, the boys got into the line to pay for the boat ride.

Marie was taking a sip of her hot chocolate when Silk came up. "They're selling them in the shop," she told him after he asked if he could take a sip.

Silk raised an eyebrow. "Are you afraid of backwash? Do I even have to mention that we know every crevice of each other's…"

"Ok, I thought you said you weren't immature?"

Verchota came up behind them. "What's this? A lover's spat."

"She won't share her hot chocolate, Phillie." Silk put an arm around her shoulder as he told him.

"Have you ever had mono?" Marie asked him. He shook his head. "You get it by sharing stuff like drinks."

"And you know how?" Silk asked.

"One of my cousins," she replied. "I just don't want you getting sick only a few days before the Olympics start."

"Seriously?" Regan asked, more like yelled at Rizzo. "No freakin' way!" She jumped into his arms and squealed.

Marie handed Silk her hot chocolate, finally letting him take a taste when he gave her a puppy dog look, and went over to the couple. "What's going on?"

Connie came up, too. "Rob told me to come see you."

Rizzo's smile was seriously a thousand watt one. "Herb called me into his office, and he named me captain."

Connie's eyes widened and she gave him a hug.

Marie smiled and said, "I told you."

Rizzo let go of Connie and took Marie into his arms. "You were right."

The group headed onto the boat and they split up into smaller groups. In 15 minutes the boat was floating by the two towers and getting closer to the Statue of Liberty. Marie had brought her camera with her, so she traveled a little ways from Connie, Silk, Rob, and Mark to get a better picture. When the boat started off again, she headed back. Silk put an arm around her shoulder, but a few minutes later she left to get a picture of the Brooklyn Bridge, then after she went to the restroom.

When she exited the restroom, Silk was by the wall right across from it. "It was cold, but I wanted to wait for you."

Marie smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his chest. "Are you nervous about tomorrow night?"

She felt him shrug. "Yeah."

"No matter what…" she lifted her head and stared into his eyes. "…everything is going to be fine."

He smiled that smile she adored, leaned down and kissed her. "It won't be the end of the world."

"No, it won't be," Marie replied. "The game is for charity after all."

They stayed together for the rest of the boat ride admiring the skyline. When the boat got to the Queensborough Bridge and Roosevelt Island they headed back to the group. Right as the boat was to go into port again, Marie saw some apartment buildings in New Jersey and pointed them out to Silk telling him that one day they'll be living there. Silk kissed her head and smiled.

It took an hour to get up to the 86th floor of the Empire State Building. First they had to go to the basement to buy tickets, then they had to wait in a line to go up to the 80th floor to get a picture taken with a false background. After that another few minutes before they got up to the observation deck, and of course it was cold. Marie took a few pictures of the city and was amazed how beautiful it looked up there.

"Amazing isn't it?" she asked Silk.

"What?"

"The view of the island. Up here, you can't hear the cars honking or driving," she replied. "Since it's a clear day, you can totally see the Atlantic Ocean."

Silk wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his chin on top of her head. "It sure is."

After a few minutes of staring at the east, they traveled to the south side of the building. The statue of liberty stood proud pointing toward Europe. From where they were standing, the lady looked tiny, but she was like a mile away almost and they were 86 floors off the ground. The twin towers looked so huge and Marie was amazed by them. Next up was the New Jersey coast, after that downtown Manhattan and uptown. When they caught up with Regan and Rizzo, they started talking about how beautiful it was.

"Hey Regan, remember _An Affair to Remember_?"

Regan nodded. "It's a shame she didn't get to experience this with him."

"What?" Rizzo asked.

"Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr," Regan answered.

"They meet on a boat, they have significant others, they fall for one another. When they part they make a deal to meet again at the Empire State Building a few months later. She gets into a car accident or something when she gets to New York. He thinks she changed her mind because he was waiting for her up here, but they end up getting together at the end," Marie explained.

"Sounds interesting," Jack said behind them. "Are you guy's hungry?"

"It's only four," Rizzo said.

"So?"

"Where is everyone? Maybe we should get them together and decide what to do next," Regan said.

With one person going inside to see if anyone is there and the others going around the small observation deck, they gathered everyone and they decided they saw enough. So they headed down to the main floor and noticed a small pizza place. They ate, and after that they headed to Times Square. They were amazed of course of how beautiful it was. They looked where the ball drops on New Year's Eve and the rod still stood there like it was waiting to be used again. They traveled north, crossed the street, and saw the New York Sightseeing bus. Marie asked about the night tour and told the others about it.

"It goes all over the area, except uptown," she told the group.

Only Silk, Marie, Regan, Rizzo, Connie, Rob, Jimmy, and Mark decided to do the tour. The rest of the guys had decided to call it quits for the day and headed back to the hotel. While they were riding the bus, the group saw a lot. They saw The Empire State Building, Greenwich Village, SoHo, Chinatown, Little Italy, Lower East Side, NYU, a part of Brooklyn, Rockefeller center, the Plaza, the Central Park entrance, and ended up at Times Square again. They were happy with the choice on going on the tour because they saw stuff that they wouldn't have seen. After, it was around 8:30 and the group decided to split. Marie and Silk went to Central Park.

Marie mentioned she wanted to do the carriage ride around the park and so they did. They enjoyed the few minutes they rode in the carriage. They decided to head to the little skating park area they saw during the ride. They rented a few skates and went out there. After a few minutes, Marie started acting like they were playing a game of hockey and she announced every movement he made like she was a commentator. When he pretended to score she cheered, but lost her balance. She laughed her ass off, but Silk was more concerned that she hurt herself. They went and sat down at one of the benches for a break.

"It's a shame that they can't see any of the stars," Marie said looking up at the night sky.

Silk looked up and agreed. "When the guy mentioned you can only see Venus, I was about to tell him that I see another star." He pointed it out.

"Can you see any stars in Boston?"

"Not really. Light pollution sucks," he replied.

Marie smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before heading back to their rightful places. Marie at Regan's parent's place, and Silk at the hotel.


	25. Madison Square Garden

**Chapter 25 - Madison Square Gardens**

Marie stood up and gave Silk a hug when he came into the restaurant with some of the other guys. It was dinnertime and they decided to go out before the game that night. The morning the girl's went out to shop. They went to 5th Avenue, but considering the clothes were out of their price range, they just window shopped before heading to the Village. Then they decided to make signs for the game. So they went to a drug store, brought some markers and poster boards.

"We're late, but we have a good reason," Rizzo told the girls.

Rob handed the girls laminated cards. "We asked the manager and he was nice enough to give us access passes for you tonight."

"They're trying to get guest passes for the Olympics for you," Christian said.

Marie looked down at the pass in her hand. "Thank you. You guys didn't have to do this."

"We thought they've been with us since the beginning, cheering us on, why not do something to say how much we appreciate it," Ramsey explained.

Rizzo said, "Kind of. We…" he pointed to Rob and Silk. "…thought of it, brought it up with the guys."

"Still it was a great idea. No matter who thought it up," Regan told him.

"So during the intermission, we can head down to the locker room and bug you?" Connie asked.

"Anytime?" Marie enquired.

"Before the game, during the game, after the game," Silk told them.

"Are you ready to order or shall I get you some drinks as you look?" the waiter asked coming up.

The group told the waiter what they wanted and then started to go off in a few conversations at once.

"Rie, I talked to mom today," Silk started. "She told me to tell you she can't wait to finally meet you Monday."

Marie smiled. "Me neither." Marie looked across to Regan and Regan saw more than a smile. Marie was nervous. They had discussions about how his mom, dad, and sister couldn't wait to meet her, but of course the all important thing to Marie was, will they like her after meeting her in person? She'll just have to see Monday.

After dinner, the girls headed back to Regan's parents place to get the poster boards. When they got to Madison Square Gardens it was an hour before the game was suppose to start. They headed down in the tunnel underneath the stands and waited by the locker room for someone to go in or come out. When Doc was going in after coming from somewhere, they stopped him to ask him if he could get Rizzo, Silk, and Rob for them. He waved them over, took them in, but stopped them right after the door closed. The girl's could hear the chatter on the other side of the wall. Rob appeared first and took the girl's further in telling them that it was ok because everybody was dressed.

Marie looked around for Silk, and when she landed on him she smiled and pointed with her head to follow her. She went back to the room that led to the hall, waited like five seconds before he came in. He didn't have his skates on which made it easier for her to give him a hug.

"Just remember this game doesn't count. It's just for fun," she told him leaning back a little. "Win, tie, lose it doesn't matter. It's a practice game."

"I just hope we don't get creamed out there," he whispered. He looked over and saw one of the poster boards. "We believe in you."

Marie smiled. "I do."

Silk leaned his forehead against hers and they just fed off each other's energy. "Rie… I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Can I get some sugar?" he asked.

Marie looked at him and smirked. "Ok, give me a minute. I'll go find some."

Silk realized what he said sounded so stupid. He shook his head. "I'm not going to live that one down am I?"

Marie pretended to think about it. "You might." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Good luck out there."

"Do you have to leave?" he asked.

Marie nodded. "I don't want to miss the introductions. I'll be shouting my ass off for you."

Silk smiled and kissed her. When Regan and Connie came into the room, he let go but hesitantly. "I'll see you after." He walked back into the locker room.

The girls left, but to their surprise when they got out into the hallway they saw Tretiak walking toward the Russian locker room. The girls were actually looking forward to seeing the Russian hockey team live. In October when the NHL played them, they were amazed how awesome they were. Marie kept praying that the guys wouldn't loose to them by a lot. Yeah it was probably bad thinking that, but the guys never played against a team that's been together for fifteen years. There's experience there. Something that makes the Russian team click together well and win.

Right before the National Anthem was sung, the Russians were introduced individually before the US team was. As each player came out they were cheered and applauded by everyone. The girls were smiling with pride. Marie couldn't have been more proud, thrilled, and happy for the team at that very moment. When Mikhailov went over to the Russian bench and got the NHL challenge trophy after the song and the announcement of the team, Marie thought they were just being cocky. Then on the scoreboard, a camera showed a sign that said 'Soviets: Get the Puck out of Afghanistan' that a group had brought in and hung up. Marie sighed in disgust.

"Go Dave!" Marie shouted when Silk, Mark, Rob, Jack, and Ramsey disburse after meeting with Jimmy at their goal.

"Go Rob!" Connie shouted after her.

Regan started to laugh and the girl's just gave her a curious look. "Never mind."

Marie, just like everybody else, watched as Mark took the first face-off against Mikhailov. Mikhailov won the face-off and the Russians had the possession of the puck. Marie watched as the Russians passed the puck around like butter. When the Russian defenseman, Fetisov, slapped it toward Jimmy, she held her breath for a second and then said a silent prayer of thank you because the sweet sound of puck hitting metal rang through the arena. Mikhailov was right there and followed the puck to the boards. He must have felt Ramsey with him because he got the puck out of the way before Ramsey tried to check him into the boards.

"Ahh!" the crowd said in unison when Rob tried to a second later, but missed.

Marie felt that the Russians were playing with all five guys, but felt that the guys looked like a bunch of clowns because they couldn't keep up with where the puck was headed. It was happening oh so fast. It looked like they didn't know who to defend against because the puck kept being passed back and forth. She thought the guys finally had a break when Rob passed the puck to Mark and he started to skate with it. He got hit, but the puck got picked up by Ramsey. However, he got hip-checked and did a somersault before hitting the ice.

"Oh my God!" she yelled.

The puck went back to the Russians and Jack found himself in a two on one situation. "Get the puck! Save it Jimmy!" The girl's yelled together.

"Shit!" Marie yelled when the puck went pass Jimmy. "That's ok. We'll get the next one!"

"Jack, it's not the time to pick a fight," Regan said out loud.

Marie had a feeling that was one of the many things to come and she was right. All three periods she watched as the team made so many mistakes. She swore the puck knew who was the better team and stayed with them. There were a few scuffles here and there. One time Christoff wasn't watching where he was going and collided with Verchota. They looked over at the bench and Herb had his arms up in the air. And of course when Jack went down, they watched as he laid there hurt, scared for him.

**vvv**

"Wonder how Jack is doing?" Marie asked when the girls were sitting on the crowd barrier waiting for the guys in the tunnel. "I just hope his knee isn't bad."

"Probably shitting his pants," Regan replied quietly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Connie said. "He's a tough guy."

"When my dad got his injury, he tore his knee up real good," Marie told them. "When he took us out, he skated slow. He wasn't really sure how his knee would react if he went fast."

Connie sighed. "Let's just hope it doesn't end his career."

Regan nodded. "Jannie looked good when he came in."

"Maybe Herb should consider putting him in," Marie replied. "I talked to him a week ago and he felt a little down that he wasn't playing more. Like if the team actually wins a medal, he wouldn't feel like he deserves it because he didn't help them."

Regan tucked her chestnut hair behind her ear. "Poor guy."

"Does anybody think that's it's strange that the guys are using the visitor locker room?" Connie asked out of the blue, "Since we're the country team and all."

"What?" Marie asked confused. She looked over at the locker room and realized that the door said 'visitor'. "That's interesting. Why wouldn't they be in the home team locker room?"

"Maybe nobody thought it would matter," Regan suggested. "What about when a team gets to the playoffs and they stay with the goaltender that is winning? They get to the finals and they use the same goaltender. That second goaltender must feel like he's not worth it if they actually win the Stanley Cup."

"He has been apart of this team," Connie said. "He's as important as the other guys."

Marie was about to say something, but Jimmy and Herb came out of the locker room in a heated argument. They couldn't help listening and watching them, they were right there.

"Have you? Given me your very best? 'Cause I know there is a lot more in you – a whole other level that for some reason you don't want to go to. Oh, what the hell. You don't even understand what I'm talking about," Herb said to Jimmy. He started walking away, but Jimmy was right there with him.

"Oh, no, no, I'll tell you what I don't understand Herb. I don't understand you. Nobody on this team understands you and your ridiculous sayings and your drills and those stupid psychology tests you had everyone take."

Even though both of them had rounded a corner the girls could still hear them. Marie knew Herb had decided to bench Jimmy and Jimmy hadn't been thrilled with the idea. The game and his performance must have frustrated him a lot. When Jimmy came back around he was shaking his head.

"You ok, Jimmy?" Regan asked.

Jimmy stopped and put his hands on his hips. "I'll be fine."

Marie climbed off the barrier and went over to him. "The game doesn't count for anything. Consider it a practice game before meeting them in the games. You know how they play now and can use it was an advantage."

Jimmy nodded. "True."

"How's Jack doing?" Connie asked.

Jimmy told them, "He's going to the hospital to get his knee checked out. Do you wanna see him?"

"Can we? Wouldn't it be bad if girls entered the locker room?" Marie asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "It's not like we have anything you haven't seen before."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Jimmy chuckled and walked over to the door. He made a gesture for them to follow. Connie went over first to get the poster boards. Marie thought it was too silent when they entered. The guys were slowly taking their pads, skates, jerseys off. Marie looked over to where Silk sat and the look on his face made her want to stop to comfort him, but before she could she had to check on Jack.

When they rounded the corner, Jack was sitting on the table, head down, sniffling. Connie reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, but didn't smile.

"Does it hurt?" Regan quietly asked, but realized that was an obvious answer.

Marie went over to his other side and put an arm around him. "I bet it's not that bad. You might have just twisted it funny."

Jack didn't say anything. Doc rounded the corner with his clothes and the girls gave him a quick hug before they left. When entering the other room, again, Marie headed over to the corner where Silk was sitting. He slid over a little when she tapped the side of his leg. Marie leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Silk turned to her and smiled. "I love you," he whispered back. "Are you guys still planning on heading over to the hotel for a bit?"

"Yeah." Marie kissed him real fast before leaving the room with Connie and Regan.


	26. Hotels

**Chapter 26 - Hotels**

**Disclaimer: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R!**

Marie watched the boys enter the hotel lobby one after another about an hour later. Some of them looked beat, while the others looked like they could stay up all night. "I swear you guys look more like a catholic school choir in those uniforms than a hockey team," she told Silk when he came up.

"A catholic school choir?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Then I guess I should be getting detention any day now with Sister Mary."

Marie smiled. "What did you do to deserve it?"

Silk leaned in and whispered, "I got caught making-out with my girlfriend in the principal's office."

Marie tilted her head and gave him a smirk. "Was it worth it?"

Silk nodded and they leaned in for a kiss.

"Will you two please buy some protection and get a room," Regan said quietly, but only for the group to hear.

Marie's face brightened in embarrassment, but she gave Regan a look that told her to shut up.

"If looks could kill," Verchota remarked after the snickers quieted down. "Saturday Night Live is on. If anybody wants to, Pav and I are watching it, you can join us."

Verchota, Pav, Bah, and Jannie left to go upstairs to Pav and Mark's room. Marie stepped next to Regan and Regan shrieked when Marie hit her arm with her right hand.

"That hurt," Regan said while holding the spot on her arm.

"At least it wasn't my cast," Marie replied. "You mentioned to your mom we might stay here for the night, right, when you called?"

Regan nodded. "Of course." She turned to her boyfriend. "Rizzo, she hurt me."

Rizzo put an arm around Marie's shoulder and asked, "Are you beating up my girlfriend?"

Marie nodded. "She deserved it." Rizzo chuckled before turning back to his girlfriend. Silk put an arm around her shoulders after Rizzo left with Regan toward the elevator. She looked up at him and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm good, considering we just lost to the Russians. Concerned for OC," he told her.

Marie patted him on the back. "All we gotta do is wait and see if he's going to be ok."

Silk nodded and led her over to the elevators. As the group waited they decided to head to Pav and Mark's room to watch the show with them. However, considering it was already midnight, the show was already halfway done, but they didn't care. After the show was over, the group just sat around talking.

"Whenever they scored, they never smiled. They're like robots," Rizzo said. _**1**_

Mark told them, "Silky, Rammer, Morrow, Broten, and I were ready to stand up and applaud them. Those were beautiful goals." _**1**_

Marie nodded. "I don't remember the Russian, but when he got the puck, it was in his skates, he kicked it to his stick and scored. That was… really impressive."

Mark nodded. "I was impressed. He did it in front of me."

"How about when Christoff and I ran into each other when he had the puck?" Verchota mentioned. "That was totally stupid. I can't believe I did that."

Bah jeered, "The Russians could. They were laughing at you in the USSR."

Verchota threw a pillow at Bah and the group laughed.

"Wonder how Jack is doing?" Connie asked finally bringing it up.

Bah shrugged. "We'll find out hopefully soon."

Pav replied, "When he went down and didn't get back up, my heart seriously stopped."

"How'd your dad tear his knee?" Silk asked Marie.

Marie told them, "He was making a pass to a teammate, he didn't see the other guy, and when he went down his knee must have went in a different direction. He doesn't really know how it happened. All he knew was he was in pain and the injury ended his career."

"When did it happen?" Mark asked.

"1953. He was at Yale and he was already studying law. Convenient? Yes."

"It would suck if that happened to OC," Rob said, "He's an awesome player."

"For my dad though, it was his fate. A couple months later, he married my mom. Seven months after that Tom was born," Marie said. "And as much as I bitched about them, I knew they enjoyed their life with one another and wanted what was best for us."

"Yeah, but what will happen with OC?" Pav asked.

Regan said, "Hey, you guys don't worry about his future. We don't know if his ligament is torn."

Mark changed the subject. "Did you guys know that this is the second time Lake Placid is hosting the Olympics."

"I did not know that," Connie replied while chuckling.

"I want to try to see Eric Heiden. There's a lot of buzz about him," Regan said.

"What Olympic sport does he play again?" Rizzo asked.

"Speed skater," Marie replied. "I would like to try to go to one of the races. Also a figure skating competition."

"Guys night out on that night," Rob remarked. Connie hit his stomach, but was chuckling.

"How are you getting there?" Bah asked the girls.

Regan replied, "Taking my parents station wagon."

"Won't they need a car?"

"They live in the city. The car just sits in a parking lot collecting dust."

"When do you guys leave in the morning?" Marie asked.

"Seven. At least it won't be five," Bah responded.

"Your parents, brothers, and sisters are coming in right?" Marie asked the guys.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

Silk started to chuckle. "Jannie, I swear he can sleep anywhere." Jannie was on one of the beds sound asleep.

"I still say we prank him," Bah whispered just in case he was awake. "Put shaving cream on him…"

"And like I said last time, he'll kill you if you shave off his facial hair," Marie told him.

Bah smirked. "Come on. It'll be fun."

Marie shook her head. "Whatever."

For the next half hour the group talked some more, before they called it a night. They tried to wake Jannie up, but didn't succeed in doing so. Mark said he was fine with sharing the bed as long as Jannie doesn't try anything.

**vvv**

Silk handed Marie a t-shirt and boxer shorts of his to wear to bed. She went into the bathroom to change and after about ten minutes she went back out. Silk was in the middle of taking his tie off when she came out. She looked t him funny because he was standing still just looking at her.

"Is there something on my face?" she enquired.

Silk shook his head and finally took the tie off. He kissed her real fast before heading into the bathroom.

Marie turned the covers down and got into the bed. She sat there for a good ten minutes waiting for him to come out, but after another five minutes was wondering if he fell in. Going over to the bathroom door, she was about to knock when she heard a noise. She covered her mouth in surprise when she realized what he was doing in there. Going back over to the bed, she smiled and started to chuckle. She never thought she could make a guy do that.

Marie looked over at her purse on the desk in the room. Earlier in the day when the girl's went out, and they stopped by the drug store, Marie had seen some condoms. For those few minutes that they were in the store, she was debating just to get some for a possibility in the future. So she did when Connie and Regan were waiting outside for her when she told them she had to get some Tylenol. When they had gone back to Regan's parent's house, Marie had taken two out and placed them in her purse for only God knows why. Marie bit her lip, was debating on getting one and decided to take chance. After taking it out, she stashed it in the elastic of the boxers, thinking wouldn't that be a fun way to shock him, and went back over to the bed to wait.

After he came out of the bathroom, he gave her a quick kiss before reaching over to turn off the lamp. However, to his surprise she sat in his lap and kissed him passionately. "Aren't you tired?" he asked when she started to kiss his neck.

"Surprisingly I'm not anymore. I just found a little bit more energy," she whispered in his ear before tugging at it with her teeth. "Do you really think I'm that hot in your t-shirt and boxers?"

Silk realized that she must have heard him in the bathroom. "Ok… so you caught me. I got worked up. It's just if you only knew what this image on you looks like… you'd understand."

"I'm swimming in this shirt," Marie said against his neck. "How is that sexy?"

Silk replied, "Doesn't matter. You're wearing my clothes."

Marie smiled at him before kissing him. While one hand was wrapped in his hair, the other hand slowly was making its way downward. When he realized where it was headed, he stopped her.

"I thought we decided to wait," he said.

Marie replied, "Yeah, but I think we've waited a good seven weeks."

Silk placed his hands on her cheeks and gave her a kiss. "I don't know. Your hand is broken and in a cast. We don't have any protection."

Marie smiled and reached down into the elastic part of the boxers and brought out a condom. "We do actually."

Silk sighed. "I think we should wait."

Marie tilted her head and gave him a Cheshire cat smile. "Baby, I'm sitting on your lap. I don't think he'll agree with you," Marie stated before kissing him. She lifted his shirt off of him before kissing his chest. "You want me as much as I want you."

Silk tried to talk to her out of it. He was only thinking of her injury and if they did this it'll make the healing process worse.

Marie told him that she knew and that no matter what he wasn't changing her mind. "See here's the thing. I want to touch you everywhere with my lips and my hands, and I know you want me to."

"But…"

She put a finger against his lips and then to really make sure he knew she was serious, she reached for the hem on her shirt and took it off. She gave him a smirk of told you so when his eyes traveled over her chest. "Like what you see?"

"If we don't stop now…"

Marie sighed. "Stop it. Don't think." She started to kiss him again and this time he stopped trying and went with it. Marie smiled against his lips.

* * *

**1 - Whatever they said, I got off of the documentary. That's what they said.**


	27. February 10 1980

**Chapter 27 – February 10, 1980**

**Disclaimer: This chapter is somewhat Rated R for dialogue. **

Marie stirred in her sleep when she felt Silk's lips touch her temple. She smiled when she heard him say rise and shine, but groaned when she opened her eyes. "It's too early."

"I wasn't the only one that kept us up and finally got some sleep after three," he told her, "not that I'm complaining. I'm as tired as you are."

"What time is it?"

"It's six-thirty. The bus is leaving in a half an hour. Jannie isn't here yet, but if he were, he'd be out in the hall waiting," he said.

Marie sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Silk had sat down next to her, leaned in and kissed her, and then he kissed her bare shoulder. "Dave, about last night…"

Silk looked up and asked, "Don't tell me you now regret it?"

"No!" she said. "See… I… didn't really plan to… nothing would have happened if Jannie had been here."

"Nobody plans anything," he said. "When did you buy the protection?"

"On a whim when we went to one of the Duane Reade drug stores yesterday. I put two in my purse last night because… I had this feeling, I guess," she started to explain. "Strange, I know, but I had no plan to do anything last night."

Silk tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and placed his hand on her cheek. "Don't worry about it. I was surprised, but it was a good surprise. I'm glad it happened."

"I wasn't sure," she replied, smiling at him. "I'm sorry if I ruined anything. I felt like I had to explain."

"Ruin what?"

"The morning after moment. I never did that with the ex's. Will…"

Silk leaned in to cut her off with a kiss. "I don't care. Whenever, wherever, go with it. Forget the past, go with now. One thing though, when did you put the condom in the elastic of the boxers?"

Marie told him, "When I was waiting for you to come out of the bathroom. I thought it would be cool way to seduce you. Get you turned on by producing it that way."

Silk nodded, making a impressed expression. "To me, it was hot. It worked."

Marie said, "Ok." She leaned in this time and gave him a kiss.

They heard the door open, but stop when the link on the door caught. "Silky, let me in."

"One minute," Silk called out as he watched Marie ran into the bathroom.

Marie heard Jannie ask if anything happened last night, but Silk told him no. When she exited a few minutes later, she was surprised to see Rob, Regan, Connie and Rizzo in the room. She didn't hear them come in. Before the girl's left, they told the guys they'd see them later. Once the girl's entered the elevator and the doors closed, that's when the questions started up.

"So did anything interesting happen last night?" Regan asked.

Marie was playing with her ring on her middle finger on her right hand. She could lie to them, but she really wanted to talk about it. "Yes, we had the most mind blowing sex." She looked up and almost laughed at the looks on their faces.

"What?" Connie asked. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Marie smiled. "Twice."

"Holy cow," Regan said smiling. "I never would have thought you'd actually go through with it, but twice?"

"We saw the condoms, but didn't know you had them with you," Connie told her.

The doors opened and the girl's walked out into the lobby. It was pretty quiet in the hotel considering it was almost seven in the morning. "I guess my story buying the Tylenol was worthless. Actually, yesterday before we left, I had only put two in my purse."

"Two?" Connie inquired.

Regan put an arm up and was trying to hail a cab. "Why two?"

Marie's hair blew softly behind her when the wind picked up a little. She signed before she began. "There is a chance that a condom will break when it gets put on. Didn't you guys ever experience that?"

Regan shook her head. "I just knew that condoms aren't 100 percent accurate. They do their jobs sometimes. It can't protect you from everything."

Marie nodded. "Right. Well… it happened to Will and I once. I never told you guy's this, but one time with Will, we didn't notice until after and I had a pregnancy scare."

Connie shrieked, "What!"

Marie told them, "I didn't skip a period. Will had blown it off like it wasn't a big deal, like it wasn't a matter of life or death."

A taxi finally pulled up to the curb. The girl's got in, told the driver the address. Regan turned to Marie who was sitting in the middle. "Does Silky know?"

"No," Marie said, "Maybe I'll tell him one day."

"Was that why Will went to Jessica?" Connie asked quietly. "I'm sorry to bring it up."

Marie replied, "Yeah, most of what he said was because I got scared after the incident. I would tell him that a certain position was to risky. That I thought the stuff he wanted to do would make me have another scare."

"So… how was it last night?" Regan asked. "Does the Boston Boy know what he's doing?"

Marie's smile widened. "All I can say is, he certainly does."

"How'd it happen?"

Marie thought back to the night. "I wasn't sure if I was going to do it. He was in the bathroom getting changed, he got excited, because I was wearing one of his t-shirts and boxers."

"Rizzo did that once, also," Regan told them.

Marie and Connie laughed. "What do guys find so attractive in us wearing their clothes?"

"Makes them think about after," the cab driver told them.

All three girls looked at the driver and cracked up. They didn't think he could hear them. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't be," he replied. "My first customers of the day, I had to be waken up somehow."

"Glad to have helped," Regan responded.

The cab finally made it to the apartment complex and the girl's exited after paying. They got into the elevator and Marie finished telling them about what happened.

"He did that?" Regan asked.

"Remind me to bring that up to Rob," Connie muttered.

Marie chuckled when the doors opened to the floor. They got their stuff together, said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and went onto their five hour road trip that would end at a cabin they rented in Lake Placid.

**vvv**

Marie got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She took off the plastic shield on her left hand in order for the cast not to get wet, and grabbed an extra towel to dry her hair. She opened the door to her room and when she looked up, jumped in surprise. Silk was sitting on her bed, waiting patiently, holding the Hobbit. She went over, sat down, and gave him a kiss.

"Do you like it so far?" Silk asked, lifting the book up.

Marie nodded. "I'm enjoying it immensely."

"Have you gotten to Gollum?"

"Yes," she answered. "In the Lord of the Rings, will we see him more?"

Silk smiled. "You're already thinking of the Lord of the Rings?"

"Yeah, because I figure if Bilbo took this ring, it has to have some special meaning to it in order for a three book series," she told him.

Silk kissed her and put an arm around her shoulders. "God, how'd I get so lucky?"

Marie asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, in college, I was trying to find the perfect girl after my ex. It didn't happen, so I decided to stop looking. Olympic try-outs come and what happens, she comes out of nowhere, looking a little lost like me," he explained. "The thing I can't figure out sometimes is why the other guys did what they did. How could they have treated you like shit?"

Marie tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm blonde. You know blondes are supposed to be airheads and all that, well that's why. Will thought I was dumb," she told him. "When Jack and I first met, he hit on me because I'm blonde. Most people don't give me the benefit of the doubt when they first meet me."

"I didn't," he told her. "I knew you were intelligent."

Marie gave him a lopsided smile. "Well, thanks."

"What? Did you want me to say all there?"

Marie shook her head. "Come on, you knew?"

"Rie, you don't have to believe me, but it's true," he replied. "You are magnificent."

Marie smiled. "You're too good for me. By the way, you're not bad yourself."

There was a knock on the door and they called to come in. Regan's head appeared, but her eyes were closed. "I don't hear anything naughty going on, so I guess it's ok to open my eyes."

"You're such a weirdo," Marie called out.

Regan acted offended, but stopped when she chuckled. "Anyway, I wanted to see if you guys wanted to check the town out and then have dinner with us?"

"Sounds like a plan," Marie said. "What do you say, Dave?"

Silk nodded. "Yeah… are we going now?"

"Once Marie gets dressed," Regan said, "unless you guys had other plans that involved staying in?"

"They know about last night?" Silk looked over at Marie.

"I couldn't lie," she told him.

Regan decided to butt in. "Don't worry, Silky. We won't tell anyone."

"Exactly what we did?"

Regan blurted out, "Every single detail. May I say… it's always the quiet ones, and yes girls are worse than guys in a locker room." She left after Marie gave her a look to shut up.

Marie looked over at her boyfriend who was staring at the door. She reached up and turned his face to her. "Are you ok? I didn't want to lie to them."

"I know it was great last night, but I didn't know I was that great," he replied.

Marie chuckled. "The best," she told him before she stood up to go change, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. He stood up, put a finger underneath her chin, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, but after a minute finally headed into the bathroom to change.

Marie stopped in her tracks, focused her camera on some scenery and hit the button. She caught up to the group who stopped to wait for her.

"You know how many roles of film, Marie has? A lot. She bought like twenty packages," Connie told the guys.

Marie explained, "We might be here for two weeks. I'm prepared in case we do a ton of stuff. I already used a role last night at the game."

Connie turned to the group and pointed out a bridal boutique. The guys groaned, the girl's told them they didn't have to come in, but they did. The place was small, but there was quite a collection of dresses, head pieces, and other things. Marie didn't look through the wedding dresses, she just stood back.

Silk wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin down on her shoulder. "Why aren't you looking?"

Marie told him, "I already have a dress."

Silk leaned forward a little to look at her. She turned her head and he asked, "Really? When?"

Marie chuckled at the look on his face. "Don't worry. Not recently. When my grandma Harris died five years ago, her wish for me was to wear her dress."

"It's really pretty," Connie spoke up. "Very 1930s."

Marie whispered, "I love you, but we've been together only seven weeks. It's too early to talk about that. I want to think about us day by day, not twenty years from now."

Silk rested his chin back on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Me, too. However, I do think about us when we're old and gray."

Marie didn't say anything, but she did smile. She lifted a hand up and lightly tapped his cheek before resting it against his hands. They started to laugh when Rob picked up a garter and started to fling it back and forth with Rizzo.

"You guys are so immature," Silk said.

"The day that Cox got cut, he put his jock strap in Christian's face," Rizzo blabbed.

"What?" Marie laughed. She turned her head back to Silk.

Silk shrugged. "I had a moment of being twelve."

"He says we're immature," Rizzo muttered.

Silk flipped him off only in fun banter before taking Marie's hand and leading her out of the store. They waited out there for the other four. While they were standing there, Tretiak and Mikhailov walked by not really noticing them. Marie took a quick picture of them, walking away. She thought it was a cool picture. When the group finally got back together, they decided to head to dinner.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you," Silk said to Marie. "The manager got guest passes for you guys. I gave them to Connie."

"Sweet," Marie stated. "Is there any special privileges?"

"Getting into the opening ceremony and sitting in the section reserved for the family and friends," Connie told her. "I asked."

"Also if the team gets farther than everybody thinks we will, you'll already have seats reserved," Rizzo told them. "So you wouldn't have to pay a lot for tickets when it happens."

The fell into a conversation of how was the trip up on both sides, what was it like at "orientation", and the fact that Jack's knee isn't torn and that he's not being sent home. They started to talk about the cabin the girl's rented and the one thing that Marie didn't want to be let out was.

"Is the rent bad?" Rizzo asked.

"No, actually, it's pretty reasonable," Marie answered.

"It should be," Rob said under his breath. "Ow!" He looked over at Connie.

"What's all this about?" Rizzo asked.

Marie took a bite of her rice before looking at Regan and then Connie without looking suspicious. Connie shrugged and went back to eating her meal. Regan without even realizing it rolled her eyes.

"No, seriously. You guys are acting like there's a huge secret," Silk said. "What's the big deal? Is Marie paying for the whole thing?"

Marie looked over at him while taking a sip of her water. _Oh man, _she thought before she quietly said, "Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah." she shrugged. _Please don't ask anymore questions_, she thought.

"The dress wasn't the only thing she inherited," Connie told him. "She decided to treat us to this great adventure."

_Shit,_ she screamed inside. Marie ate a piece of her baked potato because she didn't want to say anything to anybody that she might regret. Seriously, it wasn't anybody's business.

"That is really nice of you," Silk said. "Why didn't you mention it before?"

Marie replied, "Because it wasn't important." She picked up her knife and cut off a piece of her chicken. "So what if I paid for the cabin? So what if I paid for the first three games tickets."

"Marie, it's cool," Rizzo remarked. "Don't get upset about it."

For the rest of the meal, they strayed from that conversation. It hit a nerve in Marie and the guys knew it. After they left the restaurant, Marie and Silk decided to go off on their own. That was when he started to get nosy.

"So how much?" he asked.

Marie stopped in her tracks and when their hands got to that tight embrace, he turned back. "Excuse me?" she asked offended. "That is none of your business. I haven't asked you how much you have."

"I was just curious," he told her.

Marie told him, "I'm only paying for the damn cabin. They're paying for the other stuff. With their jobs do you really think we could afford such a place like that?"

Silk shook his head. "I was just curious."

"Sometimes curiosity kills the cat," she said quietly. "I don't go around parading it because it's nobody's damn, fucking business. You know me. I hate that life."

Silk was about to circle his arms around her when she dropped her hand from his and started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere you will be," she spat out. She headed back to the cabin. When she got there, she went straight to her room. She sat at the edge of her bed and placed her face in her hands. "Son of a bitch," she whispered when she got up and placed around the room. There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it, hoping deep down it was Silk. However it wasn't.

Regan and her talked for about thirty minutes about what happened, sometimes raising their voices because Marie was angry not just at Silk, but also her friends. The friendship was still good, Regan knew she was being a pain in the ass and she apologized for it. When Marie was alone again, she turned her light off and sat in the dark. A few minutes later, she heard a pebble hit the window.

Going over to it cautiously, she saw Silk standing a few feet away. She mouthed, what are you doing? He mouthed back, trying my hardest to be romantic. Marie smiled when he brought out a rose from behind his back. She opened the window to let him crawl in and after they hugged, she pushed him back.

"What the hell?" he asked confused.

Marie crossed her arms. "I wanted to stay mad at you."

"Look… I'm sorry for being rude," he said. "The money you got is none of my business."

"Damn right."

"However, I do think it's cool that you're being a great friend by paying for your best friend's," he told her.

"Thank you."

He stepped forward and they embraced again. He leaned back and kissed her over and over and over again.

"Just so you know. It's enough when after graduate I don't have to apply at an agency right away. I can still work at the bar as long as I want," she told him. "That's all I'm saying."

"Ok," he replied.

Marie smiled and kissed him. She closed the window and locked it. When she turned back to Silk, she was smirking. He tilted his head in amusement when she started unbuttoning her shirt, before taking his off.


	28. Family

**Chapter 28 - Family**

Marie opened the bathroom door and spread her arms out. She pointed back to herself when she asked silently to Regan and Connie if the outfit she had on looked good. All the outfit was, was a jeans and a purple sweater. Connie nodded her head, while Regan gave her opinion out loud. Marie took a deep breath and walked back into the bathroom. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"May I remind you, I still have to meet the Eruizone's," Regan told her. "I'm nervous just like you are. Marie, you're going to be fine."

Connie walked up behind her and started to play with Marie's blonde locks. "I think you should put your hair up."

Marie watched in the mirror as Connie twisted her hair into a bun. "Or leave it down and do half a ponytail."

"Or you could do a braid," Regan suggested. "Show then how beautiful your eyes are."

Marie's smile wavered. "This damn bruise."

Connie picked up Marie's compact and opened it. "It has gone down. Let me try to cover it."

While Connie was putting Marie's make-up on, Regan braided her hair. Marie joked how the whole scenario seemed high school-ish. Regan remarked they'd be going this tomorrow before they go to the opening ceremony. When they were done, Marie looked into the mirror, and smirked. She turned around and when she was done, nodded her head in amazement. She liked what they did.

"I look like the old me," she remarked.

Connie uttered, "Nonsense. You always look like you. Pretty as ever."

Marie was about to say something when they heard a knock through the house. Connie was the one to head out to the living room to get it. Marie gathered her things that she decided to take and after putting them in her purse went into the living room. When Silk's eyes landed on her, he stopped what he was doing and seriously put a hand over his heart.

"Wow," he quietly said.

"It's just a sweater and a pair of jeans," Marie stated.

Silk shrugged. "I don't care. You're still beautiful."

Connie and Regan sighed together. "Are all Boston Boys like Rizzo and you?" Regan asked.

Marie chuckled at the question before walking the rest of the way to Silk. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "You, sir, are totally good for my ego. By the way, you look not bad yourself," she told him.

They left a minute later, but instead of using the station wagon they walked to the house that Silk told her that all the parents and relatives were staying at. The parents already named it the "hostage" house, telling her they named it that because only God knows why. When they finally reached it, Marie almost stopped and turned back around. Marie took a deep breath after Silk knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. The lady, who opened the door, gave Silk a hug and Marie found out that it was Mrs. O'Callahan.

"Dave… who might this pretty young lady be?" she asked, stepping aside to let them in.

Marie smiled and stretched her hand out in order to shake hers. "I'm Marie."

"I'm Helen, OC's mom. I heard a little bit about you from Jack when he came home from Christmas," she replied, "also Regan and Connie."

Marie said, "I hope good things."

Helen nodded. "Very fun moments actually. I'm so happy that you've been there for him the past few days. He told me, you told him what happened to your dad when he got injured."

Marie nodded. "I felt relieved that he didn't tear his knee up."

"Dave!" a voice yelled.

Silk and Marie turned to the voice, and a young lady of about twenty came running down the stairs. Silk gave her a hug and then introduced her to Marie. "Marie, this is my bratty little sister, Jill." He stepped over to Marie and put his arm around her. "Jill, this is my lovely girlfriend, Marie."

Jill gave her brother a look, slapped his should, before smiling over at Marie. "It is finally, finally nice to meet you, Marie. I'm not really a brat like he says."

Marie chuckled. "I'm sure you aren't."

"Well… who is this lovely looking lady, Dave?" a man in his forties asked coming up. "When you brought home that picture, it didn't do any justice."

Marie turned to Silk for a second before turning back to Mr. Silk. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"She called me, sir. I feel old now. Please, call me Paul," Mr. Silk insisted before giving her a hug.

"Ok… Paul," Marie said. Marie felt so relaxed now that the introductions were almost over. Mrs. Silk was the only person left. Marie turned to Silk again and asked, "What picture did you show them?"

Silk scratched the side of his face while telling her. "One of the pictures we took at one of those photo booths."

Marie looked taken aback at him. "That's a terrible picture. Why couldn't you have asked me for one that was either at Rammer's birthday or Rizzo's first dinner for all of us?"

"It wasn't a terrible picture, it was fun," a lady said coming up. Marie turned to her and smiled. "I'm Abigail Silk. It's so nice to finally meet you, Marie." She gave her a hug.

Marie replied, "It is actually nice to meet you all. I heard a lot of stories."

"Same here," Mrs. Silk responded.

The group headed out and they went to a small restaurant that wasn't very packed. They made small talk about hockey practice that morning, the hotel the guys were staying at, the trip up, and all the parents in one house. Abigail Silk started to tell them a story about what happened on the bus up to Lake Placid after they sat down. This guy was trying to impress a girl by saying he was Silk and Mrs. Silk totally ruined his "game". The girl left after she found out wasn't and the guy sat there embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh," Marie laughed. "I can't believe he said that."

"He did not look anything like my Dave," she said. "So… Marie, how have you been?"

Marie swiped a piece of her bangs away from her eyes. "I'm good. I finally got to put make-up on to cover my eye."

"Dave said you left the dorm and on your way home, the deer came out of nowhere," Jill mentioned.

Marie nodded. "It did. I should have hit it, but I was surprised."

"I'm glad you didn't get really injured," Mrs. Silk said taking a drink of her water.

The waiter came up then, and they ordered their drinks. Mr. and Mrs. Silk told them about a trip they recently had taken to Vermont. It was a really beautiful trip and a relaxing one as well. Marie told them that her family actually took a trip to Northern Michigan once. It was very beautiful and relaxing. She suggested to them they should go in the future.

"Tell me about your family. Dave mentioned your dad is a lawyer," Mr. Silk mentioned.

Marie set her water glass down and looked up. "He is. For twenty-two years now. He went to Yale, which is where my brother is right now, getting his degree."

"How'd your parents meet?" Mrs. Silk asked. "What are their names?"

Marie smiled. "Well… my dad, John, was born in St. Paul and my mom, whose name is also Abigail, was born in Chicago. My mom moved to St. Paul when she was in high school. He was a senior, she was a sophomore. They met, they became friends. When he left for Yale, he told her that he loved her. She followed him to the east coast two years later. She was there for him when he tore his knee up playing hockey. He played in college. They got married a few months later and had Tom a little while later after that."

Jill asked, "Is he the one that's a really awesome hockey player or is that… Josh?"

Marie put a hand over her mouth and tried to chew the piece of bread real fast before answering. "Josh. I think he's the next big thing for hockey. I'm trying not to sound… like he's better than everybody else, but I think everybody will be like 'whoa, who's that kid?'."

Silk put an arm around her shoulders and said, "She's right, he is awesome."

"So Josh is a hockey player and Tom is going to be a lawyer. Dave mentioned advertising for you. What do you like about it?" Jill asked.

Marie replied, "Trying to sell a product to a target audience, trying to come up with a good slogan for that product. I want to be more involved with the research. That's where you get a group together and get their view point."

"Sounds like you know what you want in a career. That's cool. I'm going to be a teacher," Jill said.

Marie asked, "Elementary?"

Jill tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear. "More like junior high or high school."

"Your mom, what does she do?" Mrs. Silk asked.

"My mom is a housewife. She is a respected charity worker around the area. She's won a few awards for her work," Marie told them. "Recently I wondered if she was happy because she married my dad when she was nineteen. All these years, I felt she wasn't, but now that I look back, it amazes me how I missed that part of her life in a way. I am proud of her."

The waiter came up and they ordered what they wanted. They talked more about Marie's family. Tom engaged, Josh going off to U of M, what her plans were after college. She told them she was going to head to New York to land a job in one of the big advertising companies. Silk knew of this plan because she brought it up to him few weeks before, but it was only an idea.

She talked about extended family. Told them about one time during a vacation that Josh and her had picked up some money left on a table next to them and their parents were shocked that they yelled at them to put it back. They couldn't believe they had done that. They were really young at the time. After awhile, they talked about them.

"When we brought Jill home from the hospital, he didn't want anything to do with her. He wouldn't acknowledge that she existed," Mrs. Silk told Marie.

"After a while, she became cool."

Jill scoffed, "Whatever. When you had Dan, Steve, Joe, and Eric over, you wouldn't let me hang out with you guys."

Silk gave her a look. "That was what? When I was thirteen and you were eleven? We've grown up since then."

Mrs. Silk looked at Marie, who was looking amused at the little fight between brother and sister. "You get use to it after a while," she whispered over to her. Marie smiled and winked at her.

"Did you know when he was ten, his pee-wee team was playing a "big" game and they had a shoot out because it was tied." Mrs. Silk brought up. Marie shook her head. "Well, then, he went to the face-off circle, started to skate with the puck… in the wrong direction. Someone came in the speakers and told him to go the other way. That's my boy."

Marie laughed and turned to him. She laughed even harder when his face turned red. "I made it, didn't I?"

"I can't believe you did that. That's so awesome," Marie stated.

"Oh yeah, laugh now, but later… you might not find it funny," he said.

Marie gave him an amused look. "Oh really and why is that?"

"You might have a little boy who might do the same thing," he replied.

Marie tilted her head, but couldn't hold back the laugh. "But still… that is so… cool." She turned to Mrs. Silk. "What was his first word?"

"Dave's first word was da," Mrs. Silk told her.

"That's cute. My mom says it was Walter, but it came out as water. Our dog's name at the time was Walter and one day I just said it," Marie told them.

Mrs. Silk smiled. "Dave was such a sweet boy, but when his teen years came, he was a terror. All boys are like that. Don't want anything to do with their mothers," Mrs. Silk said. "But now… we talk almost every week and I'm proud of him."

Marie said, "I'm sure you are."

"How did you two meet again?" Mrs. Silk asked.

Marie turned to Silk, smiled over at him, and he was the one that told them. "Marie went to Colorado with Mac and Connie. We all met up at the bar after the try-outs and we started talking."

"What did you think of him the first time you met him?" Jill asked.

Marie licked her bottom lip real fast before answering. "When I first laid eyes on him, I didn't give him a second thought, mostly because Rizzo and Jack were in an argument. When he came up later, I had gone to the restroom, but when I came out and we were introduced I thought he was cute. From then on though, I was slowly falling for him. I was blinded by that fact, but I'm glad it came to me in time."

Silk's foot slid next to hers under the table and started to play footsie. Marie turned to look at him and smiled before she responded back. His parents and Jill wouldn't have known the difference. She took a sip of her coffee.

"You two are adorable," Mrs. Silk said. "Young love."

Jill smiled. "How about you Dave?"

"When she came out of the bathroom, I thought she was beautiful. I instantly had a crush," he told his family.

"Why'd you wait so long to tell her?"

Marie raised her hand like she was back in school waiting to be called on. "I went to a wedding and I had met an old crush of mine. We went out for three months. The whole thing didn't end well. He didn't tell me the truth about something and well it turned out for the best," Marie said.

Jill nodded. "When did you really realize you were falling for him?"

Marie explained, "The guy said something that I might have found the guy for me. I didn't realize what he meant by that until two days later. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I was scared because I never felt that way for any of my guy friends before. I had just broken up with that guy. So I was nervous around him, but never showed it."

Silk nodded. "I never knew until she told me."

Mrs. Silk smiled. "How did you two feel at that very moment?"

"On top of the world," Silk replied.

Marie said, "I felt like I was finally home. He's what I've been looking for all my life." Marie turned to him and leaned in to give him a quick peck.

After the bill was paid, the group headed out to stroll around town. They came upon the little skating pond, which already had people skating on it. Jill pointed out that there was a little snack bar selling hot chocolate. So they went over and got some. On their way down the sidewalk, they ran into Rob and Connie. They were introduced, but kept on walking.

When they got back to the "hostage" house, Jill took Marie aside for a minute. "I've seen him happy, but not this happy in ages. Thank you for coming into his life."

Marie smiled and gave her a hug. "Hey! If you want, you are invited to hang out with Regan, Connie and I the next two weeks."

"Ok," Jill said before saying bye and heading into the house.

Marie walked back over to Silk and his parents and gave them a hug. When they went in, Silk and her started to walk back to the cabin, arm in arm.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had gotten word that Silk's dad passed away when he was a child. When I wrote this, I didn't know. One day I will change Paul into his uncle. 


	29. Opening Ceremony

**Chapter 29 – Opening Ceremony**

Connie knocked on the hotel door and turned back to Regan and Marie. When the door opened, the girl's stood still and started to laugh. Rob stood in front of them wearing the USA Opening Ceremony clothes. A white cowboy hat, a brown leather jacket, with fur around the collar and sleeves, a shirt that was white, but had the same color of the jacket on it with two blue strips above and below it. Marie wiped her eyes because she laughed so hard.

"Oh, wait the best part is that the gloves match the coat," Rob told them taking the cowboy hat off. "Whoever thought this outfit was a good idea, needs to be kicked in the ass."

"They sure do," Silk said coming up.

"Oh my God," Marie breathed before cracking up again at the image of her boyfriend. Marie took out her camera and took a picture. "I got some blackmail. I need to get everybody's picture in this outfit."

Silk just shook his head, took a hold of her hand, led her over to his room. After they gave a hello kiss, Silk placed the white cowboy hat on her head. Marie laughed and struck a pose. She took the hat off and placed it on the bed. "My mom and dad loved you last night. Jill thinks you're great."

"I'm hoping to see Jill in order to invite her to sit with us. I want to hang out with her," Marie stated.

"She said you invited her to join you guys," he replied. "I'm thrilled that you want to hang out with her."

Marie wrapped her arms around Silk and smiled up at him. "I want to get to know her. She's your sister and she's really important to you."

Silk smiled back at her and gave her a kiss. "Just hearing that makes me love you even more."

Marie smiled, unhooked herself in his arms, went over and sat down on one of the beds. "Are you nervous about marching out there?"

"No. There are a billion others with us. It's exciting, the opening ceremony for the Olympics. It just seems like yesterday we were trying out," Silk told her, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

Marie snuck an arm around his waist and placed her head on his shoulders. "It seems longer than seven months." Marie looked up at him and smiled even more.

They started to kiss and eventually Marie's back hit the bed. They didn't hear the door open until a few whistles were heard. Their eyes opened, Silk quickly took his hand out from under her shirt, she untangled her leg from his, and they sat up. Bah, Christian, Pav, and Christoff weren't the only ones standing in the doorway. Pav's parents were with them. Marie put a hand over her mouth, but was smiling and blushing. "Silky!"

"Hi," both said before standing up. They were introduced to Pav's parents and right after that they left to go over to Rob's room, chuckling along the way.

"Where is Rizzo?" Marie asked sitting down on one of the beds in the room.

"He went to get his parents, his sisters, and brother. He called when we got here to tell us they were running late," Regan replied. "What were you guys doing the last ten minutes?"

"Just talking," Marie answered.

Regan gave her a look. "Yeah. Sure."

Marie lightly slapped her shoulder. "What did she do now?" A voice asked opening the door. She turned toward Rizzo, leaned forward, and whispered something in his ear. "Oh really? She said that?" He looked over at Regan, who had a questioning look on her face. "Bah wouldn't be able to handle her."

"What?" Regan gasped. "Marie, I can't believe you would say that."

Marie smiled and shook her head. "Rizzo is just playing with you." She watched as Regan nervously was introduced to Rizzo's parents and siblings. After two minutes, Regan calmed down and started to relax. One of Rizzo's sisters came with them, and when Marie saw the girl, she looked taken aback at seeing Rizzo being all affectionate with her friend. "I think someone is jealous," she remarked to Connie.

Silk leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Marcy has always liked Rizzo."

"Have they ever done anything?"

"She's nineteen. She's always been his kid sister's friend," he replied. "He can't stand her."

"Why is she here, then?" Marie asked.

"Terry thinks of her like family. They're like twins, like Connie and you," he told her. "They're really close."

Marie nodded. "Ah."

The Eruizone's met Connie, Rob, and Marie, in which for Marie she found out that they were all nice. After, the girls and the family left for the stadium. The girls walked behind the family and Marie watched as Marcy kept taking quick glances at Regan. _Should I be worried_? she thought. When they got to the section, Marie saw Jill and noticed that there were quite a few seats around her that still hadn't been taken.

"Hey there, Jill. Are those seats free?" Marie asked her scooting toward her in the row.

Jill smiled and nodded. "I just got here, but mom and ad are over there." She pointed behind the group to the all the moms and dads. "I was watching for you guys."

Marie turned back to the group and waved them over. Mr. and Mrs. Eruzione waved bye to her and went over and sat with the adults. When Terry, Marcy, Sophie (Rizzo's other sister), and Vincent (Rizzo's brother) got over there, they gave Jill a hug. Marie started to wave her American flag around, but stopped after a bit because she felt weird.

"Who is Doctor Charles Morgan Keen?" Connie asked about the guy who was going to lit the Olympic flame.

"I know he's a doctor," Regan replied.

Marie looked over at Jill and rolled her eyes. Jill chuckled. "How long have you all known each other?"

"I've known Connie since freshmen year, Regan since half-way through our second year. Connie and I met at orientation, Regan was in one of her classes," Marie told her.

"Oh please, she pays me to be her friend," Regan remarked.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, did you get the latest check?" Marie joked.

"Not yet," Regan replied.

Connie leaned forward to look at Jill and caught the amused look on her face. "Once in a while they're like this. You'll get use to it. Regan and I sat by one another through the whole semester, and we talked. I invited her out to hang out with us."

Jill nodded. "I like your friendship."

"Are your friends nice?" Marie asked.

Jill tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear. "Michele, Brittany, Amanda, and Helen are the greatest friends I could ever ask for. I couldn't imagine them not being in my life."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Marie inquired.

Jill shook her head. "But there is a guy in one of my classes."

"Is he cute?"

"I think he is. He doesn't play any sports. He's one of those guys who is there to get a degree and become a successful guy one day," Jill replied.

Connie and Regan switched seats so Regan can talk to Rizzo's sisters and brother. Marie saw Marcy give Regan a look and just sighed. Jill looked over and understood.

"Marcy has had a crush on Rizzo since she discovered boys," Jill whispered. "She's tried getting his attention."

"Dave told me. Do you think she'd do something?"

"No, she wouldn't dare. She may be jealous, but she wouldn't dare do that to a happy Rizzo," Jill told her. "She didn't do anything when he dated his last girlfriend."

Marie nodded. "What class is the guy in? What is his name?" she asked after her worry disappeared for her friend.

Jill shyly smiled. "Peter. It's Ancient World. We're learning about the Pharaohs in Egypt, the Athenians and Spartans, and the Roman Empire."

"Is it a fun class?" Connie asked.

"It's interesting. Some of the stuff the teacher mentions is really interesting. The Pharaohs married their family members when they became King or Queen. I guess it was to keep the crown in the family," Jill said.

"Like the Count of Monte Cristo," Marie replied. "I mean, Mercedes was in love with Edmund, but he got arrested and she married her cousin. Does that make any sense?"

"What Marie is trying to say is that back then it wasn't strange to marry cousins," Connie confirmed.

"Yeah."

"Actually for the Pharaohs they married their sisters. Some of them did have kids with one another," Jill stated. "Gross to us, but to them that was normal. I love history. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm going to be a history teacher."

"That's cool," Marie replied. "History was one of my best subjects in school."

"I would love to go to Greece one day to just look at the architectures and sculptures," Jill told them. "To see where the first Olympic Games were played."

"That would be fun," Marie and Connie agreed.

"Some people only learn about the Athenians, but the Spartans were really interesting, too. At the age of seven, the boys would enter the army. They were raised to be apart of it. When they entered, they had their funerals then. It was like they were already dead."

"I wonder how the mothers felt," Marie wondered.

"The mothers were use to that."

"If I remember correctly, the Spartans were the ones that fought against the Persians right?" Connie stated.

"The Trojan war."

"That was the war where one side built a horse as a peace symbol or something, but they used it to kill their enemy when they were sleeping," Connie said.

Jill nodded. "Yeah. The other thing that's really interesting about them is that they slept with their mentors. Back then for them, it wasn't considered weird to sleep with their same gender."

"That is not strange. Alexander the Great had a love affair with his best friend," Marie stated.

"I'm assuming you are a reader," Jill said.

Marie nodded. "Yeah. I love to read. That's apart of history you won't hear in class in high school. I took a history class a few years ago, but it wasn't what you are studying right now. I just finished _The Hobbit_ this morning. Your brother gave it to me for Christmas."

Jill smiled because of the look on Marie's face when she mentioned that. "You really love him, don't you?"

Marie nodded. "Like I said, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"What do you like about him?"

"His heart. He's such an amazing man. He listens to me rant about stupid things. Never makes me feel stupid," Marie gushed. "Never makes me feel worthless."

"Did someone tell you that?"

"I had two terrible, bad relationships. When I met my second boyfriend in freshmen year, I wasn't really self-confident. He took that and mentally abused me. My third boyfriend just made my life exciting for a bit, but turned it upside down." She lowered her voice. "He used me for sex. Never date someone who acts like an asshole," Marie answered.

"What about the guy you dated before my brother?" she asked.

Marie explained, "Simon helped me through a rough time. I swore off guys after Will. He broke my heart. I was miserable, bitchy, life just seemed to suck. I knew him from high school, but hadn't seen him since then. We met again at a wedding. He asked for my phone number, we went on a date. I hadn't expected anything to come of it."

"When did you realize you were falling for my brother?"

"Well, to be honest, not until after we broke up. Simon had said something about maybe me finding the right guy already. He didn't break it off because of Dave. It's a whole entirely different story, which I won't get into. So anyway, after he said that, I realized I had fallen for one of my closest guy friends. I had talked to other people so much about him. I noticed before how cute he was."

"So… when you were dating this Simon guy?"

"Yes. It hit me like a ton of bricks, but I wasn't sure. I kept having dreams about him, every time I was around him I couldn't help thinking he was cute and how much I really wanted to be with him. I wanted to know what it was like to kiss him. Do you have those same feelings when around Peter?"

Jill nodded and swiped a piece of her hair away from her face. "You told him two days before he left to come home for Christmas?"

Marie nodded. "I bit the bullet." She wouldn't have dared to tell her what really happened. "I was worried that he wouldn't feel the same way, but it turned out he did."

"I'm happy for you two. I am so glad you came into his life. His ex broke his heart when they went off to college."

"He mentioned that."

"Nearly tore him in two."

Marie hesitated for a minute because lately she has been concerned about the long distance, but deep down she knew nothing would end what the two have. "We discussed the future after all of this. We told you guys last night what the plan was if he went straight to New York. I had a major concern over it because I'm finishing up. I thought what ifs, but I know we'll last through it. I mean the next three months will go by. I'm trying to go day by day, instead of next week, two months, or a year from now."

"I was scared about that," Jill confessed. "I just didn't want to see him get hurt again. Now that we've met and talked, I have a good feeling."

The rest of the time before the opening ceremony started, they talked. When the music started, the group cheered with the crowd. The Olympic committee did a good job with putting on a show. When the U.S. teams came in after all of the other countries, the crowd stood up and cheered for them. When the Olympic flame came in, cameras were going off like crazy. During that time, Marie had used three rolls of film.


	30. Cinderella vs Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 30 – Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty**

"Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty?" Marie asked Jill the next morning at breakfast.

Jill chewed the piece of ham that she had just put in her mouth before answering. "Cinderella."

"Why?"

"The fact that she found her true love without being cast under a spell," Jill replied after a minute of thinking why. "She… her life was hell. She lost her dad at a young age, and her stepmom treated her like a slave. She only wanted to be loved, and she got her chance."

"Oh no… not the Cinderella versus Sleeping Beauty question," Regan whined after coming back from the buffet. "Marie, they're both good movies."

Jill asked, "Don't you like both movies?"

"I'm more partial to Sleeping Beauty," Marie replied. "When I was little it was my favorite."

"The Parent Trap or Pollyanna?" Jill asked.

Marie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Both. Actually… the Parent Trap."

Connie started to whistle the main theme song that the twins sang in the movie. After a second the other three joined in, but after about a minute they stopped and laughed. "Which Jodie Foster movie is better? Candleshoe or Freaky Friday?" Connie asked.

Jill set her orange juice down, but didn't answer right away. "She was awesome in Freaky Friday, but I just recently watched Taxi Driver."

"She was good in that," Regan replied. "I can't imagine that life. How could anybody sell their body?"

"Maybe they were abused when they were little," Marie suggested. "Maybe they thought nobody really cared for them."

Regan leaned on her hand and thought about it. She didn't say anything else about prostitution because it wasn't the greatest subject ever to talk about. "Jill, which Dean Jones movie do you like? The Love Bug or The Ugly Dachshund?"

"Interesting that the cars name is Herbie," Marie said out loud when the thought struck her.

Jill replied, "I like dogs, so the Ugly Dachshund. I didn't like the actress though. She was better in Black Beard's Ghost."

"I totally forgot about that movie. Remind me to rent it," Connie told them.

"Pete's Dragon or Snowball Express?" Jill asked.

"Track!" Marie shouted causing a few of the other patron's to turn their heads in shock. "That's another great Dean Jones movie."

"I hated Pete's Dragon," Jill replied. "I think it was because the dragon wasn't real."

"I didn't like Love Story," Regan said. "I know I'm getting off the subject, but to me it was stupid. 'Love means never having to say you're sorry', whoever thought that line was romantic is a fool."

"What about Ryan O'Neal?" Jill asked.

"He was hot in it, that I'll give you, but the movie just stunk," Regan responded before putting a fork load of scrambled eggs in her mouth.

Marie stood up, excusing herself to head to the ladies room. When she exited the bathroom, she ran into someone. The guy was Italian and his broken English was hard to comprehend. When she apologized and started to walk away, the guy called out to her. When she turned back around, he took her right hand and kissed it before telling her how beautiful she was. She didn't know what to do, so she smiled and nodded before heading off. "You guys will not believe this," she said sitting down.

"What? Did you almost fall in?" Connie sarcastically asked.

Marie rolled her eyes. "No. I ran into this Italian guy and he hit on me."

"Was he cute?" Regan innocently asked.

Marie hesitated. "I guess. The fact that he said that surprised me is all."

"I wonder hoe many non-athletes are pretending to be some of the participants who are playing?" Connie asked not knowing at all about Silk's impersonator on the bus.

"So far one guy has," Jill told them. "We were on the bus and a guy was trying to impress this chick. He said he was my brother."

"What happened?" Regan asked smiling.

"Mrs. Silk ruined whatever he had planned," Marie responded.

Regan and Connie laughed and said they were impressed. After a couple more minutes of finishing their breakfast, they paid and headed out to walk around the town.

"Favorite decade?" Marie asked after Jill answered her question to favorite car.

"Has to be the 1950s," Jill answered. "The style in those days was so cool."

Marie smiled. "That's my decade also."

"What about you guys?" Jill asked Regan and Connie.

"For clothing, it would be the 1800s," Connie replied, "for decade, I don't know."

Regan scratched her head only because it was itching. "The 1940s."

"Favorite season?" Jill asked.

"Fall," Marie answered. "Just when the trees are turning color and the temperature is just right."

Regan replied, "Spring. Not too hot, not too cold. The colors are brighter."

"Both seasons for me," Connie agreed.

"I have to agree with you guys," Jill told them. "Summer is just too hot sometimes, winter is too cold." With that she brought her arms around herself because the wind kind of picked up.

"Did you play any sports when you were growing up?"

"No. I did play the flute. I still do, but on my own time. Did you?"

"I figure skated. It wasn't for me," Marie told her before stopping in front of a small bookstore. "I want to go in to check something out."

They took a few minutes out to check out the books. Marie wanted to see if they had the Fellowship of the Ring. The bookstore wasn't a modern day Borders, but it was big enough for a small town. When she checked out the section for fantasy, she actually did find the three books, so she bought them.

"You said you read Count of Monte Cristo. Who do you think would play Edmund if they did make a movie?" Jill asked coming up behind her at the register.

Marie took the bag from the sales clerk, before turning to Jill. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear while she thought about it. "A young Marlon Brando is all I can think of."

"Maybe Sissy Spacek can play Mercedes, or Meryl Streep," Connie suggested.

"I don't know," Marie murmured. "If they do make a movie from the book, maybe they could get someone who isn't famous."

"Jill, which Alfred Hitchcock movie is your favorite, Psycho or Rear Window?" Regan asked.

Jill shrugged. "I've never seen them. I only know about the shower scene and for Rear Window, he spies on his neighbors."

"You know, it's a good thing I didn't break my leg, otherwise I'd probably be back at home sitting there bored being a peeping tom," Marie blurted out.

"Hell no, you'd be here," Connie cried out.

Marie smiled and put an arm around her. "Scariest horror flick?" she asked Jill.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre," she replied without hesitating.

"Never seen it and I don't want to," Marie replied. "A guy with a chainsaw isn't a great thought. I'd have a heart attack before he even started moving toward me."

"So you're more of a comedy, drama, romance type when you go watch a movie," Jill said, "me, too."

The girls exited the bookstore and walked down the sidewalk. They window shopped and went into a few stores checking clothes out if it was a clothes store, checking shoes out if it was a shoe store. By the time it was lunch, they headed to the small skating pond where they told the guys they'd meet them after their morning practice.

"So what did you get?" Silk asked his sister and girlfriend. Jill showed him a shirt she found in one of the stores, while Marie showed him the books. "They had those? That's awesome."

The group headed out to a restaurant. Rizzo's sister, Sophie, and his brother went along with them. They talked about the game that was supposed to be played in a couple of hours. Since Valentine's Day was the next day, Silk planned a dinner for Marie and him after the game they were going to play the next day. She asked if presents were going to be exchanged and he said there was no need because his present to her was the meal. She didn't care because she was going to be with him.

**vvv**

It was the Swedish game and it was the third period. A lot has happened in the game. In the first period, it had looked like Rob got injured and that had made Connie nervous, but apparently he was fine because he came back out on the ice. The team was one goal short of tying the Swedes, but every time they have an opportunity, the puck just seemed like it didn't want to cooperate and go in. While watching the game, Marie and Jill kept on talking.

When it was 41 seconds left in the game, Jimmy was placed on the bench and an extra skater went out. The girls cheered for the Conehead line. Marie's heart sped up when it was getting closer to the end of the game. When the puck got to Baker, he one timed it and it went right pass the Swedish goalie. The girls jumped out of their seats and screamed in excitement. Connie had the poster that says 'he shoots, he scores' and she lifted it up above her head.

After the game, Marie let Silk have some time alone with his family. She hung out with Jannie, which to her it seemed like forever since she did. They talked about the game and how he enjoyed it. He had wished for a second that he had actually played. She listened to him and she gave him the best advice she could give him.

**vvv**

Later that night, Silk had come over to the cabin. When he came through the door, she laughed because he had the cowboy hat with him.

"You're mind is getting dirty," she stated after kissing him. He placed the hat down on the bed and shrugged. Marie rolled her eyes, but she smiled. "Did you bring a lasso?"

"What? No," he replied.

"Then why did you bring the hat?"

"You said it, my mind is dirty. I think I need to put soap in my mouth."

"That's gross," Marie responded. "Would the hat even stay on?"

Silk smirked. "There's only one way to find out."

Marie shrugged. "Whatever."

Silk chuckled at the look on her face. She was interested, but didn't want him to know how much. He didn't even have to make the move she was the one who did it.


	31. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 31 – Valentine's Day**

Marie watched in astonishment as Buzz made the score for the Czechoslovakia game 6 to 2. Going into the game, the US team was suppose to be the ones going home loosing. A few minutes later, Mark was sent to the ice in a cheap shot by one of the Czechs. The girls stood up when he wasn't getting up. He was lying there on the ice, while the guy stood around him.

While Doc was looking at him, the girls could see Herb was really pissed off. They were sitting near the bench, so they could kind of hear what he was angry about. Marie laughed a little because the Czechs look shocked. When Mark finally got up and headed over to the bench, the girls cheered for him. One the scoreboard, the camera showed the 'USA all the Way' sign that Connie lifted over her head, which made the crowd cheer.

Mark was skating with the puck, he got loose from one of Czechs, went pass another Czech player, he passed the puck to Rob. Right as Rob fell to the ice from being tripped, he hit the puck toward the Czech goalie. Somehow, the puck went pass him and the game was now 7-3. The girls shoot straight up from their seats and cheered. Right when the game ended, Jimmy saved the puck making a terrific save in the air.

**vvv**

"Jaws or Close Encounters of the Third Kind?" Jill asked waiting out in the lobby of the ice arena.

"I'm not afraid of sharks. They only attack because if you're still, they think you're a seal. At least that's what I heard. There's a huge aquarium at the zoo and they have a few sharks. Last time I was there, I just stood there watching them," Marie replied. "So the answer to your question is Jaws."

"Why not Close Encounters?"

Regan laughed. "That scared her more than Jaws."

Jill turned back to Marie and asked, "Why?"

"Marie… tell her why," Regan said patting her on the back.

Marie sighed closed her eyes and looked down at the ground. "The idea of UFOs scares me. They're weird looking, they're creepy. If Roswell actually happened, and if that alien told that guy what's coming… I'd probably freak out to no end."

"You're into Star Wars, though," Jill said.

"That is just make believe," Marie replied. "Those aliens don't have big black eyes and a triangular shaped head."

Jill placed a hand on Marie's shoulder and smiled. "It's really interesting."

"Your brother thinks it's interesting, also," Marie mentioned seeing him walk up behind her.

"The alien phobia?" he asked giving his sister half a hug. "I just don't understand how you're afraid of the idea of aliens, yet for _Star Wars_ and _Alien_ you weren't."

"The alien in _Alien_ is scary. I never said it wasn't," Marie replied. "If I remember correctly I was holding onto your arm pretty tight."

Silk smiled. "And if it hadn't been for the movie, you wouldn't have realized in that moment you wanted to be with me."

Marie nodded. "So true. Where would we be if I hadn't?"

"Oh please, you'd still be standing here looking into each others eyes like that," Regan replied, "and flirting to no end."

Marie smirked. "Thank you for pointing that out." She turned to Silk and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Ready to go?"

"I have to stop at the hotel first to get something. I'll meet you at the cabin and you will be getting a promising meal you will not forget," he told her before kissing her quickly.

"You're Spanish pork chops?" Jill asked.

"Yep. The only thing I'm good at," he replied.

"That sounds good. Where did you learn how to cook?" Connie asked.

"We took a cooking class with Rizzo," Jack told them coming up.

Marie raised an eyebrow. "That's how?" She turned to Silk and tilted her head a little. "I'm impressed. He wouldn't tell me, so thank you Jack."

"No problem," he replied.

"What else can you cook?"

"Nothing else. I can only make this one meal."

Rizzo came out of the locker room then and gave everybody a hug.

"OC! Silky! Rizzo! The bus is about to leave," Rammer shouted over to them at the door. The guys said bye before getting on the bus to go over to the Holiday Inn.

**vvv**

Marie opened the door for Silk. He was holding some flowers and a bag. She took the flowers and gave him a kiss before asking, "What's in the bag?"

Silk reached into the bag and brought out a bottle of wine and handed it to her. "There's more stuff, but you'll find out later."

Marie nodded in understanding, but was a little confused. "I thought we decided on no presents?"

"I since changed my mind when I saw these two things today," he replied. "You know what I think one is appropriate for now as I make our meal." He reached in and handed her a wrapped gift.

Marie took it and unwrapped the present. When she saw what was underneath, she smiled. "You bought me a puzzle."

"I saw it yesterday and thought 'she'd enjoy this'. I haven't seen you do any puzzles since August," he explained. "I know you love them."

"I'll start working on it soon," she said, wrapping one arm around his waist as they walked toward the kitchen.

Silk set the bag down on the table before reaching into one of the cupboards for some glasses. "Do you know if the owner has a cork screw?"

"I believe it's at the bar over there," Marie said pointing to the small bar before heading over to it. She did find it. After they poured some of the wine in the glasses, they lifted them up about to clink them. "To winning against Norway on Saturday."

"To the future, whatever it may bring," he toasted.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Marie said after taking a sip of the red liquid.

"Have you started reading the Fellowship?" he asked when he reached into the fridge to get the food they bought earlier that day.

Marie leaned against the counter with her arms laid out in front of her. "I'm now on chapter two. It's a little longer than the Hobbit."

"Exactly where are you?"

"Gandalf is telling Frodo where the Ring comes from."

"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them," Silk repeated by memory while he was turning on the stove.

"Pass that part," she stated before taking another sip of the wine.

"Did Gandalf leave let?"

"No, he didn't yet."

Silk took out the rice and poured it into one of the pots and put some cooking oil into the other flat cooking tray. He put three or four pork chops in there and put a can of tomatoes in as well before putting a lid on it.

"By the way, that goal you scored was cool," Marie said.

Silk turned to her and smiled. "I thought so, too."

Marie smiled back at him. "What's the plan tomorrow?"

"9 am practice. After that, the afternoon is free."

"All four of us talked about going over and watching the speed skating races in the afternoon."

Silk smiled even more when she said all four of them. He was thrilled that his sister and his girlfriend were getting along so great. "How about for dinner we go out with my parents."

"That would be great."

Marie eventually started working on the puzzle. She set up in the living room. After about twenty-five minutes, she felt Silk kneel down beside her. She looked up, smiling at him. "Dinner ready?"

"Are you ready for a meal you won't forget?" he asked holding out his hand for her to take.

With his help, Marie got up and followed Silk to the table. He stopped, took a chair out of its place, she sat down, and he scooted her in. He sat down in the chair next to her. They clinked their glasses again before digging in. Marie inhaled the smell and then cut the pork chop. She let out a satisfying noise when the pork chop and some of the rice met her taste buds. "This is good."

Once they were done they sat there talking about the cooking class that the guys took. There's one other thing he can cook, brownies. She told him that he's going to have to make them for her and he, of course, told her anytime. When he finally gave her the final present, he made sure her eyes were closed because he wanted it to be a surprise. Marie's eyebrows scrunched up when he placed the item in her hands. It was squishy.

"Open them."

Marie looked down and smiled. "Gummi bears, and there's no yellow ones."

Silk smiled. "It was hard trying to not get the yellow ones."

Marie leaned over and gave him a small peck before opening the bag. She offered him first choice before taking a red bear. "Thank you."

When Silk was doing the dishes, Marie was yet again trying to put the puzzle together. About fifteen minutes later, they were sitting on the couch. "What did happen to Rob?"

"His leg got bruised. You should have seen the scene Herb caused in the locker room."

"What did he say?"

"At the time, we were thinking he was really pissed off and thinking we weren't worth it. He yelled at Mac to get him riled up, to not quit. He was trying to light a fire underneath his ass and ours. It worked, look at yesterday and today," Silk told her.

"Deep down, he wants what is best for you guys. He'll do or say anything for you guys to not quit."

"I guess so."

Marie leaned into him and he put his arm around her. She placed her head on his shoulder and they sat like that for a while, sipping their wine.

"I'll be right back," Silk said before getting up to head to the bathroom.

Marie smiled at his retreating back before taking a sip of the dark red wine. She looked over at the window and for the first time that night, realized that snow was falling. She stood up to go over to the window. She placed her hand on the windowpane, the coldness of the glass chilling her fingertips. She didn't realize that Silk had come back until his arms wrapped around her and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she quietly murmured.

"Snow always is, but I think you're more beautiful to look at," he replied back.

Marie's heart jumped a little at his words. She bit her lip when she smiled, bent her head down a little before looking at him. "Whenever you talk like that I feel like a shy school girl."

Silk winked. "And well you should."

Marie smiled before leaning over and kissing him softly. "Thank you for the terrific dinner, presents, and night. This has been the best Valentine's Day ever."

"Well… the night is not over yet," Silk told her smiling.

Marie let go of his arm to tuck a piece of her long hair behind her ear. "What else is there?"

"Anything you want me to do," he said a second later while kissing the back of her neck.

Marie let out a soft moan and closed her eyes for a second before saying, "Anything, huh? Well… you already did the dishes." She let out a gasp when his tongue made contact with her skin. "What do you have in mind?"

Silk kissed his way to her ear and quietly whispered something along the lines of having the wild animals outside bare witness to them doing something naughty against the windowpane. Marie yet again let out a soft moan when he nipped her ear. "But that's what I want to do."

Marie's eyes opened when she turned to look at him again. He was waiting for her to say something. "I want…"

"What?" he asked while he lightly made circles on with his finger on her cheek.

"I want… you to touch me everywhere," she whispered.

"You mean like this?" He slowly trailed a hand down her body before he slipped a hand underneath her sweater and cupped one of her breasts.

"Yeah… something like that," she told him.

"What else?" he asked before kissing her on her lips.

"That's all," she whimpered.

"There's gotta be something else?" he asked again before his other hand went to her zipper on her pants.

Marie's arms reached behind her and gripped onto his legs. She moaned into his mouth when he moved a little bit closer to her and felt his excitement. She turned into his arms quickly, and as their tongues meshed together in a fiery passion, Silk pulled her sweater over her head real fast in order for her wish to come true. When his hands reached her clothed butt, he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around him, her back pressed against the wall a few seconds later. "Take me to the couch," she said when his lips found their way back to her neck.

"On the couch?" Silk raised an eyebrow, but also smiled. "Your wish is my command." He lifted her up a little more before turning and kind of stumbling to the sofa. His hands roamed her body, as her hands stumbled to take his shirt off. After a few more seconds, the shirt was off and his hands had taken her jeans off.

"I can't believe that happened…" Regan said before cutting herself off at the sight of Silk basically attacking Marie's neck, while one hand was on her thigh and Marie's hands were down the back of his jeans clutching his ass. "Oh my God." She put a hand over her mouth before turning to Rizzo and hiding her head into his chest.

Silk and Marie turned toward the couple breathless. This was the second time that they've been interrupted, yet they didn't feel embarrassed, they just laughed.

"Ok… this was a lot more than I wanted to know about you two," Rizzo replied. "I guess it was a great Valentine's Day. We'll be outside to let you guys go somewhere." Regan sheepishly smiled at the two before they exited.

Silk stood up, reached a hand out to help Marie up, and point to her room with his arms. "Shall we?"

"We should have locked the door," Marie murmured before taking a hold of Silk's jeans and forced him into her room.


	32. Bock like a chicken

**Chapter 32 – Bock Like a Chicken**

The sun was peaking through the corners of the curtain. Marie was already up and was leaning on her hand. She was watching Silk sleep and has been doing it the last fifteen minutes. She was thinking. Thinking of how happy she was that he came into her life, thinking about the future, thinking back to her time with Will.

When she first dated Will it was an experience. He kept her on her toes, mostly because of what had happened with Justin. When the pregnancy scare happened she wasn't sure if she was ready to have a child. That was when she realized sex shouldn't be taken lightly. She had a fear, a fear like when a toilet over flows when a five year old flushes at a pit stop on the highway. It can be traumatizing.

However, that fear is slowly going away now. It was still there with Simon, but with Silk she's realizing even if they've only been together almost two months, she wouldn't mind if she found out she was in a month. If nature was suppose to take its course that way. She's tried not thinking ahead because she did that with Will and well that whole thing lead to a heart being broken. Technically with Silk, if Simon hadn't been in the picture, they've been inseparable for seven months. Every once in awhile, Silk would put a few hints out about their future, even last night when they were in their post bliss he said something about hopefully being like this in twenty years. That should scare her, but she felt comfort in knowing that. She could see them together in twenty years.

Silk sighed, turned his head toward her, and groaned a morning as he stretched. He looked over at the clock on the night stand, when he noticed the time he relaxed and then turned back to her. He shifted onto his side, put an arm around her waist, and leaned over and gave her a kiss not caring about morning breath. "Did you sleep well?" he asked a little sleepy still.

"You bet I did," Marie replied giving him a smile.

"What were you thinking about?"

Marie moved down a little, turned onto her stomach, and put her left arm around him when she moved a little bit closer to him. His face was the same height as hers. "Us," she finally replied.

"What about us?" Silk's fingers started to lightly move in a circle on her back.

"Our future together. I'd be lying if I don't think about it. I know I said I want to go day by day, I still do," she told him.

Silk moved her arm up to her shoulder and started to trace the Chinese symbol on her back. "I know there's going to be a rough separation coming up if the Rangers call me to play. We talked about it, but I know we'll be all right in the end. We'll be able to handle it."

"I know," Marie said. "I was more like thinking about… kids."

Silk's fingers stopped their motion for a second before starting back up again. "How many do you want?"

"I have something to tell you that might upset you," Marie whispered rolling over and then sitting up.

Silk sat up as well. He put a hand in her hair and waited for her to tell him. "What? Do you have a secret love child hidden somewhere?" he joked.

Marie rolled her eyes, but smiled. "No, but I had a pregnancy scare a year and a half ago."

Silk's hand stopped playing with a piece of her blonde locks and landed on her back. "Seriously?"

Marie nodded. "Back in New York when I said why I had two condoms, it was because… Will and I experienced a broken one, but didn't realize until after. He didn't think twice about it."

Silk's eyes clouded for a second. The words that came out of his mouth were slow and low. "If I ever see him again…"

"You'll kick his ass. Look it happened, but nothing big happened," Marie told him softly. "I was scared after. That's why he went to Jessica. I wouldn't do something he wanted to do."

Silk picked up her right hand and started to play with her fingers. "I promise I won't act that way if anything was to happen. It would be both our problem together and we'll be able to sit down and talk about it."

"I know. The thought doesn't even scare me. I feel like it should, but it doesn't," she admitted.

Silk leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "I love you."

'I love you."

"Hey do you think your ring will fit my thumb?" he asked while lifting her hand up.

"What?" Marie asked confused. "Well… considering my hand is smaller than yours…" she took his hand, and lifted them up where they were palm to palm. "…I'd say it'll only fit your pinky."

Silk smiled and placed a kiss in her palm. He looked over at the clock and sighed. "I don't want to go."

Marie looked over and said, "Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day."

Silk's eyebrows scrunched up. "Say that again?"

Marie tilted her head and smiled. "Romeo and Juliet. Romeo killed Tybalt, Juliet's cousin, and he's being banished…"

"Jill has the movie."

"So you are familiar with the story?"

Silk nodded. "Do you know the rest?"

"Like how you can recite scenes from Star Wars and Lord of the Rings, of course," Marie told him. "I will if you recite Leia's message to Obi-Wan."

Silk breathed in real fast before letting it out. He rubbed his hands over his face before looking back at her. "General Kenobi, years ago you served with my father in the clone wars. Now he begs you to help him with the struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderian has failed."

Marie put a hand over his mouth before he started up again. "I believe you."

Silk uncovered his mouth. "I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems in this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderian. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

Marie's blue eyes stared back at him in amusement. She didn't say anything for a minute before chuckling. "I can't believe you remember that."

Silk shrugged and when he did that he made the funniest face. "I'm a dork and no matter what anybody says I'm proud of it."

"A cute hockey dork at that," she added before leaning over and kissing him.

Silk's hand went to her cheek and started to stroke it softly. His other hand went to the bed sheet and as they lay down, he covered the sheet over their heads.

"I thought you had to go," Marie said while kissing him.

Silk leaned back and looked at her before saying, "It's hard to leave you. You make it hard not go."

Marie smiled before kissing him again. Eventually his lips found their way to her neck and she turned her head to give him better access. Before anything else happened, there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. She heard it open and a hesitant Connie try to say something.

"I don't… wanna interrupt, but… you guys have practice in 65 minutes," Connie said quickly.

Underneath the sheet, the couple laughed before giving a response back. When the door closed, they didn't move, just stayed there. Eventually Silk got up. After he put his pants on, he sat down on the bed and Marie circled her arms around him from behind. He leaned over a bit to smile at her, she leaned closer to him. When she did her hair spilled over his shoulder and he played with it before giving her a kiss and leaving for practice.

**vvv**

Marie took the hot chocolate from Silk before he sat down, he handed his sister the other one. On the speakers, The Crystals song Da Doo Run Run ended and The Tokens The Lion Sleeps Tonight came on. They were at the outside rink waiting to watch the final 1,000 meter men speed skating race. They missed the qualifying round fore the 1500 meter earlier, but the buzz was he was in the finals.

"Favorite Elvis song?" Marie asked Jill.

Jill took a small sip of the hot liquid before answering. "Jailhouse Rock."

Marie nodded. "Dave's is All Shook Up."

Jill looked at her brother and smiled. "And what is Marie's favorite Elvis song?"

Silk replied, "All of them and even his movies."

"Elvis fan, I see. Is he dead or alive?"

Marie smiled. "Dead. If he was alive, I don't think he'd stay away from singing."

"He was on a lot of drugs though."

"Jill… if you want to debate over that with Marie, I suggest later. It could go on for hours," Connie interrupted. "She'll tell you that he was a troubled soul at the end."

Marie nodded. "He could have been depressed because his life was crazy and he never got any privacy."

The crowd started cheering and the racers started coming out onto the ice. Regan had brought the 'USA all the way' sign with them and lifted it over her head. As the skaters waited for them to begin the Coasters Yakety Yak came on. Marie and Silk started to sing along and when the solo part for the sax was about to come up that was when the skaters got ready. The announcer announced the racers and the racers acknowledged the crowd.

"Whoo!" Marie hollered before taking a real quick sip of her drink. "GO USA!"

The racers waited for the noise to tell them to go. When they did, the noise from the crowd intensified. Everybody was on the edge of their seats as the skaters pushed with all their might to be the first to cross the finish line. Eric Heiden wowed the crowd at the very end by picking up his speed and when he crossed the finish line, he put his arms up in the air and shouted in glee.

The group stood up and clapped even though the skater couldn't see them. Since they were giving out the medals a little while later, the group decided to wait around to see it. When they did, it was awesome to them. Marie took one picture of the three medal winners when the flags were being lifted up and it was an beautiful site. All of them made a wish to experience this later if the team made it to the medal rounds. After, Marie Jill, and Silk left to go to dinner with the parents. During the dinner they talked about what happened.

Later that night all three of them had made plans to meet up with the team. When they meet them, there was a surprise. "Coxie!" Marie shouted when she recognized the familiar face with the crowd.

"Surprise!" he yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Marie asked. "It's great to see you, don't get me wrong."

He told them, "The managers gave me some tickets. They said if I wanted to use them, use them. That's what they're there for. I thought about it and was like why not."

"It's so great to see you, man," Silk said while giving him a pat on the back. "Hey Coxie, this is my little sister, Jill."

Jill shook hands with Cox and after all the pleasantries they headed to this bar that the concierge told Bah, Morrow, and Wells about. The concierge mentioned that there's a hypnotist in town during the games, and that he is fabulous. He saw him in person the night before. When they entered, they took a few tables in the back. Gayle sat with the girls, while Buzz was nearby. Morrow's wife and Broten's girlfriend sat with them.

When the hypnotist went up on stage, he started with a few jokes. After that he called for some participants to come up on stage. He noticed the group and well got Jimmy, Christian, and Rammer up there. The guys and girls watched in amazement when it started.

"Are you here to visit anybody?" the guy asked Rammer.

Rammer hesitated for a second. "No, I'm actually playing in the Olympics on the hockey team."

The guy put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, well, I got my very own US player up here on stage. Are all of those guys on the team back there?" Rammer nodded. "Give it up for the team." After the applause stopped, he went over to Jimmy. "You are magnificent in goal. Good luck tomorrow, kid." Jimmy nodded thanks and the guy went over to the next participant.

Marie picked up her strawberry daiquiri and took a sip. She felt Silk's knee bump into hers and stay there. The closeness under the table felt really good. It was a symbol of love with just one part touching a part on the other person. Focusing her attention back on the stage, she listened to the guy tell them to close their eyes.

"Now Jimmy, I want you to bock like a chicken every time the word 'games' is said. On the count of three you will be a chicken. 1… 2… 3… games."

"Bock!" Jimmy shouted. The crowd laughed a little. The hypnotist said it again and Jimmy did it again. The group's mouths were open in shock and then started to laugh.

"Mike… you are an Alpine Skier in these Olympic Winter Games..." Jimmy bocked again. "…You are at the start line waiting to race. In the count of 3 you will move like the skier on the hill. 1… 2… 3…"

Rammer got up and started doing the movements like a skier would around the flags. The face he made was priceless. If the hypnotist hadn't told the crowd no picture taking, Marie would have taken some. This was some funny shit. Some of the guys were laughing so hard that they were crying. When Rammer was finished, he sat back down. Jimmy bocked again when the hypnotist said games and the group kept on laughing.

"Dave you are in the dorm… all of a sudden there's this horrible odor smell, possibly from next door. It smells really bad. With the window open you aren't able to get rid of it. How are you going to get rid of it? Show us in the count of 3. 1…2…3."

Christian put a hand over his face and realized he could still smell it. The hypnotist also mentioned it was burning his eyes. He tried everything to get rid of the smell, he got up and went over to a curtain and buried his face in it. After a few more minutes of trying to not pass out from this invisible odor, the hypnotist told him it was gone and Christian sat back down. A few more times and they all were back to normal. The whole crowd gave them round of applause as they went back to their seats.

"You guys don't remember at all what happened up there?" Jill asked them a while later.

They shook their heads and for the rest of the night, they talked about what happened. It was a great night indeed and one to remember.


	33. False Identities

**Chapter 33 – False Identities **

"I talked to the concierge and the Palace Theatre on Monday is having a marathon of old movies, An Affair to Remember, Casablanca, The Parent Trap, and Breakfast at Tiffany's. After the Romania game I was thinking we could had over," Connie told the girls.

"What time does it start?" Marie asked.

Connie said, "At three. I know we might miss one or two, but it gives us something to do after the game."

"I'm in," Regan said before taking a bit of the bread.

"What do you say, Jill?" Connie asked the young lady.

"It sounds fun," Jill replied.

Marie looked over at the entrance and noticed three guys were looking around. They noticed their table, but didn't come over because the hostess lead them to a table. The girls entered another conversation about a bar that the guys wanted to go to that night. Apparently he band knows practically every song and Jimmy said that in Boston, there was a group that knew practically every song where the audience could go up on stage and do their thing. So they heard the band does the same thing here.

"Hey, if they know any Blondie songs we should get up there," Regan suggested.

"Or Grease," Marie piped.

"What are Silky and you going to sing? 'You're the one that I love'?" Connie kidded.

"That would be cute," Regan stated. "Maybe Rizzo and I could sing it?"

"Maybe he can sing 'there is worse things I could do'," Marie laughed.

Jill smiled. "Is he pregnant?"

Connie, Marie, and even Regan laughed. At that moment though, they didn't notice one of the guys walk up. Marie was the first to notice him and was the first to quiet down.

"Hi, I was sitting over there with my buddies and I just had to come over," he said when all eyes were on him.

Regan sat up in her chair, looked over at Marie, looked up at the guy and smiled. "That's nice."

"I'm Jack," the guy introduced himself.

Jill right away had a feeling something was up. Underneath the table, her foot hit Marie's foot. When Marie looked over at her, she mouthed OC. "So… what brings you to Lake Placid?"

"I am actually playing," he replied, "more like I'm out right now because I injured my knee."

Marie tucked her hair behind her ears and then leaned on her hand. "That's cool."

"Which competition are you playing in?" Connie inquired just to make sure he's not talking about the hockey team.

Jack looked back over at his friends and then back to them. "My two buddies over there and I are on the US Hockey team."

Regan placed a hand on his arm like she was interested. "You mean you're Jack O'Callahan? I always thought he was hot."

"He's all right," Marie said while shrugging. "I'm more of a Dave Silk fan."

"He's here if you want to meet him," the guy mentioned.

Marie looked over at the table where the friends were sitting at. She almost laughed out loud because neither one looked like her Dave. "Is he the dark haired guy?"

"No, the other guy. The dark haired guy is Mark Johnson," he replied.

Marie looked back at the Jack imposter and smiled. "My friend here…" she put a hand on Jill's arm, "…likes Mark. I'm going to see for a second if she wants to go over." Marie turned to Jill and whispered, "Is that the guy on the bus?"

Jill nodded. "I can't believe he's still trying to steal my brother's identity."

Marie looked back up and decided to wave the other two over. When they came over, they introduced themselves to the girls. For about five minutes, the girls listened to them bullshitting about the game tonight and how the team "knows" they're going all the way. Marie got up to go to the bathroom and that was when Silk, Rizzo, Rammer, Rob, Cox, and Jack came in. She started to laugh a little and decided to stay.

"Hey," Rob said when he reached the table first. "Who are these guys?"

Connie tucked a piece of her hair over her shoulder revealing the engagement ring on her finger for the first time to them. "Guys who say they're on the hockey team. That's Jack, Silk, and Mark."

Marie wrapped her arm around Silk's waist and leaned in to tell him that "Dave" was his imposter.

"What!" Silk exclaimed before looking over at the guy. "He doesn't even look like me," he quietly said after turning back to Marie.

"That's for damn sure," Marie stated before kissing him.

"Excuse me, I thought…"

"No, you assumed I didn't have a boyfriend," Marie said to fake Silk. "But I do wanna know something."

"What's that?"

"What it feels like being caught, twice?"

"What?"

Marie smiled. "You guys are pathetic. Dave… meet Dave Silk, the real Dave Silk."

The fake Dave, his eyes widened. "You're shitting me right?"

"I can't believe you would try to pass as me," Jack said to his fake Jack. "First off, you're an idiot. Where are the crutches?"

Regan chuckled. "Did you guys actually think we were stupid? Who got played more?"

Cox and Rammer were talking and they saw a US trooper walk by outside. Rammer was the one to leave the group to get the guy. When he came in with him, the fake guys got nervous and were ready to book it. Rizzo and Rob blocked the other way to the back.

The fake Dave looked over at Jill and shook his head. "I knew you looked familiar."

"Didn't the bus trip from the airport teach you a lesson?" Jill asked before the trooper lead them out of the restaurant.

**vvv**

It was the second period and the US had the puck in the Norwegian zone. Pav was near the right side of the goal. When he got the puck, he passed it right away to Silk. Silk one timed the puck and it went straight in. The girls were on their feet cheering, even Gayle who was with them.

When the third period came and played through, the team won 5-1. The fifth goal was by Buzz who flew up the right ring and scored on a breakaway. It was so cool. Gayle jumped up and down and when he looked up where they were sitting, she pointed at him and gave him thumbs up. The US team was now 2-0-1. It might not be much, but nobody thought the team would have a record like that.

**vvv**

Marie exited the bathroom and smiled when she saw Silk sitting on the bed. "Hello Mr. I scored a goal in the game today." She leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips. When she went to walk away, his arms didn't budge. She looked down at him and gave him a questioning look before he settled back on the bed and took her with him. She shrieked before laughing and settled next to him.

"What a day," Silk sighed.

"It's only going to get better," Marie replied, "drinking beers and singing, what could be better?"

Silk chuckled before turning onto his side and put an arm across her waist. "I'm not going to be able to get up if we don't go now."

"Let's go," Marie said when sitting up.

Silk's hand went up to her hair and his fingers started to twirl the ends. When she looked back at him, he sat up and kissed her. He fell back on his back and took her with him again. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"We're going over to the bar," Connie's voice said on the other side.

"Ok," Marie called out. She looked over at the door and then back down at Silk. "Did you lock the door?"

Silk nodded and they started to laugh. Lesson #1 was learned but at the wrong time. They sat up and went out.

**vvv**

The Lake Placid Pub and Brewery was busy for 8:30. The group did find a couple tables on the side that were close together. Jannie had brought a date who was an interpreter for the Olympics. They met when a couple of the guys went to the Palace Theatre and got a little crazy with the furniture. She came over to them, yelled, and caught Jannie's attention. On Valentine's Day, he went looking for her and gave her a mug with hearts on it. When the girls heard the story, they awed.

"This song is really sad," Jill replied. "I never heard it before."

Marie nodded. "Last kiss is a sad song."

"Where oh where can my baby be. The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven so I got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave this ol' world." The guy on stage finished and the crowd applauded for him.

"Next up, Mac singing Dream on," the announcer guy said into the mike.

When Rob got up there, the band stated to play the familiar Aerosmith song. Rob took out a scarf and wrapped it around the mike. The group chuckled. Rob was a big Aerosmith fan. When he got to the Dream on part, he took the stand into his hands and actually posed like Steven Tyler.

"That was scary," Connie said when he came back. "I didn't know I was marrying Steven Tyler."

Marie giggled before taking a sip of her beer. "That was really entertaining."

"Why thank you," he replied.

After a couple more songs, Jannie, Christian, Cox, and Broten got up on the stage. When the first cord started playing, everybody laughed. "Here we come, walking down the street. We get the funniest looks from every one we meet. Hey, hey we're the Monkees and people say we monkey around. But we're too busy singing to put anybody down."

Regan was laughing so hard that tears were running down her face. "Who looks like Davey Jones?"

"Christian?" Marie really wasn't sure. She really didn't care because all she knew she was impressed with their performance.

When they were singing, they did weird dance moves. One was where someone was sitting on the ground, the other guy was on his knees behind him, the next guy was somewhat squatting, and the guy behind him was standing. They started to sway like how the Brady Bunch would if they sang. After they were done the group decided to give the group a standing ovation.

When a group of guys got up, they started to sing Kiss' song Rock and Roll All Nite. They got the crowd involved with them. People were clapping, singing along. Connie had mentioned it was ashame that the group didn't have the face paint and clothes, otherwise they could have been the members of Kiss. That group got a big standing ovation when they were done.

Connie, Marie, and Regan went up and sang One Way or Another by Blondie. Regan was the one to get the crowd into the performance. She even got off of the stage and went over to Rizzo and sang the last verse to him. When she was done, she put her hands up and bowed before turning to Rizzo again and giving him a kiss. She might have had a few drinks too many.

Marie had gone to the bathroom after hearing a few more songs. When she came back, she saw Rammer and Jill talking in the back of the bar. She thought they were cute, but was a little concerned. When she got back to the table, she mentioned her concern over them to Silk.

"I'm not worried. He asked me if he could talk to her. I guess it's because she's my sister," he replied.

"But aren't you a little concerned that he's 'leaning'?" she asked.

"Leaning?" he questioned before taking a swig of his beer.

Marie tilted her head and gave him a lopsided smiled. "Yeah, leaning. When a guy leans his hand next or near a girl's head on a door or wall when he's talking to her, it means he wants her, he needs her, he wants to kiss her."

"Who's leaning?" Regan asked when looking up from Rizzo.

"Hey, Rizzo… do you know what leaning means?" Silk asked.

"I heard the term before from Regan," he told them. "Before you two got together, you did it a lot."

Marie smiled against the beer bottle before taking a sip. "That's true. It didn't really occur to me."

"Clueless," Regan whispered.

Marie smirked at her. "Whatever."

Silk looked over at his sister and teammate. If Rammer wanted to kiss her, that was fine with him, but if he wanted more it wasn't going to happen. He made a mental note to talk to him later.

Verchota, Cox, Bah, and Buzz got up to go on stage. Verchota was the one to start singing when the band started to play Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody. The other three guys just stood behind him. Nobody knew how this performance was going to end but when the Big Huge Part came everybody was impressed.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man," Verchota started singing the line.

The other three joined him for the next line. "Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango. Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me."

"Galileo," Cox sang first in the high pitched voice.

"Galileo," Verchota sang in his deep voice.

"Galileo," Buzz sang next.

"Galileo," Bah sang last.

All together sang, "Galileo Figaro, Magnifico."

"But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me," Verchota sang.

"He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity," the other three sang.

"Easy come easy go, will you let me go," Verchota sang.

"Bismillah! No, we will not let you go, let him go. Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go. Bismillah! We will not let you go, let me go," all three sang together.

The other three dropped out when the next line came up for Verchota to sing. "Will not let you go, let me go. Will not let you go let me go."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go," Verchota sang.

Then all together sang. "Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!" When the heavy metal part started to play, all four guys started to jump up and down on the stage. When that happened everybody in the crowd started to cheer for them. It was hilarious yet awesome. They were impressed even more. When Verchota finsished the song, he acted like he just scored a goal or was called up on stage during a prep rally. The crowd stood for them. The rest of the night didn't compare to that act.


	34. Lost

**Chapter 34 - Lost**

"I woke up this morning and saw a deer near the edge of the woods. It was alone at first, but then a whole herd came out," Marie told Jill. "They were beautiful."

Jill sat there smiling and wishing she had seen it. "I've never really seen a herd before. Usually when I see a deer, it's running away."

The girls were at the Olympic ice arena watching the team practice. There were a few press people around who got lucky that day and got to watch. Out on the ice, Herb was making sure they didn't do any big plays, they were basically goofing off. There were times all five girls would laugh because one of the guys would get bombarded with a few of the guys jumping on top of him. Marie looked out on the ice that moment and saw Bah take Pav by the head and give him a noggie after taking his helmet off. "I swear they're getting more immature as time goes on."

"But you gotta love them," Connie said.

Marie smiled. She was watching Silk when Rammer caught her eye. The image of Jill and him came back to her from the night before and she wanted to know if something was going on. "You had fun last night, right?"

"Yeah, it's always a blast with everybody. I love spending time with everybody," Jill said while taking a sip from her water bottle.

Marie nodded while tucking a small piece of her hair behind her ear. "So… what's going on with Rammer and you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last night you guys seemed a little chummy when you were talking."

Jill looked over at Marie and smiled. "Mike is a nice guy. We're the same age, we like the same stuff."

"Is there something going on?"

"Not really."

"Nothing at all?"

"Tonight we're hanging out… as friends," she told her.

Marie smiled. "That's cool."

"Marie, we're friends. That's all. Mike is cute, but there's really nothing there."

Marie nodded telling her she understood. 'Well, just be careful. I know I'm just your brother's girlfriend, but I am concerned for you."

Jill turned back to Marie and placed a hand on her arm. "I'm grateful for your concern. I won't let anything happen that could end up bad in the end. I've only known Mike a couple of days."

Marie smiled at Jill again. "That's good to know."

After the practice, the girls waited in the lobby of the hotel. Anytime now the bus was going to pull up and from there they could do anything the rest of the day. Marie was people watching, just watching them walk by, when she got an idea what some or all of them could do. "We have a full tank of gas in the car, right?"

Connie looked over at her and nodded. "Why?"

"How about we go on a road trip and look for deer?" Marie suggested.

"You want to go deer hunting?" Regan asked.

"More like searching for deer to look at. It gets us to do something other than window shop and eat food. I'll pay for the gas," Marie said.

"I'm in," Jill replied.

Connie was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "I want to."

"Is it ok if I pass?" Regan asked. "I think Rizzo was planning to spend time with his family. He had asked me to join them and I really want to get to know all of them better than I have so far."

"It's not a problem. Don't worry about it," Marie said when the bus pulled up. "Have fun with Rizzo." When Silk came in, Marie silently asked him to help her up by lifting her hand up. He took it and in a second she was up and in his arms. "I thought of something to do this afternoon."

"What is that?" he asked.

"A road trip to go deer looking," Marie told him. "It's better than doing the same thing we've all done the past couple of days."

"You're going to search for deer?" Jimmy asked behind them.

"Yeah," Marie said when turning around.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"Of course, anybody is welcome. Jill wants to, Connie wants to," Marie said.

Silk nodded. "It's something to do."

And so after they asked whoever wanted to go, they traveled over to the house and got into the car. Marie was the one who drove, Silk sat next to her, while Jill was in the back with Connie, Rob, and Jimmy. In the way back, Mark, Bah, Pav, and Baker sat against the side, two and two. They were talking and having a good time until Marie stopped the car and pointed to the side. There stood a deer. She knew they were there and was standing still. After about a minute, she ran off into the woods.

"She was so beautiful," Jill gushed.

"Sure was," Connie agreed.

Marie started driving again and the first road she came to, she turned right. After what seemed like forever, she stopped and did a u-turn. When she got back to the road they were on before, she turned. But when they came to another intersection, that's when everything went haywire. She couldn't remember if that was the road she turned off of to get to that road. She tried it after arguing with everybody about why they weren't paying attention before. The next intersection, she turned right.

"What are we going to do? Sit on the side of the road all day and watch where the sun sets? How is that going to help?" she had asked a half hour later when they realized they were lost. "Do you think you'll get us out of this situation, John?"

Bah muttered, "Maybe."

"Ok… nobody talks for the rest of the ride," Marie stated. "First town we get to, we'll pull over and ask."

An hour later, they finally made it out of the woods and found themselves in a small town named Ray Brook, which was west of Lake Placid. So after finding out where they were, and got food from their convenience store, they headed off on the main road that lead back to Lake Placid. Marie had told them that they had something to remember and that nobody else did. Everybody chuckled and agreed. When they got into the driveway, they noticed that there were some deer near the woods and Bah made a sarcastic comment about how they could have stayed there the whole time. Marie rolled her eyes and turned off the car.

"It was fun, but let's not do that again," Baker joked when everybody was saying bye.

Marie sighed and waved goodbye before heading inside. When she entered, she saw Rizzo, Regan, Sophie, and Vincent sitting at the table. "Hey."

"Where have you guys been the last four and a half hours?" Regan asked.

"Lost," Marie only said while flopping down on the couch.

"You guys got lost?" Regan chuckled. "How?"

"Nobody paid attention to how many times we turned," Jill told all four. "Eventually we ended up in Ray Brook, west of here."

Silk sat on the arm rest of the couch near Marie's head. He put a hand on top of her head. "There was only one deer that we saw until we parked in the driveway."

"It must have been fun," Vincent said.

Marie smiled but the only person who saw it was Silk. Marie got up and decided to take a nap. Silk and Jill left, but about an hour and a half later when Marie woke up, she felt an arm around her waist and looked over and saw Silk. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 4:30. She sat up and went to the bathroom.

"Baby… wake up," she whispered leaning over into his ear.

"Five more minutes," he muttered.

"I'll give you that. I'll come back in five, ok?"

"With a good surprise?" he murmured.

Marie chuckled. "How do you know it's not a good surprise now?"

"You flushed the toilet," he muttered. "No sexy lingerie, sorry."

Marie kissed his cheek before leaving her room. When she got out there she was met with "Violet, you're turning violet, Violet." Marie looked over the TV and smiled. Charlie and the chocolate factory was playing. "Is it on TV?"

"Tape," Connie replied.

Marie looked over at the group for the first time and chuckled. Connie was sitting against Rob, Regan was sitting in the chair, Rizzo was sitting on the floor in front of her, Sophie was lying on the floor, and Vincent was in the other chair. "Is it just one of those days?"

"Must be," Rob muttered.

Marie went into the kitchen and got something to drink. Then when she went back to the living room area, she sat down where she got the puzzle started. She got into it that she didn't go back into the bedroom to wake him up. Fifteen minutes later, he sat down next to her, giving her a smirk. "What?"

"You didn't come in to wake me like you said with a surprise," Silk replied.

Marie chuckled and really lightly smacked his cheek. "I got really into the puzzle."

"Ah," he said before looking over at the TV. "Hey, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

Marie smiled and kept on working on the puzzle. When the movie ended, the group put in another movie that lasted for about an hour and a half. After that, Marie and Silk went out to eat at a restaurant.

"I talked to Rammer this morning," he told her after they ordered their food.

"Yeah?"

"He said there was nothing going on," he said.

Marie nodded. "I talked to Jill and she said the same thing."

"I just thought it was interesting. It's not like I would have made his nose bleed," he replied. "If they decided to date, I'd be all for it."

"Jill only thinks of him as a friend."

The manager come up then and set a bottle of wine down. "Compliments of the house. I heard one of the US boys was here and I had to come over and tell you good luck."

Silk smiled. "Thank you, but you didn't have to bring over wine."

"No, no. It's on me," he replied before shaking his hand and leaving.

"At least he didn't say beat the pants off of the Russians," Marie said after taking a sip.

"We've won two and tied a game. People are more anxious for round two," Silk quietly said. "I think they just want is to beat them more than to win the gold."

"The country sure does need some spirit. The last couple months have been sad."

Silk leaned in and whispered, "I had a dream last night. I was standing up on that podium and the gold medal was being placed around my neck. It was an awesome feeling."

Marie smiled at him and took his hand. "You never know. It could happen." In her mind, she knocked on wood.

When they got outside the restaurant an hour later, Silk took Marie's hand and they started walking down the sidewalk. They were talking, looking into the windows of the shops. Marie looked up and noticed that Tretiak and Slava Fetisov were coming their way. Tretiak looked over at them and nodded, which Marie smiled back before they passed one another. Marie was pretty sure they didn't know who they were, he was just being courteous.

When Silk stopped in front of a building a few minutes later, Marie looked over at him and asked silently what's going on. He started walking toward the building, while he pulled her with him. He opened the door, and Marie wondered if this was a good idea. She had no clue where they were. They walked down the hallway, they heard some cheering, but were walking away from it. Silk stopped in front of the breaker switch and pushed the lever up. The lights in the arena came on.

"What are we doing? Isn't this a bad idea? Won't we get into trouble?" Marie asked worried.

Silk turned around and put his hands on her shoulders. "I talked to the rink manager. He knows. I made the plans with him."

"Ok," Marie said skeptically.

Silk gave her a reassuring smile before entwining his fingers with hers. He took her to the bench and waiting there, there was skates, a hockey stick, and a puck. "I was thinking without anybody around, we could do whatever we wanted. Cause that skating pond is always busy."

"When did you do this?"

"When we got back from that road trip and I took Jill to the house."

Marie smiled and leaned over. The kiss was short because she really wanted to go out there. She never had the opportunity before to skate on Olympic ice and she wasn't going to waste the time now. She was still skeptical, but wanted to go out. After putting the skates on, she went out and started to do a figure skating routine. She did a triple lutz which got her a clap from Silk.

"Right before I did that, I was scared that I was going to fall because I don't have a toe pick to assist me. I can't believe I did it," Marie told him. "I can't believe I remember how to do it."

Silk laughed at her excitement, went over and hugged her. "Care to try to shoot at the net?"

"Ok," she replied. She took the stick, and they went over near the net. She was only a few feet away. She whiffed on the first shot, which made her laugh. She doesn't do this often. On the next shot, she hit the puck, but it only went a few feet.

"Have you ever played golf?"

"No," she said. "Just because I work at a bar, doesn't mean I can do everything."

"I know you aren't Wonder Woman. If you were, you'd have that outfit and a invisible plane."

"Wouldn't you think she'd be invisible with it?" Marie asked him.

"She is invisible with it. For the audience, we're supposed to know she's there in the plane," he replied.

Marie smiled back at him before skating over to the puck. She got ready to slap it in, but kind of hit Silk with the stick in the stomach. "You ok?" she asked startled. She went over to him and bent down to where he was. He nodded and straightened back up.

"It doesn't hurt. It stung," he replied. "I'm ok."

Marie put a hand on his stomach and lightly patted it. "If you say so." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. This time when she went to hit it, he was nowhere near her. She went over to the net, and fished it out. They took turns hitting the puck in the net, but after a while, they just started to skate around the ice.

"I wanted to play hockey," Marie told him after he asked if her dad taught her how. "But of course there were no girl leagues yet. So I took figure skating instead." Marie started to skate backwards.

"Don't fall," he said to her.

"I'm not going to fall," she replied back.

"Famous last words," he said.

Marie reached out and hit him lightly in the shoulder. After a few more minutes, she went over to the center ice and sat down, not caring if her butt gets wet. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I think you've told me before," he said before crouching down beside her. "I love you, too."

"This was fun. I now know what it feels like to skate on Olympic ice," Marie whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back.

"To make sure this isn't a dream," she said after a few seconds. She smiled over at him. She got back up and encircled her arms around him. "Thank you." She kissed him before they broke apart and went back to the bench. From there, the rest of the night they walked around town again before calling it a night.


	35. Scavenger Hunt

**Chapter 35 – Scavenger Hunt**

Three days later, the team was playing West Germany. Two days before the team had won against Romania 7-2. The spirit of the country was rising and there was buzz that a rematch with the soviets was possible. However with only fifteen seconds left in the first period, the team was down by two goals. It was the last game before the medal round started, but still, the team was having a hard time out there.

Marie wasn't totally worried yet. It was only the first period. If the team had been down by four goals, then there was time to worry. When the buzzer sounded, Marie stood up and went to the ladies room. The line was long, so as she stood there, she thought back to the last couple of days.

When the girls went to the movie marathon on Monday, Mrs. Silk, Mrs. Eruizone, Rizzo's sisters, Marcy, and Mrs. McClanahan went with them. The guys refused because they were hyped over the fact they had won another game, so they went to the bar. All of them had fun. The next day a few of them went and watched the Alpine Skiers. That was fun to watch and nerve wrecking at the same time because one small move and the skier could crash ending their dream for gold and getting seriously injured. Then that night, the girls went to the single women's figure skating competition. It kind of made Marie want to go out there, but in truth she wasn't that good.

This morning, she went shopping with Mrs. Silk. They got to know each other better, got to gossip. The more she got to know the Silk's, the more she really liked the. With the former boyfriend's families, the parents were ok. They never really interacted. Marie was thankful again that Silk had come into her life.

"Thanks for asking if I wanted anything," Connie muttered when Marie sat back down ten minutes later.

"Sorry, last minute decision," Marie said.

Connie looked over and winked. "I don't care."

"I'm in awe at Jack. I can't believe how much his knee has come along," Jill said when the team came back out on the ice.

Marie took a sip of her drink and looked over at Jack on the bench. When the group decided to go look for deer, that day was the day he got the word that he didn't need to crutches anymore. When Marie had seen him the next day, she had been so thrilled for him. Now when she looked over at him, she could see how much he wanted to be out there with them. It was in his stance. "I hope he gets to be apart of this."

"We all do, but there is only two more games. Wait, am I getting ahead of myself if I say that. I know it's the medal round, but still," Regan said.

"No. I don't think so," Connie replied.

The second period started and the team seemed a little different, like they finally found that fire. Broten scored off of a rebound and by the time it was the end of the second, the game was tied. In the third, Verchota had scored making it 4- 2 with 15:43 left in the game. The team was advancing into the medal round.

**vvv**

"What's this?" Connie asked when Morrow handed out four folded papers to four different people.

"A scavenger hunt that Wells and I made up," he replied. 'The groups are on the paper. Now we aren't the most well talented rhymers out there. So please forgive the clues. I say we should rendezvous back here around 9 pm. It really shouldn't take forever to get everything. When you get one thing, there's a clue with it for the next thing."

"It took us two days, but we had fun thinking this stuff up," Wells spoke up.

"This is why we were told to meet up in your room?" Jannie asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? You're not interested in a little fun?" Wells asked the goaltender and the group.

The group had nothing better to do, so they went off in the groups that were already assigned for them. Marie, Silk, Strobel, Pav, Christian, and Broten were together in one group. When Broten opened the paper, he read the list out loud. The list was simple, a few hidden things in places, but two of them were weird, a pair of Bah's boxers and an autograph from an Olympic Athlete. The first thing they got was Bah's boxers after they headed out. Broten was rooming with him.

There was a clue on the paper where the first item was hiding. "Hot chocolate, kids laughing, swish, the fact that families go there to spend time," Broten read.

"That doesn't rhyme," Pav muttered.

"Does it matter?" Strobel asked.

"Easy one," Marie said, "the skating pond."

"I'm round, always in the same spot, once in awhile someone will sit on my hard surface."

As they were standing there, they were looking around. Pav saw the boulder first and went over to it. He found a key chain with Lake Placid in the plastic covered case. He was surprised that it was still there and that nobody went over and picked it up. The note was still there as well. "To have a good time you would come to this place. Music so loud you aren't able to talk over it."

"Gee… that's so hard," Christian murmured sarcastically.

Pav continued reading, "I'm usually in the hands of people. In the wind I stand proud."

"Is it a flag?" Marie asked.

Silk smiled. "They went to all this trouble. I'm just having fun."

Marie put an arm around his waist as they walked down the sidewalk toward the bar. Once in there, they got the hand held American flag from the bartender and got the next clue. Marie saw Linda Fratianne who was a figure skater. She didn't say anything until after the clue was given out.

"I'm square, I have print writing on me. The smell of popcorn so great, that no matter where you go, you notice it everywhere. A cough here, a cough there. Silky and Marie making out in the back row," Strobel read out loud. "I'm underneath a chair."

Marie rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Nice of them to put us in the clue." The guys started to move toward the door. "Wait… before we head out, I see an athlete at a table," Marie finally told them. 'Linda Fratianne."

"Who?" Christian asked.

"She's a figure skater," Silk replied. All four guys looked over at him. "Marie mentioned her this afternoon."

"Right," Broten drawled.

Marie walked over with the paper in case she didn't believe her that they were on a Scavenger hunt. When she was behind her, she lightly tapped her shoulder and held her breath. It's not like everyday she asked for autographs. When Linda Fratianne turned around, Marie smiled at her.

"May I help you?"

'Hi, I was wondering if I could get your autograph. I saw your performance last night. You were great," Marie gushed.

Linda smiled at her and said thank you. She held her hand out and Marie gave her the paper. She told Linda, who asked about the clues, what they were doing. Linda was happy to help, but was interested in meeting the guys. When they walked over, Linda told them she was a big fan. She even flirted a little bit with Silk.

"Are you jealous, Marie? She hit on your boyfriend," Christian said when they left.

"Not really," she replied.

Silk shook his head. "I only have my eyes on one person."

"Who is that?" Strobel baited.

Silk innocently said, "Princess Leia."

Pav uttered, "So Marie have you dressed up as Princess Leia?"

The other three guys laughed out loud, while Marie looked over at Pav with her mouth hanging open. "I thought I was clever enough not have anyone see me as that when I went over to the dorms that night." The three guys looked over at her with wide eyes, but a minute later she started laughing.

"She hasn't dressed as Leia?"

"I almost got..." Christian was about say before Marie put a hand over his mouth.

"Too much info there," Marie cried out. "We're not in the locker room."

"Sorry," he said after she took her hand off of his mouth. "But still… that image… is hot."

Marie moved over to the other side of Silk. She peaked over at Christian and then hid again. Silk chuckled, put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. He whispered in her ear, "You should dress as Leia."

Marie whispered back, "As long as you dress up as Han Solo."

When the group got to the Palace Theatre, Pav went up to the ticket person and explained what they were doing. Of course, the person knew, so they went in and got the ticket, which was hidden underneath a chair in the back row. "I'm round, black, heavy, and ca go pretty fast under pressure. When you see me I'm usually at the end of a stick."

"Wow, that's hard," Broten said.

"PS, you can't cheat by taking one that you might have kept as a souvenir after a goal," Pav had finished.

Silk was the one to get it. He talked to the ice manager again, and the guy gave him an extra puck they could afford to get rid of. When they got back to the hotel room, Jill, Rammer, OC, Jannie, Verchota, and Christoff were already there. The groups talked about their adventure but didn't say what they got. Once all the groups were back they got started.

For group one, Regan, Rizzo, Bah, Johnson, Baker, and Suter, they had to get the keychain behind the food stand, get a Russian hand held flag, their tickets was in the bathroom of the theatre, and had to get a felt C which they use for the captain. The underwear was a pair of Marie's, which got a lot of whistles and a few cat call about way to go Silky. The autograph they got was from a speed skater, Leah Muller.

"Can I have my underwear back?" Marie asked.

"For a price," Baker replied.

Marie smiled, but didn't say anything. She just set her head on Silk's shoulder. "Whatever."

Group two was consisted of Cox, Jimmy, Buzz, Gayle, Connie and Rob. The key chain was under a bench, they had to get a Chinese flag, the ticket was placed in the bushes outside of the theatre, and they had to get the black tape they use to put on the stick. The underwear was Rammer's. The autograph they got was an alpine skier who was Swedish.

After Marie's group went, the other group went. The key chain was hidden in a plant, they had to get a Czech flag, the ticket was hidden on the balcony stairwell, and they had to get a jock strap. The underwear they got was a stranger's boxer shorts. The autograph to everybody's surprise was a Russian hockey player, Petrov.

"Who asked for that?" Buzz asked.

"I did," Jannie told them. "He got it when I put the paper in front of him and did charades."

"That's cool."

"Who asked for the underwear?" Silk asked. 'What did the person do?"

Jill started to laugh. "No, it wasn't me. Verchota asked this girl, but she slapped him."

"How's your face?" Jack asked.

"It hurts. You'd think since I scored the game winner today, I'd get some respect," Verchota muttered.

Jack raised his hand. "I went to bat. This guy seemed cool about it once I showed him the paper."

"It's really off of the guy?" Wells asked.

"Let's just say he's going commando," Jannie replied. "I just hope it's not obvious."

Marie was laughing so hard that small tears were falling down her cheeks. "This was fun. Thanks for… making it up, guys."

The group agreed. From there they did whatever they wanted to, like celebrate that they were in the finals.


	36. The Big Game

**Chapter 36 – The Big Game**

Marie woke up two days later seeing a already awake and fully aware Silk. He was on his back and just staring up at the ceiling, wide eyed. She kissed his cheek, which made him look over at her. "Good morning. How long have you been up?"

"A while," he muttered.

Marie sat up and sat Indian style. "Thinking about the game?"

Silk nodded and sat up as well. He just sat there staring at the wall that was in front of him.

"You know what? You guys knew you were going to meet the Russians eventually in these games. No matter how the game goes down this afternoon, the country will still be behind all of you," Marie said to him.

Silk shrugged. "There's a lot of people out there that are taking the game seriously."

Marie reached out and turned his head toward her. She looked into his eyes before smiling and leaning in to kiss him. "Don't think about that. Just go play a game. Play for you, play for the team, and Dave no matter what happens those people can screw themselves. Don't put so much pressure on your shoulders."

"But it's the Russians," he responded. "We've worked really hard to get to this…"

Marie did the only thing she thought of at that moment. She hit the back of his head. "Sorry. I had to do it. Don't let the game in New York affect you. You guys got to experience how they play. They're just another team to beat."

Silk sighed, "I got to get my mind off of this."

Marie sat there a while before smiling. "There is one thing I can do, but I don't know. It'll only help for a few minutes."

Silk smirked. "I guess I'll just have to take you everywhere with me today until five."

Marie rolled her eyes before getting up to go to the bathroom. "Excuse me for a second."

Silk took a hold of her hand. "Hey, I thought we were going to get naked."

Marie leaned down, kissed him, and before she left she said, "See I already have you thinking of something else."

**vvv**

Later that day, around four the girls including the families stood in line outside the arena. There was already a big group forming and a few people scalping tickets for $340. As Marie stood there she began to get anxious and nervous. She wanted the game to start already and was nervous to see the outcome. In truth, she was nervous because the guys had gotten so far where nobody thought they'd be. It seemed like today was a do or die day.

When the doors finally opened, it felt like everybody was trying to push in at the same time. They girls found their seats near the ice. The electricity in the building was rising and the girls could tell it was going to be an exciting game. Marie's nervousness went down a little, but the anxiousness stayed with her. She kept thinking back to July to then, and took a moment to pray silently. Before she knew it, it was close to game time and the crowd was chanting "USA! USA! USA!"

"Holy shit! No way!" Connie exclaimed when the guys took the ice.

"Go Jack!" Regan shouted when she realized he was out there.

Marie smiled and cheered for him. After the anthems were sung, the teams went over to their benches and the face-off was ready to happen. Marie took a deep breath and thought back to that morning. She took her own advice and calmed down, well the best she could. The ref dropped the puck and after a short battle between Johnson and Mikhailov, the Soviets had the puck.

The Russians took the puck and when they were behind the net, Morrow picked it up. However, Mikhailov got it back and took a shot. Jimmy kicked at it and it rolled away. Marie cheered when Silk got it, but a second later a Russian took it. Jimmy saved the puck again when Petrov took a shot. Rob got checked and he went over the wall of the bench, Connie threw a profanity out, but a few seconds later calmed down because Rob was fine and jumped back out there. When Buzz was skating with the puck, he got slashed from behind, the crowd knew, and before they could say "what the hell?" the puck was deflected in.

"That was a slash!" the crowd shouted, but it didn't help.

Marie clasped her hands together and let out a sigh. The scene looked familiar and she tried not to think bad thoughts. "You know what! Forget about that goal!" she shouted hoping one of the guys heard her through the crowd. She licked her lips when the face off at center ice happened again.

Around six minutes left in the first period, Jack went out onto the ice, the girls cheered for him. Connie had been the one to notice. Marie was more in shock when Jack made a check and fell to the ice. She didn't even see Pav pass the puck to Buzz who scored. The girls jumped up and down next to her before she finally realized they had scored. "Yes!" she shouted and pumped her arms in the air. She looked up at the scoreboard and watched the instant replay after taking a photo.

A little while later, Petrov sent it to another Soviet, but he got tied up by Jack. Petrov got the puck back, and Jimmy saved it. A few more seconds later, he was saving it again. Marie's heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she felt a little jumpy. Johnson had gotten the puck, but when he charged toward the Soviet net, he got checked into the goal. The play kept going, and the Soviets skated with the puck into the US zone. A Russian went around Morrow and scored making it 2 to 1.

The crowd's excitement went down a notch, but after about a minute they started to chant USA over and over again. Marie started to chant and clap her hands along with them. When the game started back up, Marie's heart kept beating rapidly because Jimmy was saving the puck every time it was shot at the goal. When the period was ending, and only eight seconds was left, Johnson got the puck and skated toward the goal. Marie held her breath in those seconds and when she scored like a second left, she screamed and jumped up and down. She took a quick photo of the group out on the ice before the guys headed out for the intermission.

Marie, Connie, Regan, and Jill stood around talking about the period. Marie stood there trying not to think ahead of the game. Right now it was tied and she was thankful that it wasn't 6 to 0. When the first intermission ended, Jill went back to her parents, and to everybody's surprise Vladimir Myshkin was between the pipes instead of Tretiak. Marie thinking that would be a great turn of events took a picture.

The Russians got the puck, but Jimmy hit it away. Bah took the puck, was on a breakaway. Marie's heart yet again jumped, but she let out a disappointed grunt when Myshkin stopped the puck. If she thought that was heart stopping, a few minutes later, Jimmy wasn't getting up. The Russians had scored making the game 3 to 2, but Jimmy had fallen to the ground. "Come on, Jimmy," she whispered. When he got up, he appeared shaken up, but fine and that earned him a few cheers.

"If they want to play dirty, we should too," Connie said.

Marie leaned over. "Nah, lets get them where it hurts, the net." Once she knew it the second period ended and the game was still 3 to 2. Marie sat there watching the zamboni's clean the ice. She was thinking anything could happen. And in her mind she knocked on wood.

The third period was about to start and the whole stadium was rocking. Marie had to yell at the girls to tell them something. She watched the guys go over to the bench. She didn't know what they were doing, but after a few seconds they put their hands together and Marie knew they yelled "USA".

Marie stood there watching the face-off in anticipation. It was the third period. By the end of the twenty minutes, one of the two teams was going to play in the gold round. For a game this close it was a scary situation in a way. Marie knew this period wasn't going to be the easiest one. "Can't the time go faster?" she said out loud. Putting a hand over her mouth, she crossed her other hand around herself.

Bah got the puck from Jack, but sent it back to him, yet Jack sent it him again. Bah sent it over to Rammer who sent it to Buzz. He took a shot, but Myshkin stopped it. The whole crowd groaned in frustration. A Soviet cleared it out. A few minutes later, Silk was taking the puck down the center. Marie cheered for him, but winced when he got checked. The loose puck got picked up by Mark, who went straight for the net.

"Yeah!" Marie yelled jumping up and down when the puck went into the goal making the game 3 to 3. "Holy shit!" she shouted turning toward the girls. When she turned back toward the ice, she took a picture of all the guys on the ice celebrating together.

When the game resumed, the action on the ice was intense. Jimmy was saving shots every time they shot the puck toward him. Around ten minutes and ten seconds, Bah made a check when Rizzo headed out into the ice. Pav sent him the puck, and he skated a few feet before he took a shot. When the red light went on, Marie covered her mouth in shock when a little yell came out. She recovered fast and got a picture or two of the team out on the ice celebrating with Rizzo.

"Unbelievable!" she yelled at the girls. Regan wiped away tears and hugged both of them. Marie looked back out there, the group was headed back and after Rizzo cheered again, he looked over toward them and pointed. Connie put the sign 'he shoots, he scores' above her head. "Oh yeah!" Marie exclaimed. She prayed silently that they kept the lead from now on.

As the clock ticked down, Marie was biting her lip and her nails in anticipation. Every time the puck went toward Jimmy, she would hold her breath. When it was five minutes left in the game, there was a little break. Marie sighed, and closed her eyes. "I think I'm going to throw up," she whispered in Connie's ear.

Connie turned to her, laughed, and put an arm around her. "You'll be fine. I'll be the one who's going to throw up."

Marie chuckled. "This game is exciting."

"I know!" Connie piped.

The game started again. The time to Marie was going slow, but she was amazed at how the guys were skating. All the Herbies they did, all the exercise routines were paying off. When there was 3:19 left, Marie prayed that nothing bad happens to anybody or that a mistake is made. A minute from that moment took forever. The players out there were battling hard, from what she saw Tikhonov was yelling in Russian. It looked like he didn't know what to do.

Around 1:33 left, Marie was shrieking in fright. They were in the American zone and Jimmy was saving the puck left and right. A minute left, Marie took a hold of Connie's hand and without them realzing it, they both were holding onto each other tightly. 34 seconds left, Marie was holding her breath. 11 seconds left, she heard the count down, but all she could think of was "Oh my God!"

"4… 3… 2… 1," the crowd shouted.

Marie couldn't even react to the buzzer. She stood there in shock, but realized after a minute that the team did it. They beat the Russians. Through tears, she took a quick picture of the guys out on the ice celebrating before turning to both a crying Connie and Regan. They hugged and with all three half hugging each other, they watched the guys celebrate. They did it, and after this afternoon, all the practices and games they played the last seven months, paid off. They might win the gold.

Before the guys got off the ice, the girls headed with the families toward the locker room. Marie got another picture of them coming down the hall back from the ice. Smiles graced their faces. Rizzo grabbed a hold of Regan and lifted her off of the floor. Rob and Connie hugged. Silk placed a hand on Marie's cheek, the kiss was a kiss where they could tell the feelings of what the other was feeling. After, Marie circled her arms around his shoulders and placed her head against his chest.

"Congratulations," she said when looking up at him. "I am so proud of you guys."

"Before the game started, my nervousness went down. Herb gave an inspiring speech," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now go over and see your family," Marie said to him letting go. She followed him over and together they celebrated.

**vvv**

When the team finally got outside, the streets were littered with people celebrating. **Baker's sister was so amazed with the people that she made a comment about how there were so many flags and that hadn't seen a lot of them since the 60s.** The Sports Illustrated reporter went with the team back to the hotel with them. The team celebrated together and they watched the game that the broadcasting channel decided to show at eight. Marie mentioned that the scalpers were asking a lot for the tickets.

"Are you telling me it wasn't worth it? I'd have paid a thousand to have been in that atmosphere," Mark replied after hearing that. **_2_**

As the guys watched the game, they cheered when the guys scored. They got into it and even though they knew what happens, watched in excitement. At the end when they heard Al Michaels exclamation of 'Do You Believe in Miracles? Yes!', they cheered for that. Marie sat there and after a few minutes hugged whoever was near her. She wiped away the few tears that fell down her cheeks. She was so proud of them.

**vvv**

Marie looked up later that night at Silk and smiled. He was just looking at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Everything that has happened. It finally sunk in that we beat the Russians. We beat them! Now we have the chance at gold," he said.

Marie laughed at his excitement. "You guys did an amazing job. When you were in the bathroom earlier, I called my parents. Dad was so happy for you. Josh told me to tell you congratulations. Mom told me to give you a hug."

Silk rolled her over onto her back and kissed her. "I love you."

Marie smiled at him and just replied, "I know."

"We should try to get some sleep, but I am still wired," he said.

Marie smiled. "Then we shouldn't waste anytime." She leaned up and kissed him.

**vvv**

**bold letters: **I don't really know which sister said it, but it was part of the Sports Illustrated article.

**2: **Mark Johnson did say that in the Sports Illustrated article.


	37. Gold Medal

**Chapter 37 - Gold Medal**

If Marie thought the Russian game was nerve wrecking, it wasn't easy when the gold game started on Sunday. The day before, the news casts couldn't stop talking about the 'miracle'. Wherever they went, people would come up and congratulate them for the win. Some would tell them they were inspiring, that they gave hope to the country. That morning when Marie was watching the news, the news reporters did a report and wished them good luck.

During the first period, the team was doing well, not great. They let the Finland team score first. In the second period, Christoff scored, but two minutes later, the Finns scored again. Marie was feeling that anxiousness again. She sat there thinking about the country and how they might be all anxious, too. What if they didn't win? Entered her mind but she scolded herself and reminded herself that the team will come out on top.

When the guys came back out and started to play, they looked more pumped up. It definitely showed. When two and a half minutes went, Christian slid a pass to Verchota, who broke away from the defense and scored on the Finnish goalie. The crowd went wild. Marie smiled and thanked the Lord.

When the players were in the USA Zone when the play would go in that end, Marie would hold her breath whenever that puck was near Jimmy, but when he would save the puck, everybody would cheer. When it was 6:05, Johnson picked up the puck and sent it to Rob who slipped it between his legs. Everybody, who wasn't already on their feet, were standing and cheering their asses off. Connie was smiling like she heard her favorite actor was going to be in town. When Rob looked up at her, she blew him a kiss.

After that the drama was only built more when three penalties were called on the US team three times in a row. The anxiety of not knowing what was going to happen was high. However when it was 3:30 left to play, Johnson scored a short-handed goal making the game 4 to 2. The girls were jumping up and down. They had made a new sign "Johnson, Johnson he's our man, if he can't do it, no one can" and Marie lifted it up. After the game resumed, it was pretty much clear sailing.

"5…4…3…2…1…" the crowd cheered again.

Marie like the game two days before stood there in shock. They did it. They actually won the game. They actually won the gold medal. The seven months of training actually paid off. "Holy Shit!"

Connie started to tug on her hand and before she knew it, the girls were out on the ice with some of the families. Marie came upon Baker first and gave him a big bear hug. When she came upon Jack, he lifted her off of the ice and spun her around. Silk came up and when Marie turned to him, he took her in his arms and swayed back and forth before looking down at her. They smiled, and they shared a couple of kisses.

When the celebration ended on the ice, the team went to the locker room. Coke's were shaken up and sprayed around. Herb was actually celebrating, but not as wildly. After about half an hour, the families, girlfriends, wives, and a few friends exited the locker room so the guys could get dressed. After that, whoever wanted to stayed to watch the Russian and Sweden game. Marie actually wanted to watch the game.

When they were in the stands, there were a few guards around, but it wasn't obvious. They cheered for both teams, they didn't care who they cheered for. Marie wasn't nervous or anxious. She sat next to Silk, so she was at peace in a way. She had her guy, had a great hockey game playing in front of her.

A few minutes before the game ended, the guys that were watching left to go get ready for the medal ceremony. Connie, Jill, and Regan came back from wherever they had gone off to before. So as they sat there, they talked and watched the staff of the ice arena set up the stage. When the US team was announced when they walked out onto the ice, the crowd stood and they yelled so loud that nobody was able to hear their own thoughts. The crowd cheered for the Sweden team when they got their medals, they cheered for the Russians. However, when it was time for the US, the crowd showed their appreciation.

Marie had made sure that Connie brought her a ton of film. She had been taking a few pictures here and there, but when the guys started getting their gold medals, she took pictures one after another. The smiles that were on the guys' faces were wide. It would have to take a bomb to get those off of their faces. She was taking a picture of Silk, when he looked up where they were standing, and made a sign of 'I love you' with his hands. She smiled and blew him a kiss. When everybody had their medals, the anthem was played.

Rizzo stood there with his right hand over his heart. Regan brought some tissues along because she knew she was going to cry. They had conversations where Rizzo was scared that he was going to get cut. When he wasn't, they were thrilled. When he got named captain, they were ecstatic. When they won against the Russians, they were beyond ecstatic. When they won the game earlier, there were no words to describe how they felt.

Marie laughed when the guys ran up to the podium when Rizzo turned around and pointed at it for them to join him up there. She took a quick picture of them all up there before clapping and cheering. She then thought back to the last seven months again. Obstacles had been pushed aside to get here. They made it, they got that dream. Now what? The thought that the team wasn't going to be together anymore, saddened her.

"This can't be the end?" she thought out loud.

Connie turned to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I know, but there are always reunions of some sort."

Marie shrugged. "Yeah, but still."

Connie gave her a squeeze before watching what was happening out on the ice. "I know."

An hour later, the girls finally met up with the guys. They decided to have a small celebration in one of the ballrooms that the Holiday Inn had. When Marie saw the gold medal, she looked at it like it was the lost treasure of Black Beard. She wiped a tear away and gave it back to Silk. She gave him a huge hug that lasted a while. Marie had decided to go to every guy in the room and give them hugs as well. She talked to Jannie for awhile, before talking to Cox, before heading back over to her boyfriend.

Herb had entered the room a while later and everybody started to chant speech. Herb smiled and told them that he was proud of them, that the last seven months paid off. Bah actually spoke up after that saying he had the best way to describe it.

"Boys, we went to the well again, the water was colder, and the water was deeper." **_1_**

With that said the group raised their beer bottles and cheered. Herb also had more news. The team had been invited to the White House. They were invited to go the next day and they were going to be flying personally in Air Force One. The cheers were everlasting. The guys were geeked about that.

Another half an hour went by. Marie was sitting with Jimmy, his dad, Jannie, Gayle, and Buzz. They were talking about the Sweden and Russian game. Silk came over, whispered that he wanted to go get something in his room, and asked if she wanted to head up there with him. Of course, she went.

When they got to the floor, they walked down the hallway to the room hand in hand. It was pretty quiet on the floor. After opening the door, Silk let Marie in first, but pulled her back to him so he could kiss her.

"You look really beautiful tonight," he told her after they parted.

"Hey, it's a celebration. I wanted to dress up," Marie replied before going over to his bed and sitting down.

Silk smiled, took the gold medal off and placed it on the night stand between the beds. "That thing is a little heavy."

"Right," Marie sarcastically replied.

Silk looked over at her and rolled his eyes before he started to tickle her. Marie shrieked in laughter before stopping and looking at him. She was going to miss this, but it wasn't like they weren't going to ever see each other again. "What did you come up here for?"

"I got you something," he said while going over to his bag. He took out a box and then went back over to her. "Remember when we went by that antique store and you pointed out that broach in the window."

"The one that I said looked like the one my Grandma Giles has," Marie replied.

Silk nodded. "I went back and got it for you." He handed the box to her and watched as she opened it.

"Thank you. It's really beautiful," Marie said to him. "You didn't have to, you know."

"I know, but I wanted to. I love you," he told her before leaning in to kiss her.

They stayed in the room and talked. Marie was disappointed, a little bit jealous that she couldn't go with them to meet President Carter. He assured her that he'd get info for her and totally describe the White House and Air Force One for her. Marie leaned back on the bed on her elbows and stared up at the ceiling. Silk looked over at her and leaned over and gave her a kiss. He told her he'd be right back.

When Silk went into the bathroom, Marie went over to the window. She looked outside to see if she could see anything that was happening. The only thing going outside for that view was snow. Snow was falling again. It was like deja-vu all over again. When Silk came out of the bathroom, he put his arms around her.

"I feel deja-vuish," she said.

Silk chuckled. He planted a hand on her stomach, while the other hand was still wrapped around her shoulder. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Last time we were in here, we got caught," Marie said when he kissed her neck. "There's always the cabin."

"I can guarantee that Pav won't be staying in here tonight," Silk muttered.

Marie smiled. "I see how it is. Already talked to the roommate and made sure he doesn't have a decent night sleep before you guys pack tomorrow morning."

"Well… it was more like this room hasn't heard a decent moan or a scream since it's last horny occupants," Silk said into her ear.

Marie leaned back to look at him. She started to chuckle after a second. She turned around in his arms, and she was the one who led them to the bed. He sat down, and she climbed into his lap. "Wait… did we lock the door?"

"Already did it," he murmured against her lips.

Pieces of clothes were thrown to the ground. Right before anything started to happen, Marie decided to see what he wanted her to do. He whispered something in her ear and she bit her lip when a moan escaped. "You need to talk dirty more often."

"Oh also…" he reached over to the night stand and grabbed the medal. He placed it around her neck. "Looks good," he said looking down at her chest before looking up at her.

"Isn't this bad luck or something?" Marie asked when looking at the medal and then looked at him.

Silk rested his hands on her back. "I don't think so."

Marie leaned in and passionately kissed him. "This is really hot." They smiled and then started kissing again.

**vvv**

In the morning, they went down to the buffet in the dining room to have breakfast. They sat with some of the guys and in between bites talked. After, they just sat there, his arm around her shoulder, her head against his. When Coach Craig came in and told them it was time to leave, the team slowly got up and headed upstairs to get their bags. Outside, Marie, Connie, Regan, and the families waited to say bye. When all the guys came out, they all clapped for them.

Marie waited patiently for Silk to come over. They had all night together, so it was only fair for him to spend as much time with his family at that moment. "I love you. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Silk laughed. "I won't. Love you, too. I'll call you tomorrow night."

"I'll be waiting," Marie said before giving him a kiss.

Silk let go of her hand and stepped onto the bus. Marie sighed, but she didn't cry. She knew they would talk, try to see each other in the next few months. Actually, when he gets home, he was going to call and tell her if New York wanted him right away, if not, he was going to fly out. She was looking forward to the next few months. It was going to be a challenge, but a good one.

"Do I have something to tell you guys," Marie said to her two best friends.

"What?" Regan asked.

Marie waited until they got back to the cabin. When the girls heard about how he wanted to do it with the gold medal around their necks, the girls laughed, and then asked questions. When it was time for them to leave to take that five hour trip back to Manhattan, they looked around the cabin and silently said their goodbyes, even to Lake Placid. They had a blast, now it was time to go back to their real worlds again. Reality could be such a bitch sometimes, but they didn't cry. The memories will always be there.

**vvv**

**1 – Bah's Brookism from Sports Illustrated**


	38. September 1980

**Chapter 38 - Late September 1980**

Marie was sitting in her New York apartment, organizing pictures into the photo albums she had out in front of her. She picked up one photo of Silk and her. She was in her graduation gown with the cap still on her head and she was holding the folder that her diploma was going to reside in. She lightly touched the photo and smiled. That was such an incredible day. She wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it, but to her surprise when she turned around after hugging her family, he was there. She practically ran into his arms and attacked him.

After the Olympics ended, the girls headed back to Minnesota. Marie felt lonely for the first time in a long time, but knew he was going to be there for her if she needed him. He had got called up to New York, but went straight to their minor league in New Haven. They talked twice week and when she made plans to go out to New Haven one weekend, he called her up and told he had different plans that weekend. The Rangers called him up to play. So instead of heading to New Haven, she went straight to Madison Square Gardens for his big game in the pro league.

She picked up the photo of him in his New York Rangers jersey. She had gotten permission to go the tunnel by the locker room, and when he came out for the pre-game warm-up, she took a quick photo of him before giving him a good luck kiss. She cheered him on like it was his 40th game, not his first. After the game, she went straight to the hotel where she had gotten a last minute reservation for and waited for him to come over. Since Marie had gotten her cast off a week before, he took her left hand and started to lightly tickle it and kiss it. They reveled in the fact that they were once again together, but for only a short amount of time.

He only played two games with the Rangers that season, but he did play in the playoffs for the Nighthawks that year. She couldn't be there for him, but she did support him telepathically. When he was done with the season, he flew into Minnesota for a week. They did all kinds of stuff. They went to the zoo, they went to this garden that had small town figurines, they went to a museum, and hung out with her family. The way her relatives accepted him was like a blessing in her mind. She was so delighted that they loved him.

With school coming to an end, Marie found that she was graduating at a high note in her life. She was at peace with herself. She was now getting along with her mom and dad perfectly, had a degree she was excited to go into, had great friends, and had a wonderful boyfriend. What more could she ask for? Absolutely nothing, but a great paying job, which she found in Manhattan.

The day before graduation, Silk called up and told her he wasn't sure if he was going to make it in time for the ceremony. He had everything packed and ready to go, but the plane ticket wasn't easy to get. She sighed and said that it was ok. It did bother her that he waited 'til the last minute to buy the ticket, but she wasn't going to start a petty fight over it. He was going to celebrate with them after. She was so happy when she saw him there that she started to cry a little. She told him that she had been a little mad at him, but all he said was that he at least made it time.

That night after they celebrated in the afternoon with only her parents, brothers, and grandparents, they hung out together. Actually it was more like she decided to take him to the lake that they went to on his birthday. When he saw her start undressing, he was shocked at first, but then realized they were going to skinny dip. Something both hadn't done before. It didn't really last long, because they ended up back in the car.

A week later, Marie headed to Boston for a two week stay. The Silks' opened their house up to her. Jill had finally started to date the boy she was crushing on in school, so Marie got to meet him. The whole thing with Rammer was just played out of proportion. They really were just friends. When she met his extended family, they greeted her with open arms, too. They treated her like she had been apart of the family for ages. His friends were the same way.

For those two weeks, Silk showed her around the town. They were about two hours away from Boston, so for about two days, they went to Boston and had a tour. They went by Paul Reveres house, they went to a bar called Cheers, they went to the dock where the Boston Tea Party happened, and they did a whole ton of other stuff. While staying back in his hometown, he showed her his high school, where he played hockey, and other hang outs. Tom even came up to visit her one day. By the end of those two weeks, she didn't want to go back home.

Regan had gone to visit her parents in Manhattan in early July. Marie had actually gotten an interview with an advertising company, and had gone a week. She could move to Boston, but if Silk was suppose to be playing for the Rangers in the future, she would rather be living near him, then being a plane ride away where she felt a little isolated. After the interview, she headed back home. It was like two weeks before she even got a call from them.

There was some good news, and some bad news. Bad news was that she didn't have a place to stay yet in Manhattan, and the fact that she was going to be leaving Connie with an apartment by herself. Good news, of course, was that she got the job. They wanted her to start working in two weeks. With the help of Regan, she found her an affordable apartment that wasn't too expensive in Greenwich Village. Silk helped her move her belongings to New York by road trip.

Marie picked up another photo of her at a party. Her parents threw her a going away party. She was totally surprised by it. All the guys had showed up, her friends were there, her family. It was one big going away shindig. Marie set that one down and picked one of her hugging Connie before they left. It was a sad day. They wouldn't be living with one another anymore. They knew it was going to come eventually when Connie and Rob got married, but still.

Marie looked up when she heard the door starting to unlock. Silk appeared in the doorway and when he saw her sitting on the couch, he smiled. He placed his hockey bag on the ground, and walked over to her. Looking down at the photos on the table, he actually looked through them before sitting down. "You're getting far."

"It was a lot of photos. That one…" she pointed to one that was underneath the table. "… has all the photos I took at the games."

Silk leaned down and picked up the book. He went through and smiled at each one. "How was work?" he asked.

"Great. How was practice?" she asked back before leaning in and giving him a kiss. "How does it feel to be a pro this year?"

"You ask me everyday, and I'll just keep answering awesome," he teased.

Marie smiled before leaning in again to kiss him. She placed her head on his shoulder and they sat there just enjoying being in each other's presence. Marie's eyes landed on a photo on the mantel on the wall. It was a photo of both of them. Marie had jumped up onto his back, and he was giving her a piggy back ride. He was looking up at her while she was laughing. Marie smiled at the memory, and deep down she knew they were going to be happy from then on.


End file.
